Masquerade
by KeatonGrin
Summary: AU When Neji agrees to help his cousin out of an arranged marriage to Inuzuka Kiba, mistaken identity leads him to play the role of Hyuuga Hinata. The more he attempts to make the attractive man hate 'her' the more he falls for the man himself. KibaNeji
1. It Started With A Favor

WARNING! If you do not like male/male relationships or do not approve of this pair (NejixKiba/KibaxNeji) please move on! This story is NOT for you! Thank you.

DISCLAIMER: I own neither the character or the series. :D And I don't get paid for writing this.

--

Chapter 1: It Started With A Favor

"When Hinata-san gets married, what do you plan to do?" Was asked into the silence that had fallen over the room as the speaker took a drink from his water glass, opting not to drink like his friend was since he wasn't a very agreeable drunk and he had no doubt his betrothed would kick his ass if she found out he had caused trouble in such a stupid manner.

The one in question arched a curious eyebrow at his friend before bringing his own glass of rice fermented wine to his lips, taking a drink. "Whatever do you mean, Lee?"

"Well, you're like her bodyguard aren't you? It's your duty to protect Hinata-san and all… but when she gets married that will fall to her husband, right?" The young man questioned as he leaned over to refill his childhood friend's now empty glass.

Tomorrow his friend's charge would set off with some reliable attendants to go and retrieve her future husband, leaving the young man with some free time so Lee had decided to get his friend drunk and let him cut loose for once. The other young man had objected at first but gave in when he began his, what the other called, mind numbing preaching of youthful fire and all that other _nonsense_.

The other nodded his head in thanks and brought his refilled glass to his lips, taking a deep drink. "When Hinata-sama is married… I'll probably be next."

Lee watched his quiet friend, noting that this news did not appear to be to the other's liking. "Oh? And… that's bad?"

He received a half-hearted shrug as a reply before the other man took a thoughtful sip of his rice wine. "Maybe not… but Hiashi-sama is thinking of arranging a marriage with Tenten."

There was a throaty 'mmn' of understanding from the other before he took a sip of water. Sometimes coming from a notable family was more unlucky than being from a poor one like his, he supposed. Being ever the optimist, however, Lee tried to infect his friend with some. "You know… Tenten wouldn't be that bad of a catch. She's easy on the eyes… and kind… very loyal, and she's not the meek kind of girl you always have to worry over."

"I agree… but she's like a sister to us, too. And I love her _like_ one. It'd be awkward. Besides, I don't know if I want a—" The other paused in his sentence, listening hard. Lee frowned and listened too. He heard it… the sound of someone approaching followed by short knocks.

Lee watched his friend get to his feet as the door slid open, one of the young man's cousin's attendants entering looking panicked. "Neji-san! Hinata-sama has fallen ill! She calls for you—"

Neji pushed past the young woman, making his way quickly toward Hinata's room while his heart raced somewhat painfully in his chest. _Hinata-sama has fallen ill…_ Damnit! He shouldn't have let his eyes leave her until she had left the safety of the Hyuuga house tomorrow morning! Shoving the sliding door aside, he entered her room, not caring at the moment if he broke it. All of his attention was on his cousin. She was sitting up right, sweaty and trembling lightly. Her pale skin had a twinge of red to it.

"Hinata-sama!" He rushed to her side, kneeling beside her futon before slipping one hand to her shoulder and pulling her close while the other tangled in her violet locks. Without hesitation he leaned in and kissed her lips softly, brushing the tip of his tongue over them and tasting her bottom lip before moving to press his lips against her forehead. "What ails you, Hinata-sama?"

His mind quickly analyzed. He could taste no trace of a poison or drug and while her skin was a bit clammy to the touch, she had no discernable fever. So why…?

"Leave us." Hinata said lightly to her attendants as she pulled away from her older cousin.

"Yes, miss." They offered a small bow before leaving.

"Neji nii-san… forgive me." Hinata said even more lightly as she startled him when she rested her head in his lap, one hand clinging to his knee.

"Hinata-sama?" He questioned lightly, bringing a hand to pet her hair gently before he really gave thought to the action.

"I'm sorry for making you worry, Neji nii-san." She replied before turning to look at him. "It's only a façade."

"Hinata-sama?" Neji frowned, his mind easing somewhat at this news as he pulled her to sit up and face him. So… it was only an act?

"It's only medicines and powders. I'm fine, really." She explained softly, not looking him in the eye.

"But why? You leave tomorrow to—" He frowned more when she turned their family's trade-mark pupil less eyes toward him, hers a more unique soft lilac compared to his light silver color.

"Neji nii-san, help me! Please!" She pleaded in a whisper, eyes shining with tears. "I cannot marry Inuzuka-san! Not while I love Naruto-kun as much as I do!"

Neji watched his cousin with surprise at these words. He really hadn't expected something that _that_. This shy, quiet girl… planned something so…? "Wait. Uzumaki? But—"

Hinata shook her head sadly, not wanting to hear it. "Neji nii-san! Please… I love him. So much. I need more time! And Inuzuka-san! He… deserves a wife who loves only him! Right…? Don't you believe that too? …Please."

Neji looked away from her pleading eyes as he felt his heart ache for her. She wanted to marry for love… but her family name demanded more from a marriage. He knew Hiashi was being pressured to marry Hinata off to someone respectable as much as she was… which made the whole situation worse. Poor Hinata… but for once… she was trying to fight! He exhaled slowly, keeping his gaze averted from hers. "What would you have me do?"

"Neji!" She cried happily as she hugged him tightly, placing a chaste kiss on his lips. "Nothing much, I promise. Just… make me undesirable to him. Find out what he wants in a wife… convince him that a marriage to me won't provide him with that or something… anything! But Inuzuka-san must be the one to end it… to spare my father as well."

Neji nodded his understanding, using the sleeves of his robes to dry the tears from her eyes. He was sure he could do this for her… and keep her good name and his family's. He had to.

"I'm sorry… but I'm sure father will send you in my place. Neji nii-san—" She was silenced when he placed his fingertips to her lips.

"Hinata-sama… please don't worry about it." He offered a small smile, not wanting her to be sad anymore.

"Neji-san!" The two cousins turned to Hinata's door at the call. "Neji-san, Hiashi-sama wishes to see you."

He looked to Hinata, whose eyes watered again as she looked back at him. As the door slipped open to reveal the messenger, Neji leaned in toward his cousin as if to kiss her cheek and whispered into her ear. "Really, don't worry about it… just… 'get well soon', faker."

He got to his feet and made his way over to the door, pausing at it to turn and smirk at Hinata as more tears spilled from her apologetic eyes. Turning away he then made his way toward the garden where he knew his uncle would be since he had probably been at the family's dojo before all of this.

Stepping into the sea of greens and flowers he spotted his uncle standing by the ancient sakura tree. Making his way to the older man he dropped to his knees before him and bowed respectfully. "Hiashi-sama."

"How is she?" The older man asked, trying to sound only mildly curious but, and Neji smiled inwardly, he could also hear the barely hidden concern.

"She is fine when it comes to anything life threatening. I think, perhaps, the excitement and anxiety of it all finally got to her." Neji replied simply, lying for her loyally as he got to his feet, looking at his uncle.

"Contagious?" Hiashi asked, making Neji bite back a laugh.

"I should think not, Hiashi-sama. Only a fever and hives, by the look of it." He answered politely, knowing now his uncle would probably go and visit his daughter since he didn't have to worry about falling ill as well.

"Good." Hiashi replied simply, staring at the petals of the cherry blossoms. After some thought he tapped his walking stick on the ground, which Neji now associated it as a demand for attention, and turned to his nephew. "Neji, there is something I must ask of you."

The young man smirked mentally, thinking of Hinata and her correct assumptions before nodding for his uncle to continue.

"I would like you to go in Hinata's place. Inform them of what has happened so Hinata doesn't lose favor. Protect the man like you would my child and bring him safely here." Hiashi said with the tone of the head of the family asking something of his servants.

It made Neji a little nervous that he was about to turn on his uncle's wishes to help his cousin. Swallowing the small lump in his throat he nodded slowly. "Of course, Hiashi-sama."

"Listen well, Neji—The groom is Inuzuka Kiba. From what has been said he will be accompanied by two traveling partners. Your entourage will consist of three: Nara Shikamaru, Yamanaka Ino, and Tenten." Hiashi explained as he began slowly pacing.

Neji felt his eyebrows furrow at the mention of Tenten. He really didn't know if he'd feel comfortable… not with talks of their possible engagement. Swallowing again, he exhaled slowly. "Hiashi-sama? Might I make a request of my own?"

Hiashi turned to his nephew, looking him over thoughtfully before giving him a short nod. "Ask."

"On this journey… I ask to replace Tenten-san with Rock Lee." Neji stared his uncle in the eyes, keeping his uneasiness at bay. He knew such a request could be considered an insult to his uncle, which could put the already stressed man in a sour mood.

Hiashi's pale silver eyes narrowed in on him, eyebrows furrowing as a frown spread across his lips. "Why do you ask that?"

"I mean no disrespect, Hiashi-sama!" Neji quickly apologized with a deep bow. "It's just… at this moment in time, for this journey… I feel more comfortable traveling with Lee."

Hiashi continued to watch his nephew, slowly understanding that the younger man's unease lied with Tenten. Ever since he had confided his wish to possibly wed the two, Neji had become quite withdrawn from the girl he had practically grown up with. Releasing a quick sigh, he rapped his walking stick on the ground once more, Neji jumping to rapt attention.

"Given I place this as top priority and do not wish you to be distracted by anything, I will release Tenten and speak to Gai-san and Lee about the young man accompanying you instead." He said firmly, noting Neji's obvious relief.

"Thank you, Hiashi-sama." Neji bowed once more.

"Please return to Hinata and inform her I will be there later this evening after I finish Hanabi's lesson." Hiashi said, turning from his nephew to look at the cherry blossoms again. "Then retire early. You'll leave first thing in the morning."

"Yes, Hiashi-sama." Neji nodded his head before turning to make his way out of the garden.

"And Neji…" Hiashi called suddenly, bringing him to a halt. Neji turned to see the older man was still facing the tree. "…Have a safe trip, nephew."

Neji felt his eyes widen in shock and was happy his uncle wasn't facing him. Neji stared at the man that was a reflection of his dead father and felt a small stab of loneliness before smiling.

"Thank you… uncle." Neji turned and left the garden. What was that? Was his uncle worried? Usually they kept their relationship formal, much to Neji's relief. He wasn't quite ready to accept a family relationship with his uncle yet… not with the memory of his father still so painful. He really did have to let go.

When he reached Hinata's room he had to leave a message with her attendants of her father's words since she was already asleep. Deciding to visit her before he left in the morning he went to his room to retire for the night like his uncle had suggested.

As he finished undressing and was about to get into bed, he was distracted by a soft bird's cry coming from his open window. Frowning and wondering what he wanted now, Neji went to his window. "What is it, Lee?"

He was unsurprised to see the young man crouching on a nearby tree branch like an overly large squirrel, smiling at him.

"You tell me, Neji. Why has your uncle requested to see Gai-san and myself?"

Neji smirked as he watched his friend. "Wanna go on a trip?"

"I don't know… where to?" Lee asked with a smile as bright as the odd man's that had taken him in as a son after the poor kid's parents had died.

"To get a fiancée." Neji replied, liking Lee's expression when he realized he had been called here to accompany Neji.

"Oh, I don't know. I don't think Sakura-san would much appreciate my looking for a fiancée when I already have such a lovely one waiting for me." Lee laughed, being silly like usual. Neji smiled, knowing the other would go.

"I bet she wouldn't… you'll go?" He asked to hear his friend agree as he brushed his long hair out of his face.

"Sure. Since you can't seem to do anything without me!" Lee beamed, saluting his friend.

Neji rolled his eyes and withdrew back into his room. "One day Lee… one day I might laugh at your sad joke attempts."

Lee stuck his tongue out before jumping from the branch to the ground eight feet below. He really was an oddball sometimes… not counting his appearance of a bowl-cut hairstyle and thick eyebrows. "Yeah, whatever! Good night!"

"Night… weirdo." Neji smiled and turned to climb into bed.

The Inuzuka family, huh? He had heard a little about them. The one in question… Kiba… was said to be wild and rough around the edges. Maybe fulfilling Hinata's request wouldn't be too hard… and if Kiba was as unruly as said… Hiashi would be happy his daughter hadn't married him, right? Even if he did come from a respectable family. Every tree had a rotten fruit, wasn't that the saying?

Neji let those thoughts ease him to sleep… of course, his few glasses of wine helped too. In the end he would just have to wait and see how to take his plan of action. Hopefully it wouldn't be too difficult.

-Chapter 1 End-


	2. Next Came Mistaken Identity

Chapter 2: Next Came Mistaken Identity

Neji couldn't fight it! It overpowered him no matter how hard he clenched his jaws. Eyes starting to water, he gave in and yawned before glaring at the lazy boy across from him. Didn't he know yawns were infectious? Yet he did nothing to stop them, or at least politely hide them from view.

Nara Shikamaru. Son of Shikaku who was a long time friend of his uncle's. He came from a notable family as well that herded deer and studied medicine. And just like his father he had the same mop of black hair that he kept in a neat ponytail at the back of his head and the same interesting brown eyes to go with it. People often joked that if it wasn't for Shikamaru's high intelligence, the lazy young man would be relatively useless. Neji could see their point. He had met him one other time when they were still in their early teens. Shikamaru had merely lazed about watching clouds and complained that everything was "too troublesome". Still… as Hinata had pointed out, he was a nice guy and proved dependable when need be.

"Hiashi-sama wasn't kidding when he said 'first thing in the morning', was he?" Lee said suddenly as he jerked out of the light doze he had started to fall into. He stifled a yawn and shook his dark hair out of his eyes, looking a little pale from lack of sleep and crumpled. "I wonder what is taking Ino-san so long."

Neji looked from his friend back to the Hyuuga house where Yamanaka Ino was checking over Hinata since she was in the medical field. It was his first time meeting her, though he had heard things about her from friends of the family who were also friends with the Yamanakas. Apparently her father, Shikamaru's father, and her fiancée's father were all good childhood friends. That had explained her easy familiarity with Shikamaru. He had also heard Shikamaru and her fiancée were best friends.

Ino was a pretty girl with the typical light blonde hair with light blue eyes and slim build who, like most women it seemed, was bossy and like things her way whenever she could have it. He saw how that could be annoying and wondered if he would be able to handle her but then remembered he had also heard she was also very kind and loyal to the people she cared about. She also happened to be a good medic, which was a necessity incase something happened on their trip.

Lee had explained to him when he first arrived how Sakura had really wanted to go, but an emergency has popped up at the hospital which prevented her from doing so. Neji took note how Lee was slightly relieved by that. He really was protective of his loved ones… and Sakura _was_ his most precious person.

Dragging himself from his thoughts he brought his attention back to the house just in time to see the butter-blonde of the young woman Lee had just been asking about making her way toward their small group. As she came closer she gave Neji a knowing look and smiled. So she knew Hinata's game and was going along with it? He released a small breath, relieved. When he had visited Hinata earlier that morning, Hiashi had surprised him with the announcement that he would have Ino look her over before she and Neji's group left. He had worried Ino would out her since he didn't know her well enough to trust her, but now found he really needed to be more trusting of people in general.

"Are you ready to set out?" Neji asked his fellow companions as Shikamaru got to his feet and Lee pulled away from the tree he had been leaning on. They all nodded their agreement and Neji gave his own nod of confirmation. "Good, lets go."

Neji picked up his pack and slung it on his back before heading off toward the main street that would lead them away from his family's land, Shikamaru and Ino following behind him as Lee hurried to catch up with his friend, chatting about whatever popped into his head. Neji half-listened as his eyes fell on the pretty little charm Hinata had given him that morning.

"_Here, Neji nii-san."_

_Neji blinked as she pushed something into his hand. Looking down he saw a small white bird she had made. It was cute and chubby, made from a soft material that felt like fleece. It's small beaded eyes gave it a look of light curiosity. He admired it until he noticed the mark on the forehead. The same as—_

"_Don't look so distressed, Neji nii-san." Hinata said gently, placing a calming hand on his arm as she watched him look over the charm._

"_W-Why… why did you—" Neji blinked as Hinata shook her head and pointed to the bird's belly. He looked at it. _Ai_. Love?_

"_It's only for you… the charm, that mark… it means it's only yours. It's for good luck and safe travels."_

_Neji started at the bird, swallowing the small lump that had formed in his throat. "Thank you… Hinata-sama."_

He traced a thumb over the embroidered kanji before letting the charm fall back into place. Turning his attention back to the road, he nodded his head in agreement to one of Lee's half-heard wonderings. The other man laughed and happily continued on that subject.

As he walked he thought of different ways he might use to discourage this wedding. From there his thoughts went to Uzumaki Naruto. Hmph. He was from nothing. Parents dead, little money… he wondered if Hiashi would ever let Hinata marry him. Though… he was starting to make a name for himself. Maybe. Maybe Hinata could get the happy ending she wanted.

--

"Ah! H-Help!"

Looking over his shoulder, Neji rolled his eyes before smiling in amusement as he and Shikamaru doubled back, each taking hold of one of Ino's hands and tugging her free of the mud that had tried to devour her foot.

"Thanks… I'm sorry!" Ino said quickly, shaking excess mud off then holding it out under the downpour of rain to clean it more.

"It's no problem." Neji replied as he pulled his straw hat over his eyes before looking up at the dark clouds. The rain had started when they had only a half-day's travel left and didn't look like it was going to let up any time soon. This sucked. And Neji briefly wondered if this was a bad omen for things that were to come.

"Neji! Neji!" The Hyuuga looked straight ahead to see Lee running toward him. "It's still clear and passable up ahead! Though there is a brook… and with all this rain it's starting to flood. We should hurry and cross while it's still only up to our ankles!"

Neji nodded his head in agreement before looking to Ino and Shikamaru. They both returned his look with a nod of their head and a determined look of their own. About another three hours and they would arrive at the Inuzuka's main estate. Sudden nervousness bubbled up in Neji's stomach but he ignored it and continued on his way.

--

"Welcome to the Inuzuka house." A kind looking old man greeted them, speaking in a low croaky voice as he bowed to the group. He lead them into the warmth of the house from the cold rain, much to their relief. "I'm sorry to say our head is currently out, but Kiba-bocchan awaits you… would you like to change and warm up before meeting him?"

Neji watched the old man's eyes roam their soaked and chilled bodies. He really needed to get his group warmed up and in dry clothes before they all fell sick. He nodded gratefully. "Yes, please."

The old man smiled and nodded his understanding before motioning them to follow him deeper into the large house. As they walked, the group took it in. It was like most houses of the time. Stained hardwood floor that were kept clean, rice paper walls with shogi screens that lined the hallways they walked down, and candles set at intervals gave the place a soft glow that provided the only light from the stormy darkness. Upon closer inspection scratches could be noted on the floor which alerted Neji that the rumors about the family keeping lots of dogs was probably truth.

They were each shown to their own room and the old man, who said his name was Yukimura, promised to have warm baths waiting for them after the meeting. This made all four of them happy, but none more so than Ino. She bowed low, deeply grateful, making Yukimura blush before entering her room.

Neji entered his, sliding the door closed behind him before dropping his pack to the floor with relief. Looking around the small room he saw a futon had already been laid out for him and there was a small table with a vase of lilies. He set his charm on the table next to the vase before freeing himself from his wet clothes and donning dry ones from his pack. Thinking of the bath that awaited him after the initial meeting, he kept his long curtain of hair down. Readjusting the decorative band he wore over his forehead, he left the room to meet with Yukimura and Lee so they could be brought to meet Kiba before the day was over.

--

"Kiba-bocchan! Hyuuga-san has arrived!" A young woman breathed excitedly as she bustled into the room, carrying a tray of saké and snacks for her master and his friend.

At this announcement, dark eyes focused on the girl as he sat up from his position on the floor where he had been playing with his dog. From the girl his eyes moved to the young man who sat on the chair next to him, reading a book. The man looked over his book, eyes hidden by dark lens glasses.

"Hyuuga-san? Are you sure?" Kiba asked as he got to his feet. The time was drawing near… to meet his fiancée for the first time ever. He felt a little nervous. "And stop calling me 'bocchan'!"

"Of course, Kiba-bocchan!" The woman bowed as she set the tray on a nearby table. "And yes! Yukimura-san came to the kitchens not long ago, requesting hot water for baths for Hyuuga-san's party!"

His dog barked, wagging his tail as he felt the curiosity and excitement rise in his master. The man in the chair set his book aside and watched his friend with interest.

"Kiba, would you like me to accompany you—" He started to speak slowly before getting cut off.

"That won't be necessary, Shino." Kiba replied as he grinned at his friend.

"Kiba-bocchan."

Kiba turned to see Yukimura standing in the doorway. They really were here! His excitement grew.

"Your guests have arrived. They await you in the main room." Yukimura said politely as he bowed to his young master.

Kiba nodded his understanding as he shook dark locks from his eyes and readjusted his clothes to something more presentable than the current sloppy state. His mother had threatened to skin him alive if he dared to offend his future bride with a sloppy first appearance or any lewd actions toward her. She knew her son well… and how a proper young lady like the Hyuuga was could decide Kiba wasn't a suitable husband if he behaved like the animal he normally liked to act.

Kiba smirked at that thought as he started to walk toward Yukimura. A brush against his leg made him halt and hold out his hand. "Akamaru, stay."

The dog sat, staring at his master at the command while his tail wagged slowly. When Kiba started to walk away, Akamaru gave a low whimper. Kiba gave him a pointed look before leaving the room.

Kiba followed Yukimura thinking about his soon-to-be bride. He still really didn't understand why he had to get married to young but his mother had insisted, if not hounded him about it, when she had heard the respectable Hyuuga family was looking for suitable heirs to wed the head's daughter. _It would be a good union between families!_ From what he had heard, Hyuuga Hinata was a very pretty girl with dark hair, pale skin, and beautiful eyes. It had piqued his interest more to learn she had studied some marital arts in her father's dojo. It was nice to know that she wasn't an over-protected delicate flower that needed his constant attention. The typical weak and meek woman did not appeal to him. He couldn't wait to meet her!

"Shall I introduce your arrival?"

Kiba blinked as he looked at the screen door in front of him. His thoughts had carried him this far?! He nodded his head, figuring to use the next few seconds to pull himself together. On the other side of the door… she waited!

--

"You look tired, Neji." Lee commented from next to the other as they sat, kneeling, on the cushions that had been set out for them as they waited for Kiba to arrive. Neji had grown too tired since they entered the room and felt he should try to lighten the other's mood a little.

"No, Lee. You're just too lively." Neji replied lowly, listening intently for approaching footsteps.

Lee watched the other for a moment before grinning. "Of course, Neji-chan! _Anything_ is more lively than a half-dead zombie like you!"

"_Chan_?!" Neji growled as he turned to look at his friend with an annoyed frown. "And half-dead zombie? That makes no sense!"

"It's only nonsensical to supposed sensible people like yourself." Lee laughed as he watched Neji's eyes narrow, making him smack the other on the back playfully. "You're so cute, Neji-chan!"

"Ugh!" Neji winced as the force set him flying forward into a kind of worshipping bow just as Yukimura entered the room.

"Kiba-bocchan is here." He announced croakily as a young man entered behind him. Lee bowed in greeting at the sight of the new arrival as he held back a laugh at Neji who was slowly pushing himself up, tilting his head up with a faint blush at the humiliation of being knocked forward and of Lee calling him 'chan' as he looked at the man known as Inuzuka Kiba.

Kiba's eyes scanned the room and quickly fell on the dark haired beauty that sat next to whoever the young man was. "Yukimura, leave us."

The old man bowed his way out of the room, closing the screen behind him. Kiba stayed where he stood as he took the figure in. She wasn't what he had expected but he was definitely _not_ disappointed! As his mother has said… she had dark hair, pale skin… and amazing eyes. She made him think of the night sky with skin pale like the full moon framed by hair as dark as the midnight sky and silver eyes shining like stars. A tightening began deep in his belly as he took in how she had bowed low to him, her cheeks a soft pink. She seemed so like most girls but there was an air of mystery about her that led him to believe there was more than what he was seeing and that this behavior was just for introduction purposes. He was intrigued.

Neji's first impression was shock. When he thought of Kiba and what he heard about him… he had pictured an animalistic man. There _was_ something beastly about Kiba but in a sort of sophisticated kind of way. Neji mentally shook his head. That made no sense. Kiba had dark eyes… it was hard to tell if they were brown or black from this distance and dark brown hair. The thing that interested him most was the red triangle on each cheek. He had heard it was a tattoo given to members of the family… kind of like ancient scarification rituals. He was, all in all, a handsome man… and Neji wondered if Hinata saw him… would she maybe change her mind about marrying him?

Kiba noticed the Hyuuga's eyes on him and smirked to himself. So… she had an interest in him too? Good. Hopefully there would be zero complications in this marriage. Walking over to sit in front of his guests, he smiled at her and then to her companion. "Welcome to my home, Hinata-san."

Lee's eyes widened a little as Neji tensed. _Hinata_?

-End Chapter 2-

--

A/N: Buwhahaha... that's what you get for looking so girly, Neji! x3 Can't wait to write what happens next!


	3. Getting Into Character

Review Response Corner:

-Insomnia On High: Thank you! I'm happy you find it exciting! And thank you for being the first reviewer! :D

-koi: Well, Neji is going to play along... and... yeah! You'll see as the story goes on! Neji actually acts upon it all in this chapter!

-joy: LOL! That he did! But... it's not really his fault. :3 Oh well, it's what will make the story interesting.

-lola: Nope! Fortunately, for Neji, Kiba doesn't see that Neji is a man! It's because the lighting is low and Neji has his hair down and somewhat loose clothes... therefore an easy mistake, I am sure!

-Hanai-kun: I like Neji and Lee being close friends, too. I think it's cute... part of the reason why they are so chummy in this fic! :D Thanks for the review!

-dogcollar600: Lol, well... as I said before, it's the lighting! And Neji's femininity. Plus Hinata and Neji do look alike, so it's easy for Kiba, under these circumstances, to mistake him for a girl. No one told him it was Neji who arrived, so he is expecting his bride-to-be.

-ren: No, Kiba isn't blind... just mistaken. :3 Which, for this story, is a good thing!

-Mare Hoshi: Of course there is more! And thanks! I am happy you love it! And I really do hope to make the situation as funny as possible! :D No longer do you have to wait to read more, for here is the next chapter!

-UchihaJIS: I'm happy you find it amusing so far! :D That makes me happy. Lol, yeah... Lee is kind of mean for smacking Neji. But it helped the story... so yay?

--

Chapter 3: Getting Into Character

_What the hell?! Hinata?_ He thought he was _Hinata_? Damn bastard! He was all male! Screw everyone who thought he was girly looking! He couldn't help his delicate features and natural Hyuuga beauty—wait. He thought… he was Hinata? This could work. Just maybe.

Lee looked from Kiba to Neji and then back again. He thought… Neji was… oh Kami! Neji must be seething! He was sometimes sensitive about his looks. "Ah! Err, well H-Hi—"

"Silence." Neji commanded quickly and lowly, looking at the bit of floor in front of him. He could feel Lee's curious eyes on him. _Don't blow it before it even starts!_ Keeping his voice low and raspy, he continued. "I can speak for myself, Lee-san."

Lee stared with slight surprise now. What was Neji playing at…? And why was he calling him _san_? "I—"

"I beg you to please forgive me, Inuzuka-san. It seems on my travels here I have fallen to a small cold." Neji said softly, adding a shy cough. Good. That should explain his voice. Really! Just maybe this would work!

Lee bowed his head in mock shame, frowning as he tried to understand Neji's game. He also didn't want to give away that he didn't know what was going on when he had the feeling he probably should look like nothing was different.

Kiba had to admit he was a little surprised. First at the sound of her voice. It was huskier than he first imagined, even if she wasn't sick he felt she wouldn't have the light voice like a bell's chime. He liked that. He often found those tones annoying. He mother was gruff and spoke with a more masculine-like tone at times… it was what he was used to. He was pleased. It also came as a surprise to hear her give such a sharp order. Of course that man must be beneath her, still… before she had seemed so quiet and shy. It really was good to know there was more to her than what met the eye so far.

Even though he had met her only seconds ago, he already had the distinct feeling he was going to enjoy her. Hopefully _all_ of her. "It's no trouble. Hinata-san, please call me by my name."

Neji raised his eyebrows lightly at the request. Was he trying to make him feel comfortable around him? Putting on a shy front, he looked off to the side in an embarrassed manner, which wasn't _that_ hard to fake since he was actually a little embarrassed by the situation. "I-I'm sorry, I cannot do that Inuzuka-san. It would be inappro—"

"I want you to! After all… we're going to be married. Please call me Kiba." He wanted to hear her say his name. He really did! He wanted to hear how it would sound.

Neji turned to look at Kiba, eyes carefully hiding his emotions. _That's what you think._ Actually blushing a little at deciding to give in to Kiba's request against his better judgment, he sighed. "Very well, K-Kiba… san."

"Thank you." He practically beamed as he let her voice echo through his head. He loved how his name sounded on her lips! A small smirk played about his features as he thought how much more he'd like it when his name was in the form of a cry of pleasure. Well, that'd have to wait.

"Kiba-san… about tomorrow, what time do we leave?" Neji asked lightly as he thought about the items he would need to buy to pull this off. First on his list? Female clothing. He needed to do it before they departed the next day.

"Ah." He was a little surprised by this question. Did she really want to leave so soon? "Are you sure you don't want to stay a day and rest? Especially if you have a cold, maybe—"

"No, no! All is well! I—plus… I should hurry… back to father, lest he worry about my virtue being compromised." Neji replied quickly, a little panicked at the thought of staying longer than need be only to suddenly turn red at what he had said. _What the hell? His virtue?!_

"Eh…?" Kiba flushed red as well. Her virtue…? He didn't know if he should be offended by that. So her father was worried he would ravage his pure daughter before the ceremony? Than why let her come? Of course… that wouldn't be entirely unfounded… the Hyuuga was so beautiful, he swore himself already smitten with his lovely fiancée. "I… see. Well, lets head out before the sun is high."

Neji bowed his head in understanding, his hair caressing his cheek as it fell over his shoulder. It would give him time to shop and prepare before they left. He wasn't really sure what he was getting himself into but he would do it to the best of his ability. For Hinata's sake.

Lee, who had been trying hard not to laugh at Neji's 'virtue' outburst, now watched as he bowed his head. What was he thinking…? His attention was caught at a sudden hand movement from Neji, hidden behind his back. Lee noted it was Neji's silent way of asking for help. Taking his queue, Lee bowed low to Kiba.

"Forgive me, Inuzuka-san, but may I request leaving things here for tonight? I really think… Hinata-sama should rest now." Lee said lightly as he moved to Neji's side, the other giving him a silent look of thanks.

Kiba looked between the two. _They seem close... maybe too close._ He looked at Hinata. She did look tired. Why didn't he see it before? Nodding his head, he agreed. He would see her again at breakfast… he could wait those few hours. "Okay."

"Thank you." Neji said lightly, bowing respectfully before leaning against Lee as he made to stand up. He used the other to help hide the fact his somewhat loose Hyuuga robes didn't hide that he didn't have breasts.

He kept close to Lee as he stood, Lee keeping close to him as well. He didn't really understand what Neji was doing now, but trusted him enough to follow silently along. Kiba stood as well, noticing Hinata was tall. She must have stood at 5'9" to his 6'… interesting. Some might find that displeasing but he was happy he wouldn't have to strain his neck or hers when he wanted to kiss or anything like that. He smirked… but… he really didn't like how close the two were together. He then noticed her clothes. Weren't those… men's—what? The rain? Was she so close to that man that they shared clothes? Hmph.

"Hinata-san, allow me to accompany you to your room." Kiba said with a smile as he walked toward her. It would be nice to talk to her alone, maybe even get a chance to touch her.

Neji released a small gasp as he moved to hide himself behind Lee. _Stay away idiot! You can't find out I'm a guy yet!_

Lee dutifully took on his roll as guardian and firmly placed himself between the two. "I'm sorry and I mean no disrespect, Inuzuka-san, but I must decline in Hinata-sama's stead. At this moment in time it might not be appropriate to..."

Kiba frowned as he came to a halt. Maybe… he was moving too fast. "Right."

Lee nodded before doing something that Neji didn't expect and surprised Kiba even more. Grabbing Neji's arm he bent low before tugging the other onto his back, standing when he was secure. Neji flushed brightly at the indignity of this position as Lee bowed slightly to Kiba and carried him out of the room.

Kiba watched them go before sighing. He had to remember to move with more care. Just because they were to be married within the week didn't mean Hinata would automatically feel comfortable with him. They were still strangers after all. If he didn't want her to shy away, he'd have to approach her like he would a timid animal, huh? He smiled. After meeting her he really was grateful he had agreed to marry her, even if she was from a different family.

* * *

Neji waited until Lee had carried him to the safety of his room, extremely happy they met no one of the Inuzuka house on the way, before he launched into his angry tirade at Lee's actions.

"Put me down you idio—" Neji started out angrily, whacking Lee on his shoulders before he was dropped unceremoniously to the floor. He hissed in pain before scowling when Lee laughed. "What the hell was that about?!"

Lee smiled happily at his riled friend, no longer intimidated by his bursts of anger and threatening nature. Despite all his huff, he knew Neji was just show when he was mad around the people he cared about. Smile turning into a grin, he thought about the other's question.

"I don't know, why don't you tell me Neji—or should I continue calling you _Hinata-sama_?" He replied as he watched Neji get to his feet.

Neji looked away, anger subsiding a little as he thought hard. Lee was his closest friend and one of the very few people he personally trusted. Lee wouldn't betray him… it wasn't in his nature. He also happened to be… a romantic. Walking over to his door he slid it shut before ushering Lee to the corner of the room furthest from the door.

"Look… when Hinata-sama supposedly fell ill and I went to see her, she revealed it was all just an act. She did it so she wouldn't have to come here. She figured I would be sent in her place and asked me to help her…" He explained in a rushed whisper, keeping an ear out for anyone approaching.

Lee felt his eyes narrow as he listened to what Neji was saying. He was curious to see where this was going and was a little surprised Hinata had done something against the girl's normal meek nature.

"She does not wish to marry Inuzuka-san. Her heart lies with Uzumaki." He snorted as he watched Lee's eyebrows rise in surprise. "I know… but she said she loves him… I can't deny her when she's trying so hard. She asked me to help make Inuzuka-san not want to marry her."

"By… pretending to be her?" Lee asked, an amused smile starting to grow. This… was… awesome! He wanted to laugh but figured now wasn't the time.

"Err… no. That just… kind of happened." Neji sighed; still a little miffed Kiba thought he was Hinata just by sight… unless—

"Because Inuzuka-san thought you were a girl?" Lee asked, not helping, as he laughed into his hand. "It's always been said you were rather _pretty_ for a man—"

"I am _not_! And it was unfortunate Inuzuka-san is blind—" Neji began angrily, blushing as he remembered all the comments about his sometimes _feminine_ appearance.

"'Kiba-san'."

"And—what?" He blinked as he looked to a smiling Lee.

"'Kiba-san'." He repeated, staring at the other young man.

"Kiba-san?" Neji blinked. What about him?

"You are to call him by his name, remember?" Lee explained, clearly amused again.

Neji went against himself and clearly frowned. That's right… he was to call _him_ 'Kiba'! Ugh. He didn't want to. It was too personal and he wanted none of that. Hopefully he could make the man not want to marry him—er, Hinata, as soon as possible. "Whatever."

"Aww, don't be like that. I'm sure he loved it when his name tumbled from your lips!" Lee teased, laughing again as Neji gave him a death glare. "_Oh, K-Kiba-san!_"

Neji blushed in annoyance and embarrassment as Lee attempted to mock him. He did _not_ say it like that! The idiot! "Lee!"

"Yes, my beautiful lady?" Lee beamed as he stepped out of Neji's reach when it looked like he might actually try to strangle him. He really did love Neji's _playful_ nature.

"Shut up and go take your bath!" Neji yelled, even his ears turning red now. Lee always seemed loved riling him up when there was lack of nothing better to do! And for what?

"Of course, my lady!" Lee obeyed happily before pausing at the door. "…Hey, Neji?"

The Hyuuga instantly calmed at his name and Lee's serious tone as he turned to look at the other boy. "What?"

"What are you going to tell Ino-san and Shikamaru-san?" He asked with serious interest as he watched the other, highly doubting he would tell the others the truth. Especially if it concerned Hinata in such a way. Neji could be distrustful like that… ever since that incident when they were kids.

"I'll take care of that. We'll meet before bed." Neji said lightly as he thought on it. Lee nodded once before leaving Neji to take his own bath.

* * *

"Settle down, I have something important to tell you—" Neji called to the three that had assembled into his room. Shikamaru was grumbling about the time while Ino kept asking Lee what was so funny since the man couldn't stop snickering.

"Neji-san! Was Inuzuka-san as handsome as people say? Did he set your heart on fire with his sexy looks and distinctive—" Ino said happily as she couldn't contain her curiosity until Shikamaru tutted her. "_What_?"

"Should you really be saying such things?" Shikamaru asked her seriously, somewhat annoyed.

Ino frowned as she watched him before anger settled on her beautiful features. "It's not like I am going to cheat on Chouji! A girl is entitled to look!"

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He knew she loved his best friend… but sometimes she really didn't show it with her flirtatious nature. Ino huffed as Neji sighed.

"Ino-san, I really cannot… er, answer that question as it is a matter of opinion, however you'll see him tomorrow so…" _Well… he was handsome, but that's neither here nor there._ Neji blushed. Why the hell did he think that? 'Cause its true? Even so! And he wasn't sexy nor would he ever set _his_ heart on fire—stupid girl! He shook his head. "That aside… there is a change I must tell you about."

Ino and Shikamaru both looked at him at those words, Ino with slight curiosity and Shikamaru with some apprehension as to what the new was.

"From… from here on out I will be posing as Hinata-sama… to—to see if Kiba-san is worthy of her." He offered as an explanation when he saw two sets of eyebrows rise in curiosity.

"_Kiba-san_?" Shikamaru now questioned with interest.

"I—he asked me to call… him that." Neji felt a light blush dust his cheeks at realizing he had called Kiba by his first name and Shikamaru and Ino had caught it.

"Ah! That sounds so romantic!" Ino chimed in, smiling. "Hinata-san is so lucky!"

Neji arched an eyebrow at that. She was making him sound like… a considerate lover or something. Well… at least she was happy about it, which was good. He would need her help.

"Are you sure Inuzuka-san will… fall for that?" Shikamaru asked slowly. This seemed more troublesome than need be.

"Oh, well—" Neji had worried about that too, but he seemed to have pulled it off just fine… or maybe Kiba was just stupid.

"Inuzuka-san already thinks he is Hinata-san! He was first to call him—" Lee laughed behind the hand Neji had clamped over his mouth, Shikamaru arching a questioning eyebrow.

Ino stared before smiling as she took Neji in. He really was a beautiful man, with feminine features if you looked at him right. He must've gotten that from his mother. "Must be because Neji-san looks like a pretty girl with his hair down."

Neji was annoyed again. Damn them all and their blind eyes! But whatever. He had to deal with it for now… since he was actually trying to portray an attractive woman. "I… guess. Ino-san, will you help me?"

Ino's eyes seemed to light up as she beamed at the beautiful man. "Of course! With anything!"

Neji breathed a sigh of success before looking to Shikamaru. "Will you… play along?"

Shikamaru eyed him for a moment before sighing. He liked Hinata… she wasn't a troublesome woman like most. And Neji wasn't that bad of a guy either. "Fine."

"Good. Thank you. That aside… tomorrow we leave before the sun is high. Get plenty of rest." He said to his group before dismissing them with a nod of his head.

Ino saw the other two out of the room before stopping and smiling at Neji. "Tomorrow… I will go and get you some suitable clothes. Be up extra early and I will help you prepare."

Neji blinked at this sudden announcement, but was pleased. Ino had beat him to bringing it up but it all worked out. He nodded his understanding gratefully. "Thank you."

"Good night!" She beamed at him before leaving the room too. Neji sighed again. Tomorrow was going to be a long day.

-Chapter 3 End-

--

A/N: GO NEJI! Operation: Pose As Hinata-Sama is complete!! x3 Yes, yes... this shall all work out nicely. Lol, Kiba has just met her-- I mean him-- practically and he's already being perverted... bad Kiba! *snicker* Well, well... I hope this chapter was enjoyed and I shall try to get the next one out as soon as possible! :D

**EDIT: (10/30/08) HEY!!~ SO I JUST ADDED A "COMING SOON" SECTION TO MY PROFILE!!~ :D PLEASE TAKE A LOOK IF IT'S SOMETHING YOU'RE INTERESTED IN! OR ARE CURIOUS TO SEE WHAT MIGHT BE COMING NEXT!


	4. Clearing Step One!

Chapter 4: Clearing Step One!

"Ino-san, why do I require this?" Neji asked lightly as he held up a razor with silver eyes falling to his companion, who was busy laying out a dark blue yukata and some accessories for him.

Ino turned to look at the tool in question before rolling her eyes. "Why to shave with, of course."

Neji's eyes narrowed at her 'it should be obvious!' tone as she finished with his newly bought clothes and began readying a small tub of water. He had awoken at the first light of dawn, rising slowly like the sun from the earth. Ino stopped by and got his measurements before he set to unpacking his pack. He would give _his_ clothes to Lee to carry for him while he traveled with his soon-to-be female's apparel. Ino returned an hour and a half later with the now fully risen sun, her arms full with four outfits and _other needed things_ she had explained.

Neji stared at the tool critically, like it shared Ino's thoughts, and set it aside. "Yes, well… like most of the men in my family I do not require the need to shave facial hair as none ever grows."

Ino arched a pale eyebrow in reply before smiling. "Well that's one less thing to worry about with your disguise… however…"

She walked over to Neji and pushed him to sit on the table with the vase of flowers before tugging one of his legs up and pushing the hem of his pants up to his knee.

"What are you—" He gasped in pain before smacking her hand away from him and rubbing soothingly at his stinging flesh. "Ow! What the hell?!"

"Unfortunately it seems the men in your family still grow hair on their legs." She smirked at her mean play of grabbing one of his light hairs and pulling. "Thus you shave."

He glared at her as she held the razor out to him. "Why on earth do I need to—"

"Because, _Hinata-sama_, women tend to keep their legs smooth like your pretty face." Ino easily replied as she handed him a bar of lavender scented soap. "And so will you… you never know what might happen… and if your legs get revealed in the clothes you wear, they should appear as womanly as you."

Neji scowled at her in defense and wondered if it was a good idea to have asked her for help since she seemed to be enjoying this a bit too much.

She watched him with a smile before pulling the soap back with a second thought. "Actually… let me do that. I need you to do something else so we can finish this transformation faster."

Neji looked hesitant but decided to give in since it would be better to hurry and leave. He wanted to make his escape while Yukimura wasn't watching. Obviously he hadn't said he was a man to his master, but if he left in women's clothes, the old man might say something and ruin his charade.

"What shall I do?" He asked as Ino took the razor and set it on her thigh as she knelt before him.

She handed him a jar of cream and a jar of dried grass and flowers in return. "Rub the cream on your skin to make it softer and the dried bits into your hair for a womanly scent."

Neji stared for a minute before engaging in his tasks. He started with the lotion that held an aloe and almond-cherry scent. He messaged it into his face, neck, shoulders, and arms while Ino wet and lathered his legs with the lavender soap. It felt peculiar to have someone touching him in such a way. It almost tickled as her small hands rubbed just a little above his knees. He was reaching for the jar of dried fragrance when she made to press the razor to his skin. A cruel scowl with the flash of metal and a stinging followed by the warm rush of blood down his face flashed through his mind and made him jerk away as he quickly caught her wrist, squeezing hard so she dropped the potential weapon.

"Neji-san!" She hissed in pain through her teeth, catching his attention.

"Sorry!" He let her go, breathing a little more quickly than before as his heart still remembered his fear from that one incident. "Ino-san, I'm really sorry… maybe I should do it."

Ino rubbed at her released wrist lightly before looking at him with a frown. She wanted to ask what that was about but the way he avoided her gaze told her to drop it.

"Yeah, okay. Give me the dried flowers." She said lightly, shaking her hand before holding it out.

He handed her the jar before grabbing the razor and picking up where she had been stopped. He inwardly flinched at the feel of the tiny blade raking over his delicate skin as he willed his mind to keep his past memories locked away. In his distraction of trying to fool the Inuzuka, he had forgotten his foolish fear of people wielding sharp objects around him. He really needed to let the past go!

* * *

"Wait until you see her!" Kiba said happily to his closest friend as he dried Akamaru off, fresh from his bath. He wanted the dog clean when Hinata met him. "Not only is she really pretty but she has an air of mystery that makes her rather intriguing as well. I cannot wait to get to know her more and have her warm up to me!"

The bespectacled man watched his friend thoughtfully as he listened to him chatter away happily about his future bride. He thought the girl must be _something_ interesting to have Kiba acting like a child who had just received a marvelous Christmas present.

"I bet when you see her, you'll want her for yourself! But… you can't have her!" Kiba smirked, patting Akamaru's head, now trying purposefully to get _some_ kind of reaction from the other man. He had been standing there, arms crossed and dark glasses blank as he stared at him. That was usually how Shino was but he was more interesting when he was out of element… like that time he actually _laughed_.

"Kiba… please stop acting like an exuberant child." Shino finally said as he turned his back on the other before tossing over his shoulder a furrowed look which meant he was probably getting annoyed. "It's embarrassing."

"Whoa! It moves! I thought you finally turned to stone, Shino." Kiba replied, shrugging off the other's attempted insult. "You really ought to lighten up. Women don't understand your stoic and aloof personality and they think you're a bore."

"Kiba." Shino said, per his way of telling the other to shut up and mind his _own_ damn business. He could express a lot with Kiba by saying so little.

"Yeah, yeah." Kiba smirked again at him. He knew Shino didn't like his faults pointed out by a 'stupid mutt' like him, as Shino had fondly endeared him with during one night of drunken bonding. "Damn! When is the meal?!"

"You're not bringing Akamaru, are you?" Shino asked as he turned to face the other again.

"Why not? Akamaru always eats with—" Kiba replied with a small frown at the instinctive realization that though Shino's tone didn't express it, he was reprimanding him.

"Perhaps your fiancée will find dining with a dog offensive." Shino pointed out without hesitation as Kiba arched a thoughtful brow.

He thought on that before frowning. Why was Shino more observant than him? And he hadn't even met her! There was always the chance he was right… for now it was respectful to grant her wishes, but he'd have to insist after they were married, if need be, that Akamaru be allowed.

"Right… sorry Akamaru but it looks like you'll have to stay behind." Kiba said apologetically as he patted soft brown ears. Akamaru whined his understanding to his master as he licked Kiba's nose.

When Yukimura came to call them for breakfast, Kiba nearly shoved Shino all the way to the breakfast table, eager to show Hinata off. It was part of their friendly rivalry, Shino supposed, sighing to himself that Kiba still pursued to be 'one up' on him. Though, it made him a little happy. It meant Kiba cared and still wanted his acknowledgement, even if some of the reasons _were_ a bit juvenile for their age.

* * *

"Uh, I'm sorry Inuzuka-san. Hinata-sama was feeling a little feverish she so decided to rest a little longer." Lee said as directed by his _mistress_ when Kiba and another man came to the table. He was happy Yukimura had left them to tend to the house.

Kiba frowned at this news as he paused in kneeling at the low table. "Is she worse? Maybe I should go see—"

"I wouldn't do that if I were you." A lazy drawl stopped Kiba from leaving the table. Shikamaru smirked at Kiba's questioning look. Obviously he didn't know the ways of women. "Women don't like to be seen in such imperfect states and you'll more than likely get yelled at for your trouble. Ino is with her… best to leave her be for the moment."

Three pairs of eyebrows raised in admiration at his intellect. Kiba nodded slowly in agreement before sitting with Shino. Lee smiled at Shikamaru's flawless intervention.

"Ah! Inuzuka-san! I believe we have not introduced ourselves yet!" Lee exclaimed politely as he bowed his head in apology. "My name is Rock Lee and this is Nara Shikamaru."

Kiba nodded his head in greeting before motioning to his friend. "Allow me to introduce you to Aburame Shino, a long time friend."

The three men nodded to the introduced, Shino watching Shikamaru for a moment.

"Nara Shikamaru… I've heard of your family and of your cool use of intellect to solve what even the best could not in many fields." Shino commented with light interest. He admired the man's smarts, being an intelligent man himself.

Kiba eyed the pony tailed man with newfound interest at Shino's words. _That_ was _the_ Nara Shikamaru? He didn't look like a genius… and it was odd for Shino to take so much interest in another human being— well at least to express it!

They talked a little about the trip back to the Hyuuga's main house and the recent weather until Lee was called away to Hyuuga-san's needs. Kiba felt a twinge of jealousy that she called for the other man and not him.

When Lee returned he announced that Hinata had gone out for a walk to get some fresh air and that they should meet her and Ino to head out when they were finished eating. Shikamaru felt pity for the Aburame guy as Kiba hissed at him incessantly to hurry so they could go meet with the 'girls'. After a while Shino gave up trying to eat in peace. Setting his chopsticks aside calmly, he turned furrowed brows to his friend.

"Kiba." Shino said simply before getting to his feet and leaving the room.

"Jeeze… don't have to get so moody!" Kiba muttered as he got to his feet before turning to his soon-to-be traveling partners. "Well, meet you there."

Lee and Shikamaru nodded before leaving the table themselves to go and get their things.

"Is he ready?" Shikamaru asked lowly, figuring it would be troublesome if he wasn't.

"Just wait until you see our _Lady_." Lee grinned a sparkly smile as he walked with the other man.

* * *

"Phew! Made it out safely!" Ino said happily as she took Neji's cloak and quickly packed it away before she set to fluffing Neji to near perfection.

After she had scented Neji's hair and helped him lotion his legs, she bullied him into shaving under his arms as well, though kept it to herself that it was more for personal entertainment than actual need. With Neji's body ready to go, she helped him get dressed in the yukata before pinning his hair up elegantly. Neji fought using make-up just to fight with her, she figured, when she tried to apply some. She argued how it would make his features softer and after an intense staring contest, that she won, he gave in but threatened to keep it light or he'd cut her hair while she slept. It was something Ino didn't doubt for a second… and she _was_ rather fond of her hair.

"Yes, your plan worked flawlessly." Neji nodded as his adjusted his make-shift breasts to a more comfortable position. Ino had made them by binding some crumpled cloth to his chest. After that she called for Yukimura and asked for a glass of milk so Neji could sneak out without his notice. "I didn't meet anyone on the way, either."

"Good." Ino nodded in approval as she fussed with his hair a little, making sure some locks stayed pinned in place, covering his forehead effectively—the only way he'd go without his usual bandages and head piece. She had to fight him on that, too. She had seen what lay behind the coverings that he desperately wanted to hide, but didn't understand why. He was rather sensitive about it and she had to yield to his demands before he would to hers. She sighed. He was almost like a spoiled brat at that moment.

After a few minutes Neji grew annoyed and pushed her hand away, telling her with his expression to stop fussing over him. She had done a wonderful job making him more womanly. Enough was enough for now!

"One last thing, Neji." Ino sighed, getting his message loud and clear as she dug into her medic's bag and pulled out a small vial of purple liquid. "Drink this."

Neji eyed it cautiously before looking at her with doubt. "What is _that_?"

"It's a potion. For your throat. It'll make it scratchy to add to your 'sick-story'. You won't be able to speak too loudly, which isn't a problem since you're trying to have a more feminine voice." Ino replied as she pushed the vial into his hands. "Don't worry. It's safe and only lasts twenty-eight hours. I made it and have tested it on myself before."

Neji continued to eye the liquid before pulling the top off and smelling it. It smelled… medicinal. "Are you sure?"

Ino pushed it to his lips, nodding, and when he started to take a drink she smiled. "Hinata-sama had no complaints about my potions and powders and we both saw how effective it was for her."

His eyes widened as he swallowed while breathing in in shock at the same time, effectively causing him to choke. He shot her an accusatory glare as he tried to cough the liquid out of his lungs and catch his breath, all the while she beamed at him. _It was her?! She actually participated in Hinata's trick?!_

-End Chapter 4-

--

A/N: Okay! So here is the update for this story! :D I planned on posting it tomorrow, but I finished it just minutes ago... and thought I should just post it now. One less thing to worry about.

Lol, I am making Kiba such a dork at the moment. Sorry! He's excited? I don't know... poor Shino. But I have some treats for him later, so all is well? Shikamaru got to put his two cents in! XD Go Shika! I was going to add more but decided to cut if off there... because-- well it just seemed okay to with the recent revelation?

Next chapter there will be some ogling of poor Neji, mistrust, minor hostility, and Lee getting beat with a... well, I don't know yet. I kind of want to draw Neji in his soon-to-be described yukata for visual effect... :3 Mmm, maybe.

Until the next chapter!! ...Whenever that is!


	5. Introductions of Mistrust and Unease

Chapter 5: Introductions of Mistrust And Unease

Ino once again smiled knowingly at him as she smacked his back in an attempt to help him. When he finally managed to catch his breath and regain his composure, she opened a delicate white parasol that had a traditional Japanese countryside painted on it and held it over his head while explaining the shadow would help his disguise and to keep his Adams apple hidden.

"You—" He coughed lightly as raising his voice made his throat feel scratchier than the original itchiness he felt when he was silent.

"Anything above soft tones will aggravate your throat." Ino smiled with mock sweetness at him as she pushed the parasol into his hands. "Look pretty my lady, they come."

Neji frowned for a second and turned to follow Ino's gaze as she looked over his shoulder. He gasped and yelped in surprise as a monstrous creature came bounding toward them. Stumbling toward Ino he tried to resist the urge to spear it with the end of his parasol. He was suppose to be a _lady_ after all, but he didn't want to be eaten either.

"Kiba. Call Akamaru back." Shino stated to his unobservant friend in warning as he watched the frightened reaction of one of the ladies.

"Huh?" Kiba answered in a somewhat dazed tone as he turned his attention to his friend and upon seeing the man's furrowed expression, gasped lightly before turning back to staring ahead of him while his senses returned. When he had seen Hinata again, her body wrapped snuggly in a yukata, he had let his mind run away from him with secret fantasies. "Akamaru!"

Akamaru heeded the voice of his master at once, stopping and turning to the man with his tail wagging and giving a light yip of response.

Neji watched the scene and nearly fell over in surprise. That thing was a _dog_? When it was the size of a small _bear_?! Oh dear Kami! He brought a hand to his chest to still his racing heart as he watched the others approach closer, forgetting for a moment about Ino and her confessions. Pushing his mind to work properly after that small fright, Neji quickly remembered his duties as a lady, having seen Hinata perform them shyly thousands of times. He bowed respectfully to Kiba and the newcomer, figuring it was best to remain polite until they were a safe distance from the Inuzuka compound.

Kiba beamed in pleasure at her greeting, eyeing appreciatively her dark blue yukata. It fit nicely to her body, white and silver embroided wave crests lining the hems of her sleeves and up the right side of her leg. A simple silken silver obi was wrapped thickly around her waist, decorated with a gold braided obi cord. Her zouri had black thongs and her tabbi socks were a pristine white. He thought it suited her nicely and hoped to gain some points with her by telling her so. Unfortunately he was beaten to it.

"Hinata-sama, you look as pretty as a lady should." Lee commented lightly, wanting to give him some support as he read from the other's body language he was somewhat uncomfortable. Neji really did look too cute all dolled up like that and he wanted to tease him but decided to hold back for now. But seeing him like this brought the realization that if he didn't love Sakura as much as he did and if he had an attraction to men… he'd have chased after his beautiful friend, even if he knew his affections wouldn't be returned for the same reason Neji didn't want to marry Tenten.

Kiba frowned when Hinata returned the other man's comment with a light smile. He liked Lee a little less.

"Oh! Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san, allow me to introduce our medic during our travels! Yamanaka Ino." Lee hurried to introduce after he returned Neji's smile.

Ino eyed Kiba with interest as she bowed to him upon introduction, making Shikamaru frown and roll his eyes before turning his attention to Neji. He was still a little stunned to see how beautiful the other looked as a girl and briefly wondered if he had any interest in men.

"Ino-san, this is Inuzuka Kiba, of course, and his friend Aburame Shino." Lee continued politely for the group so Neji wouldn't have to. Kiba and Shino bowed politely in return.

"Ah, Inuzuka-san, I must apologize for not joining you all at breakfast. Please do not worry though, Hinata-sama is feeling better, however it seems she's losing her voice, thus I apologize on her behalf as well." Ino said dutifully as she bowed again, receiving an admiring smile from Neji.

Kiba looked at Hinata and frowned lightly. Poor girl. He hoped she felt better soon. Taking a step toward her, he paused as she tensed. Backing off a little he decided to personally introduce Hinata to Shino.

"Hinata-san, I would like you to meet my best—well, one of my best friends, Shino." Kiba said happily as he pulled Shino toward her.

Neji bowed his head under Shino's dark gaze. The dark glasses he wore made it impossible to see his eyes and his face remained blank. It made him feel nervous, like Shino was secretly criticizing him. He whispered a soft 'hello' in reply.

Shino eyed the person before him, taking her in. He could see why Kiba was taken in by her beauty. She was truly something to behold. And he could also see what Kiba meant by there being an air of mystery, but… he didn't find it intriguing. It made him suspicious. Her posture made him think of someone trying to put up a wall to hide their secrets. And while he was certain not _every_ woman would instantly fall for Kiba's charm, the girl seemed determined to avoid him for the most part. He decided to let that go as a young woman's reaction to an arranged marriage… but there was still something about her he didn't quite trust. While Kiba was more trouble than use, he wouldn't forgive _anyone_ who hurt him.

Neji felt relief when Shino turned his attention from him back to his friend as Kiba then introduced him to the bear-dog.

"This is my other best friend, Akamaru. I've had him since he was a pup. He's very smart and very loyal. I hope you'll grow to like him." Kiba smiled as he patted Akamaru's head when the dog came to his side at the mention of his name.

Neji eyed the dog warily. He did like animals, he really did, but who could blame him for being apprehensive toward something that could _eat_ him if given the chance? He didn't trust the dog and when he hesitantly held out his hand to attempt a greeting, Akamaru seemed to sense his unease and reacted by snapping at the hand.

Neji gasped and quickly withdrew his hand, his dislike and mistrust of the dog rising as Shino watched the interaction with a small frown. Akamaru must sense something about the girl too. He'd have to keep his eye on her since Kiba was obviously blinded by his fascination with her.

"Akamaru!" Kiba grabbed at the fur on the back of his neck and pulled him back lightly with a surprised frown. Akamaru whined lightly in defense. "I'm sorry Hinata-san! I don't understand… Akamaru really likes girls usually, and he's never snapped seriously at anyone before."

"It's… fine." Neji mumbled, trying to get his heart to slow down. Great. It was good to know he was the first the beast tried to attack. _Kami, don't tell me my charade is going to be ruined by a damn dog!_

"Must have scared him."

Everyone turned to look at Shino at those words with curiosity.

"Scared him?" Lee asked. If anything, Neji looked like he would die of fright if that dog got too close.

"Yes, well… if she is afraid, its likely Akamaru sensed it and got nervous himself so in response nipped at her in defense." Shino said calmly while staring intently at Neji, making the other fidget lightly. "Unless… it was something else."

Neji kept his face blank but inside he was panicking. Did that man suspect something?! Lee, sensing Neji's unease, rushed in to help him. He found it a little amusing how Neji seemed to suddenly become rather helpless when he took on this role.

"I think that makes sense, Aburame-san! Hinata-sama is not use to such large animals. She probably thinks he'll eat her or something!" Lee laughed, not knowing he was correct.

Neji blushed in embarrassment against his will at Lee's words and slight anger that he seemed to find it funny. Kiba caught this and smiled. _Was that really what it was?_ She was cute.

"Ah, Hinata-san… don't worry, the only one eating you will be me." Kiba teased smoothly, unable to resist as he gave her a heated look.

The smile Lee had after laughing faded as Shikamaru seemed to choke and Ino's cheeks turned pink with amusement as Neji's jaw dropped, face turning a deep red. He stuttered a few unintelligible things before turning angrily on his heel and starting to walk off toward home. Ino giggled before following.

_The Pervert!_ He fumed, embarrassed by the Inuzuka's words and horrified that his stupid mind _actually_ thought of what it would be like to feel his lips on his skin, teeth teasingly nipping… he flushed harder and made to quicken his steps so as to put more distance between him and Kiba… only to misstep in his new zouri and trip, falling face first into the dirt.

"Hinata-sama!" Ino cried out, rushing to his side before anyone else to be sure his disguise stayed intact.

_Save me from this humiliation by killing me now._ Neji silently pleaded as he pushed himself to a sitting position. He felt Ino hover over him as she checked him over. She whispered an 'Everything's okay!' in his ear before dusting him off.

Kiba was about to walk over and offer a hands up until the sight of a revealed creamy calf caught his eyes, effectively holding his attention. The way Hinata had chose to sit up, ended up parting her yukata a little and exposed her legs up to a little past her knees. Staring, his fingers itched to feel them but before he could get too lost in those thoughts his attention was brought to Lee as he knelt before Hinata and asked if she was okay. He growled to himself.

When Neji muttered he was fine, Lee smiled and brushed some dirt from his cheek lightly before leaning close and asking playfully, "Hey, since you're having trouble walking… should I carry you again?"

Neji reacted just as he thought he would. His eyes widened before narrowing as his lips curled into a light scowl. When he tried to vocally react he ended up in a coughing fit, which was probably for the best since most of what he wanted to say was _very_ unlady-like. Unable to vocally reproach, he slipped a traitorous zouri off and whacked the other man about the head.

Kiba stared for a second before roaring with laughter while Shino arched an eyebrow in interest, Shikamaru's lips tugged up in a small amused smile, and Ino shot Kiba a nervous look before hurrying to catch Neji's hand.

"Hi-Hinata-sama! I—please stop! You'll work yourself into another fever!" Ino pleaded lightly before hissing in his ear. "And it's _not_ lady-like!"

Neji instantly desisted, feigning embarrassment as he lowered his head and allowed Ino and Lee to pull him to his feet. Lee laughed as he pulled the zouri from his friend's hand and knelt down again to slip it back where it belonged as Ino fixed his yukata obsessively.

Shino watched with furrowed brows at Lee's dedication to the girl. He wasn't sure if the look he saw in the other man's eyes were real or if he was just seeing things. When all was put in order, Shino addressed them with an idea.

"Kiba, why don't I take Akamaru and walk up ahead with Nara-san, Rock-san and Yamanaka-san can follow behind you and Hyuuga-san." He said evenly, looking at his friend. This would hopefully allow the two to warm up—well, Hinata to warm up to Kiba. There would also be space for her nerves of Akamaru to settle and Rock Lee could keep his eyes on his charge without constantly being at her side. He also liked the idea of having the one most likely for intelligent conversation at his side.

Kiba eyed his friend before smiling at such a good idea. He'd get Hinata mostly to himself for a bit and Akamaru liked and trusted Shino so him going with the other shouldn't be an issue. Trying to get his fiancée to warm up to his dog was one less problem he needed at the moment. "I'm fine with it."

"Sounds okay." Shikamaru agreed while ignoring Neji's shocked expression. Apparently he didn't agree much to this.

"I think it's a good idea!" Ino nodded too, seeing Neji give her a pleading look out of the corner of her eye.

"Sure." Lee added his okay, sealing Neji's fate. He smiled at his friend only to get an annoyed look in return.

Shino nodded and called Akamaru before and Shikamaru started walking. Kiba offered to carry Hinata's pack for her only to have her refuse and give it away to Lee when he asked politely if he should take it. The man was starting to annoy him. He called Hinata to him before he started walking and found himself quietly happy when she fell into step behind him. He was a little baffled when she used her parasol to hide her face from view but decided it was probably shyness. He wasn't stupid, though. He sensed her light hostility toward him and sincerely hoped it was from not knowing the man she was made to marry than from actual _dislike_ of him.

He had two days to impress her and he would use them wisely.

-Chapter 5 End-

--

A/N: Ah! So I planned on having this chapter out yesterday... but then I got distracted. So here it is now! :D It's a little... short, but that's okay. Next chapter will be longer. Quite a bit, or so I hope!

Ehehe! Where Kiba is rather unobservant... Shino is overly so. :D I wonder how that is all going to work out... Look at Kiba! He took his turn at teasing Neji--Hinata-- too! And just like with Lee... it seems Neji didn't appreciate it much, though I think his subconsious did!

I will try to have the next chapter out by the 12th of December.


	6. The Woes Of Extended Time

**!!!!!WARNING!!!!! M RATING STARTS TO COME INTO PLAY! (Though at the moment it's only T)**

*****I WOULD LIKE TO DEDICATE THIS CHAPTER AND THE PREVIOUS ONE (because I forgot to last time, lol) TO x-Deadly-Coincidence-X!!~ Thanks for the awesome reviews and funny PMs****! :D**

**--**

Chapter 6: The Woes Of Extended Time

Lee smiled, amused, as he watched the two ahead of him. Kiba kept trying to engage Neji in light conversation only to be repeatedly shot down. Neji would simply shake his head and Kiba would lose his nerve for a moment. Once or twice Neji turned a pleading look toward him when Kiba's attention was elsewhere, but he would just smile at the other and ignore him. This seemed to annoy him more and more with every rejected attempt until finally when Kiba tried once more to start up a conversation Neji gave an exasperated huff and marched past the confused Inuzuka, nose in the air and head held high in such a '_shut up!_' kind of way that Kiba seemed to deflate a little at the rejection.

Lee almost laughed in pity for the poor man. Neji could be such a brat at times. Of course, it was partially his fault for giving in to most of his whims. Neji was precious to him and whenever Neji was sad he felt the strange urge to give him anything and everything he wanted. Tenten had often teased him of coddling the Hyuuga in a motherly way. He couldn't help it. He wasn't blind to how much Neji gave to his family—_for_ his family, so whenever he actually asked for something himself Lee felt inclined to give it to him. Many people thought he was crazy since Neji hadn't always been his friend or even kind to him. When they were young Neji was cruel toward him whenever he tried to better himself. He would mock him and make him cry while doing everything in his power to prove he was inferior to a person like the other. But he couldn't hate the pretty bird who seemed to be crying all alone in the inside…

Brought from his thoughts at sudden giggling coming from his left, he turned to see Ino shaking with laughter as she watched the two ahead of her. He turned his attention to follow her gaze and stared blankly. Why was Neji trying to kick Kiba?!

Ino was deeply amused as she watched the two before her. She had felt bad for Kiba when Neji, seemingly tired of his attempts to talk to him, snubbed him. It was a few minutes after that the whole thing began when out of nowhere she watched as Kiba's hand suddenly brushed against Neji's backside. The Hyuuga halted, tensing, before setting his offended rage loose on the other, first by trying to yell only to start coughing again. While he was distracted Kiba hastily apologized, saying he hadn't meant to be lewd or anything. He'd seen some dirt and didn't really think about it before he reached out to brush it away. Neji merely glared and tried to whack the letch with his parasol.

Kiba was able to easily catch Neji's arms, knocking the parasol out of his hands, which led the Hyuuga to try to kick him in the shins. Probably not wanting to limp all the way to the Hyuuga's house, he pushed the other away lightly only to twirl him about and pull him close to still him, the other's back to his chest.

Neji blinked slowly to get his bearings straight after the sudden rush of movement. Regaining his senses he realized his arms lay crossed over his chest, wrists held tightly in Kiba's hands, his back pushing against the other man's body. Sudden anxiety at being held so close made him struggle somewhat frantically to get away until warm breath against his cheek and the feel of lips against the shell of his ear caused him to be still again.

"Don't struggle so much, I'm not going to hurt you." Kiba whispered into Hinata's ear, smiling as he loosened his grip while not bothering to stop the light caress he had started against her skin. He figured he couldn't stop even _if_ he wanted to. He finally got to touch her and he didn't want to stop anytime soon. Her hair smelled wonderful and she was so warm!

Neji shivered, in what he sincerely hoped was disgust, at the feel of Kiba touching him before growling. He was _not_ going to let this man do with him as he pleased! He was no damsel in distress—even dressed as a lady! Bringing his foot up, he stomped down on Kiba's while elbowing him in the gut. When the other released him in pain, he ran a few steps away before turning to glare at the other. Before he could attempt to reprimand the other in any kind of way he was interrupted by a large growl from his stomach that he was sure anyone within a ten mile radius could hear.

Mouth gaping in shock for a second or two, he blushed as he clutched at his stomach to keep it from making anymore embarrassing noises. Lee laughed and proposed a snack break, to which the others happily agreed. Ino ran ahead to call Shino and Shikamaru back as Kiba rubbed at his aching abs while taking out the small lunch Yukimura had had prepared for them.

Though he had been hurt, he was amused. Hinata was something. The rumors about her practicing at her father's dojo _had_ to be true! He like her fire and was happy to know she wasn't the type to just sit there and let people do things to her she didn't like. Often times ladies were too polite to object to something they didn't like and he didn't like that idea. Though, he did hope she wouldn't fight him on everything.

When Ino came back with Shino and Shikamaru the group sat down to eat. Neji had to fight down the urge to gobble his food like the starved man he was. Having missed breakfast while getting ready he wanted to forget to act like a lady for a second and eat to his heart's content. Luckily Ino's constant gaze on him kept him in check. Shino and Shikamaru talked about some medicine his family was working on while Kiba fed and talked to Akamaru, opting to give his fiancée some time to herself and give some attention to his dog before he got lonely. Lee yawned and took a light nap while Ino went through her pack quietly. Neji sighed as he brushed some crumbs from his yukata's delicate fabric. He smiled a little as he decided to have them tailored when he returned home so he could give them to Hinata. Speaking of which… he shot a glance toward Kiba and sighed again. He was suppose to make Kiba not like him—Hinata! All he'd really done so far… was make a fool of himself. The more he tried to put some space between them so he could gather his thoughts, the harder Kiba seemed to try to get into his good graces.

Cleaning up his scraps he decided to talk to Kiba when they set camp for the night. Get to know what he liked and be what he didn't… like Hinata had suggested. Wait! Ino! Turning to glare at the girl he thought about what she had said about helping! Getting to his feet he walked over and stood before the medic, tapping his zouri impatiently and giving her a pointed look.

Ino blinked then looked up at him with a guilty smile. "Yes, my lady?"

"I have to go to the bathroom, help me." Neji said lightly.

Ino's smile faded for a second but quickly came back as she got to her feet and turned to the group. "Excuse us boys, nature calls."

Neji's eyes widened before he glared at her not to announce it to the world! Ino laughed and drug him off behind some trees and out of sight.

Shino watched them go before turning his attention to Kiba. Excusing himself from the conversation with Shikamaru, he walked over and sat next to the other male and gave him a hard look.

Kiba turned to him with a small frown as he pulled some leaves from Akamaru's fur. "What?"

"About Hyuuga-san—" Shino's eyebrows furrowed once again in annoyance when Kiba cut him off.

"Isn't she cute? And she's fiery! I really like that about her! Her body feels so—" Kiba looked away when Shino just stared at him, though his expression remained blank he could tell the other was really expressing he thought he was being foolish.

"I don't trust her. There's something fishy—" His eyebrow now twitched.

"You don't even know her! You can't judge—" Kiba whispered hurriedly in defense.

"You don't know her either!" Shino argued back. He remembered once time when they were drinking Kiba had said '_If I ever act like a fool over a girl… kill me._' He was sorely tempted to do just that. "Kiba, listen. I know she seems great and maybe she really is, but she's hiding something. I know it."

Kiba wanted to shut Shino out, even tried, but the man was like his second conscience—and the more reliable one so it was hard. When Akamaru nipped his wrist he blinked. "You too? Are you… sure you two aren't just overreacting?"

"Kiba." Shino said simply. One word spilled everything.

Kiba stared, thinking hard. Maybe there was something he couldn't see… he knew Shino wouldn't make something like that up, but… "Look, I know she seems hostile now, but—"

"Hostile? She's _trying_ to avoid you." Shino pointed out without hesitation.

"I think she's shy and just—" Kiba tried to argue back his losing side.

"I really don't think she likes you! She seems to have a thing with Rock-san—"

"I can't believe this… this is about you! You're just jealous!" Kiba hissed, undeniably hurt by Shino's observation… mostly because he saw it too. Hinata and Rock Lee… there was something there.

Shino stared blankly at his stupid friend for a few seconds before getting up without a word and walking away.

Kiba watched his friend go out of the corner of his eye, feeling his seething rage. He wasn't dumb enough to call him back… even if it was to apologize. He sighed and looked at Akamaru. "Are you going to leave me too?"

Akamaru whimpered lowly, nudging his hand with a cool, wet nose before licking his fingers in an attempt at comforting his master.

* * *

"How far are you going to drag me?" Neji hissed softly to keep his throat as alleviated as possible.

Ino looked around and stopped. "I guess this is a safe distance… Neji, look—"

"Look nothing! You were in on it with Hinata-sama and you—" Neji winced as he started coughing, his throat hurting but he pushed on. "You didn't tell me? _Why_?!"

He snapped at her, coughing hard, thoroughly annoyed with the whole day so far.

"I didn't think you needed to know? But then—" She explained slowly before getting cut off.

"When did Hinata-sama… make such plans?" Neji demanded to know between coughs. He hated the thought of being in the dark… Hinata always told him _everything_—or so he had thought.

"She wrote a letter a couple of weeks ago… Neji-san, why are you so mad?" Ino now asked with a frown.

"I'm not mad!" He snapped in reply as he thought about her answer, wincing again when his throat started to throb.

"You're being really immature about this! I'm sorry I helped her without your apparent approval, oh great one." Ino snorted sarcastically, getting annoyed.

"It isn't about you! Or the stupid medicine, it's about—" Neji bit his tongue and turned away. _Trust_.

"About what?" Ino asked curiously.

"Nothing… turn around! I really have to… 'answer nature's call'." He said to give himself some space.

Walking away he pretended to pee while looking down at his charm he had tied to his obi-jime as his throat burned lightly. _Hinata-sama… why?_ Hinata was one of the _few_ people he trusted and she knew that. She also knew how he felt about her going behind his back. What if it led to danger… like before? She had said she never wanted anyone to die for her again… so why would she take that chance with his life?

Dropping the charm against his obi, he fixed his yukata before joining Ino to go back to the others, suddenly feeling a little alone.

* * *

Once the group was packed up they continued on their way, oddly more subdued than before. No one really understood why… or bothered to ask. Kiba kept to himself, much to Neji's relief, Shino ignored everyone, and Lee worried about Neji's sudden silent sadness. He had to fight the urge to go to his side and comfort him. He knew Neji wouldn't appreciate that and it might give off the wrong impression. _Neji, cheer up…_ he silently prayed.

They walked until dusk started to bleed into the night sky, stopping to set up camp for the night. When Neji tried to help he was shooed away in every direction, being told he should just rest. This annoyed him. He wasn't a fragile china doll—even Hinata helped whenever they would camp out! Damn idiots! A small tent was set up for 'the ladies' to use while the men laid blankets out around the fire Shikamaru had built. When all was done, Akamaru and Shino went off on their own while Lee and Ino went to catch some fish for dinner at the nearby river. Lee had left Shikamaru to watch over Neji, but the other seemed to feel the Inuzuka had it covered so he went to watch the clouds at night.

Neji sighed as he sat by the fire where Kiba was too, burning small sticks and grass in boredom. Neji watched him out of the corner of his eye, thinking on how to talk to him. _Just start out light!_ his mind told him.

"Hey." He said softly catching Kiba off guard. He noticed the other looked a little down. "Kiba-san… is something wrong?"

_Damn._ He had asked before thinking!

Kiba stared at him before smiling lightly. "Other than my fiancée hating me and hoping I will fall of the face of the earth? No, nothing."

Neji blinked. Was that how he made the other feel? He wasn't fond of Kiba… but he didn't _hate_ the man! He had learned the hard way those feelings never got you anywhere. "I-I… don't hate you."

The sincerity in her hushed voice filled him with endless relief as those words washed over him. He felt a little happy again. Hinata _didn't_ hate him! Maybe Shino _was_ wrong! Which also meant he had said hurtful things to his friend for no reason—no…what he said was wrong even if Hinata _did_ hate him and was hiding something. Even if it was true that Shino was jealous. He sighed.

Neji watched the other with a small frown. It was more than Kiba thinking he hated him. It bothered him that he cared but figured he couldn't help it. He knew how it felt to hurt and against his will it made him empathetic toward others.

"Ki… Kiba-san… I'm sorry. I've been rude, but please don't touch me or flirt like you have. It makes me uncomfortable and somewhat stressful to travel with you." He offered lightly, some truth in his apology to make it feel more authentic.

Kiba watched the fire. He made her uncomfortable? Was that why she was so prickly toward him? Brushing some dark locks from his eyes he looked at her again. "Sorry… it's just… you're so pretty. I couldn't resist touching and teasing a little."

He blinked as he was suddenly given a stern look.

"You think I'm pretty?" Was asked lightly. He didn't understand the cause of her tone.

"Uh, yes!" He complimented with a smile.

Neji watched him for a second but did not return the smile. "Thank you… but is that all?"

"Is that all what?" Kiba blinked, now confused.

"Are looks all that matter to you?" Neji frowned. That thought annoyed him. Men were so stupid! '_You're so pretty!_' There was more to people than just looks! There was more to Hinata… more to him! Why would anyone want to marry such a shallow creature?

Kiba blinked once again then smiled as he realized what her annoyance was. "No, but seeing as I don't know much else about you and, until now, you refused to talk to me… it's all I really have to go on."

Neji gave him a guilty look as he thought about that. The Inuzuka proved a good point.

"Well, I also like your spirit. It hurt when you stomped on my foot, but it's good to know you're not an overprotected gem. I also like your voice…" He trailed off.

Neji stared before laughing. Inuzuka Kiba was a weird one!

Kiba smiled, appreciating Hinata's laughter, even if she was laughing at him. "I also like how there is a mystery about you…"

The laughter stopped immediately. Hinata looked tense and alert at those words. _She's hiding something. I know it._ He frowned at Shino's voice.

"Hinata-san, are you—" He bit his lip. It would be stupid to ask and it wasn't like she'd tell the truth if she was. He changed tactics. "You wouldn't lie about anything would you?"

He watched as she hesitated before smiling awkwardly. "That depends."

He felt his heart sink. Luckily Shino wasn't the type to gloat when he was right about something, but…

"I mean… if you asked whether or not I thought you were cute, I might lie just to annoy you." Neji added, trying to make it sound teasing. "But… I promise never to lie about how I feel about you."

He meant that. He would show his unwillingness to marry him with every fiber he possessed in his being.

"Really?" Kiba gave him such a trusting look that Neji nearly kicked himself. The thing he hated most were people who were not trustworthy… and here Kiba was placing his on him and he'd have to break it.

"Yes. On my father's… name, I promise." He smiled sadly. He had almost said grave, but Hinata's father was still alive. Because his father had…

"Hinata-san?" Kiba's concerned voice broke in on his thoughts. Caught off guard he replied with the first thing that popped into his head.

"Kiba-san, what is your favorite food?" He winced at the stupid question.

Kiba laughed and thought about that. What food… "Mmm… probably hamburgers."

Neji gave him a blank look. "What is… a hamburgers?"

Laughing again at how she had said 'hamburgers' instead of 'hamburger' he gave her a thoughtful look. "You don't know what a hamburger is? Really?"

The pout that curled on Neji's lips in a '_don't tease me!_' kind of way made the other smile. He had never heard of such a thing! Did he make it up?

Kiba smiled in amusement at the pout. He wanted to kiss it away but knew no good would come from it. "I'm sorry, Hinata-san. It's just a little surprising… hamburgers are made from grounded beef—"

"Grounded beef? As in… from a _cow_?" Neji questioned with genuine surprise.

"That—err, yeah. From a cow." Kiba watched as Hinata gave a thoughtful frown.

"But… if it's from a cow, why is it called ham?" Neji was confused. This food made no sense. "Surely you are making it up, Kiba-san!"

Kiba felt his heart melt a little at the innocent accusation in the other's pretty silver eyes. She was… his brain failed on coming up with a suitable word to describe her.

"I promise I'm not! Hamburgers are ground beef and seasonings and eggs mixed together and flattened like a hotcake then cooked and eaten on a bun." He explained with a grin, in paradise when he realized he was actually holding a conversation with her!

Neji stared at Kiba as if trying to spot some flaw in his words that would give away he was lying. "…_Why_ would anyone want to eat that?"

"Because it's good!" Kiba exclaimed, laughing when Hinata rolled her eyes. "Just you wait! I'll have you loving hamburgers too!"

Neji smiled at the challenge before catching himself. What was he thinking? He would _never_ eat hamburgers with Kiba! After he got the other to break off his engagement to Hinata… he would never see him again. But… he did want… to try a hamburger now.

"We caught fish!" Ino called happily as she and Lee returned.

Lee was annoyed Shikamaru had left Neji, to which Ino promised to scold him for later. Shino and Akamaru came back at the smell of the fish cooking over the fire. They are in silence before Neji and Ino retired to the tent. Shikamaru and Shino offered the first watch, Lee and Kiba agreeing to take it in six hours time.

* * *

"Oh… no…" Neji whispered faintly as he stared in disbelief at the sight before him.

A mud slide. The rain that had started that morning added to the rain of the previous days had loosened the soil and it came down the side of the hill, barring their way forward. As if the day couldn't get any worse!

They had awakened to rain, cold and gloomy. Ino had helped Neji into a pearl blue yukata, adding a white nagajugan for extra warmth before wrapping him in a goldenrod obi with white stars spattered over it. She swept his hair into a loose braid then draped it over his shoulder before putting lotion on his legs while he did his forearms and face. She didn't bother with makeup since the rain would only wash it away if he was exposed to it. Slipping on their cloaks and straw hats they grabbed their bags so the tent could be taken down and they could go.

With one day left, Neji had to hurry and make Kiba drop the marriage, so he spent the time they walked talking lightly to him, happy when Ino's potion wore off and his throat stopped feeling so scratchy. He carefully gathered information as he listened to the other until his attention was brought to the horror before him.

"I don't believe this!" Kiba yelled as he and Lee inspected it for any possible way around it.

Lee sighed. "Well… it was bound to happen with all the rain."

A few pairs of eyes glared at him and his unneeded logic. Lee smiled apologetically.

"Should we go back to my house? We can—"

"No!" Neji said quickly, voice cracking a little as he tried to keep it feminine. "There's another path… but it'll take a little longer."

They all looked at him. He wanted to go home! If he had to be with the Inuzuka longer, that was fine, but not on his own turf!

"Are you sure?" Kiba asked slowly. He thought it would be much better to return t his house, especially before Hinata's cold got worse being outside so long, but he wouldn't force her if she didn't want to go.

"It will only be an extra three to four days. I'm sure we can make it." Neji almost pleaded.

"I guess." Lee smiled as he once again gave in to his friend.

Ino was hesitant but decided she wanted to go home soon too. She hated the rain, but she really missed her fiancée. "I'll go."

Kiba, not about to be one down on Lee, nodded his approval. Shikamaru muttered something about 'troublesome' and started walking back. Shino and Akamaru followed before the rest of the group hurried to catch up.

The rain let up as they crossed the small bridge that they had previously in order to make it back to the path they needed to get to to take the longer route. Neji paused briefly to dig out a handkerchief from his sleeve to sneeze into only to feel his heart drop into his stomach. _Where was it?!_

When he had reached for his handkerchief he noticed the absence of his precious charm he had also put there to keep it from getting wet. Checking his sleeve again he began to panic when he couldn't find it anywhere, his sneeze forgotten.

"Hinata-san?"

He ignored Kiba as he checked his body incase it fell. Quickly scanning the area around him he almost cried when he didn't see it.

"Lee!" He choked out, looking to his friend for help.

Kiba was furious. He wasn't sure what had her so panicked, but it irked him that she called out to the other who was a ways ahead while ignoring him when he was standing _two feet_ from her.

Lee turned to see Neji panicking about something and called the three ahead of him to a halt, wondering what was wrong.

Neji gasped as he looked behind him and saw something back on the bridge.

"Please…!" He prayed as he ran toward it.

"Hey!" Kiba followed, grabbing Hinata's wrist as she made to go back to the bridge.

"My charm! I need my charm!" Neji squeaked, pulling away.

Making it to the bridge he was happy to see his bird lying there near the other side. He ran to it, Kiba following behind him. Reaching down to retrieve it, he held it close when it was safely back in his possession. Kiba walked over to see what the girl had panicked about only to pause when he heard a crack. The sight of alarmed silver eyes looking into his told him he wasn't the only one who had heart it. Pure instinct shot through him like an electric shock as he lunged at Hinata, gathering her tightly in his arms just as the bridge cracked and gave way underneath them.

Neji was torn between shame and relief at his high pitched scream as he clung to Kiba when they fell. _Oh Kami, please don't let me die like this!_ he mentally cried.

"Kiba!"—"Hinata-sama!"—"Neji!" Four sets of voices called out as the two fell, running toward the bridge.

Lee didn't seem to notice he had called the man's name in his panic of his friend being hurt, but Shino caught it and shot him a questioning look that also went unnoticed by him.

They stopped at their side's end, not daring to step onto the bridge incase more of it gave way. Terror went through all of them. Shino and Lee worried about their respective friends while Shikamaru and Ino worried about their mission. Akamaru barked and Shino had to stop him from jumping after his master.

"Kiba!" He called out once more, swearing unreasonably he would kill the man if he didn't answer him _right now_!

"We're okay!"

A collective gasp was heard at the returned call and there was immense relief. Lee dropped to his knees, nearly in tears as Ino released a shaky sigh. They sounded quite a ways down, but not too much. It was hard to tell by sight with the light fog.

"Kiba! Should we set something up to—" Shino tried to question.

"_Now_ you talk to me?"

Shino's brows furrowed. "Kiba!"

Laughter was heard. "Sorry Shino!"

Lee, Shikamaru, and Ino swore they heard the man utter '_idiot!_' under his breath.

"Don't try to help! You might fall too! There should be a path leading to where we can meet up again!" Kiba called.

Shino sighed, thinking hard. The path they were to follow would level down toward the river and if Kiba and Hinata followed it north, it should lead them to the group like Kiba had said.

"Don't keep us waiting!" Shino called down before leading Akamaru to follow him back toward the path again. Shikamaru looked at Ino and Lee before following him.

"H-Hey! Wait! What about—" Lee called as he hurried off after the other two, Ino behind him.

"We'll meet them in about three hours if we make good time." Shino stated, looking the other over. What was it he had called out? _Neji_? And just who was that?

* * *

Kiba groaned in pain as Hinata climbed off of him to sit next to his body. When they had fallen he made sure to cushion her landing so she wouldn't get too hurt, if at all… and his body didn't seem to appreciate the extra weight after a twelve foot drop.

"K-Kiba-san… are you okay?" Neji asked in a shaky whisper, eyes wide with fright.

"I'm fine." He offered a small smile. He was surprised to find that it seemed to be true… at least nothing felt broken and he didn't seem to be on the verge of death.

Neji was silent for a moment. "Kiba-san… thankyou."

He sat up slowly, muscles protesting, as he smiled to himself. He was thankful for her gratitude. When he heard her gasp in pain he turned worried eyes toward her. "What is it?"

Neji shook his head, trying to stop the burning on his knee as he pushed his yukata aside for a better look, forgetting to take Kiba into consideration.

Kiba stared dumbly as creamy legs painted with mud were exposed to his view until the bloody cut on the right knee caught his attention. When Hinata tried to dab at the wound with her cloak he stopped her, moving himself to kneel as he inspected the wound before bringing his lips to it.

Neji gasped, bringing his hands to Kiba's head and pushing him back. "W-What are you doing?"

"Shh… just cleaning the wound." Kiba said lightly.

Neji noted they were near the river but before he could point that out Kiba's lips were back on his skin, tongue gently licking at the wound as his lips brushed against the skin around it. He sat rigid, surprised as his heart began to race. It felt… so odd. It surprised him more when his body began to respond against his will by relaxing into Kiba's ministrations, his breathing becoming shallow as his eyes closed. He was being stupid! _What was so erotic about having a wound cleaned?!_ his reason challenged but his body didn't listen as his cheeks turned red, stomach fluttering when he felt Kiba's teeth graze the side of his knee on accident.

Kiba, previously focused on his task, turned his eyes to Hinata's face to see if he was causing her pain when he heard a soft moan only to nearly fall over in shock at the sight that greeted him instead. Everything about her screamed that she was clearly aroused by his treatment. That was certainly unexpected. Taking her soft features in he was unable to resist has he moved his lips from her knee to hers, leaning in and pressing them together.

There was a gasp of surprise as Neji opened his eyes to see dark ones looking into his. He felt the other slide his tongue into his mouth, bringing the coppery taste of blood with it. Neji just stared as Kiba kissed him, unable to move as his heart jumped and his stomach fluttered more. _Adrenaline…adrenaline mixing with hormones is causing this!_ he told himself as his tongue meekly met Kiba's as it took control of his mouth. The fear of nearly dying was kicking his brain to drive his hormones crazy, thus he easily responded. That's all!

When a soft moan escaped Kiba's lips it went straight to Neji's core, causing him to harden a little at the sound. Deeply embarrassed and ashamed he finally got enough of his senses back to push the other away, bringing his knees up to hide his slight erection and hugged them tightly to his chest.

"Hinata-sa—" Kiba frowned, worried.

"Just leave me alone for a moment, please." Neji whispered, hiding his face in his arms.

Kiba sighed and decided to take a small walk to cool off and give Hinata some time to herself before they needed to get going. His body ached all over from the fall and now a little from 'Lil Kiba who had seemed to rise a little, hoping for action. Kami, what was he doing?!

* * *

Twenty minutes later the two were walking along quietly after Neji had safely tucked his charm away in his obi and tended to his knee. Kiba wanted to apologize, but he didn't feel sorry. He wanted to explain, but he couldn't. He sighed. Hinata didn't really seem angry but she kept her distance as they walked through a grove of trees they had to pass through to get to where the two paths would cross, though theirs was wilder from nonexistent use so they struggled. They took occasional breaks and fours hours later they heard Akamaru's barking just as the dog came bounding around some trees; Shino, Ino, Shikamaru, and Lee following close behind.

"Hinata-sama—" Lee cried out with relief until Neji surprised him by throwing himself into his arms, trembling and breathing quickly. It alarmed him and he instantly went into protective mode, first trying to calm his friend down when he could feel his heart thumping hard against his ribs.

One arm wrapped tightly around the young man's waist, holding him close for security as the other arm's hand tangled lightly in his hair above his braid, stroking lightly to soothe while he bent his head to whisper against the smaller man's cheek.

"What's wrong? What happened?" He asked slowly in a tone that let the other know it was okay not to answer so as to keep the pressure off him. Gai-san had taught him well in the ways of comforting others. It was what made Sakura fall for him after all.

Kiba ignored Shino and Akamaru as each attempted to get his attention to see if he was okay. He had no interest in them! Oh, no. He only had eyes for his fiancée and the bastard who was all over her! After the kiss they shared he now felt territorial and didn't want any other men touching her! Before he could get his jealousy in check he acted impulsively, snapping at the two accusingly.

"What is there between you two?!" He demanded to know, Shino staring blankly as Ino frowned and Lee gave him a surprised look.

The sudden tension filled the air like the sickening smell of too much perfume.

-Chapter 6 End-

--

A/N: OMG that chapter took FOREVER. *sigh* Sorry I didn't get out on the 12th like I had hoped I would! DDD: But hopefully the length appeases you all!

Kiba and Shino. Yeah. Well, I will share now... that there is some truth in Shino being jealous but Kiba was out of line. Sorry, Kiba! D: But I have to make you and Shino a bit distant to keep Neji's secret longer!

Shikamaru and Shino. Something might happen here... not totally sure, yet. Still on the fence.

Neji and Kiba. Eheh, I think it's safe to say there is at least some physical attraction at the moment? x3 Or maybe it WAS just adrenaline and hormones. Lol. For those who demand "MOAR! KIBAxNEJI!", don't worry... I demand myself to write more soon, too! So it shall come!

Ah! Which reminds me... I have started a KibaxNeji Fan Club on deviantART. Check it out if you're interested? :D


	7. Accusations Made, Compromise Met

** **SPEACIAL NOTE!!~:** THIS STORY IS NOW PUT ON **HOLD**!!~ That means no more chapters will be published until the reason for doing so has been resolved. THANK YOU.

--

**Chapter 7: Accusations Made, Compromise Met**

"What?" Lee asked slowly as he looked at Kiba who was glaring at him with a scowl while his instinct battled. Part of it told him to release Neji quickly to calm Kiba down and the other part told him not to let him go. Neji had run to _him_. Something the other _never_ did! He needed him at the moment.

"What is there between you two?!" Kiba repeated, taking an angry step toward the two wanting to pull them apart and beat Lee into the ground for having what he wanted.

Shino's brows furrowed, watching his friend attentively incase he needed to hold him back. While he didn't mind letting Kiba vent his rage, he knew it would lead to trouble down the road if he let him carry on as he pleased. The usual bored expression on Shikamaru's face was replaced by an alert one as he began thinking of different ways to diffuse the situation while Ino internally warred with feelings of worry and being touched. Kiba really seemed to care about Neji as Hinata. Yet now everything could get blown up in their face… and if Kiba was angry now, she'd hate to see his reaction when he found out he was being tricked.

"Inuzuka-san, I don't—" Lee tried to decline the insinuation.

"Don't lie! You're always near her and touching her!" Kiba pointed out. _And he still is!_ Even when he _knew_ she was now _his_ fiancée! "Stop touching her! Have you no shame?!"

Neji flinched at those words as he remembered his shame when not only did he let Kiba kiss him, but he responded! He clung to Lee, needing his strength and friendly understanding.

Lee frowned at the other's reaction. Why was he—Kiba! The other had flinched when Kiba had yelled at _him_… and after he had been alone with Kiba he had come running into his arms, afraid. Lee felt rage of his own bubble in his chest.

"What… what did you do to her? What did you do to her while you were alone?!" Lee growled out his own form of accusation.

Kiba looked taken back for a second, and he wasn't the only one, before snapping back a reply without thinking. "What do you care? She's _my_ fiancée! I'll do with her as I please!"

"_Kiba_!" Shino warned as he grabbed the other's arm only to have it jerked away. The useless lump of flesh had the worst temper sometimes.

"_What_?" Lee was furious at such a reply! Only _scum_ would treat a person as his belonging! And to try it with one of his friends? Hinata was almost like a little sister to him as growing up with Neji, he had naturally grown up with Hinata as well. He would never allow someone to treat her like that! And Neji… to think the other had done something to his precious bird, who was almost like a daughter to him! There would be no forgiveness.

Shikamaru became alarmed when he saw Lee gently push Neji to the side, looking ready to fight. He had to step in since no one else seemed to. "Hey! Stop! This is obvious—"

Ino giggled at Shikamaru's annoyance when he was ignored.

"I'm sorry. Does that bother you?" Kiba smirked before the pure hate he felt was reflected on his expression. "Are you her lover?!"

Neji, who had turned to keep Lee at his side, froze at those words. _L-Lover?! Was the Inuzuka daft?!_ Neji spluttered in offense, face red, when Lee's silence didn't deny it until an idea hit him.

"S-So what if he is?!" Neji huffed in as feminine a rage he could manage.

Lee's wasn't the only shocked expression when Neji threw his arm around the taller man's neck, resting his head on his shoulder. Neji thanked all the stars in the sky that Lee was his closest and dearest friend… otherwise this might have been _extremely_ awkward instead of just awkward.

Shikamaru's shock turned to slight confusion as he wondered at Neji's antics while Ino watched nervously. She didn't think pissing the Inuzuka off was a good way to end the engagement in a peaceful way like had been hoped for.

Kiba felt hurt stab at his chest at the sight of his fiancée clinging to the man she seemed to have given her heart and trust to. _What the hell was this?!_ Was Shino right? Was this what she had been hiding? Her lover? But… "You're serious?"

"Yes. Lee-san… he's very important to me." Neji replied, trying to keep his voice even. That wasn't a lie. Lee _was_ important. "So… I can't marry you. I'm sorry, Kiba-san."

_Sorry only for breaking your trust._ Neji avoided the Inuzuka's eyes as he pressed closer to his friend, trying to keep his nerves calm.

"Prove it."

Neji blinked, his eyes jumping to the same man four other pairs of eyes did. _What?_

"Shino…?" Kiba watched his friend with confusion. Why would he say that?! He didn't want to see! Was Shino trying to hurt him?

When pale silver eyes met his face he frowned. What was with the surprised look? If the two were really lovers… those eyes shouldn't be so surprised. Shino also took in Rock Lee's response. It was subtle, barely noticeable at all, but the Aburame's sharp eyes didn't miss it. He was… uncomfortable.

"Well? Prove it." Shino urged. He wouldn't let his stupid friend be hurt by a lie. He didn't know the girl's issues or secrets… but if she was going to try to play Kiba, who had been nothing but kind, in such a way… he wouldn't let her off easy. Or Lee.

Shino's dark brows furrowed at the hesitation while Neji went from surprised to guarded. What did that man want from him?

"I-I don't think that would be appropriate." Neji struggled to cover his slow response as his arms fell to his sides.

"I don't think lying is appropriate. So prove your relations… kiss him." Shino replied firmly, dark glasses glaring at the Hyuuga.

Neji blushed at the request and the other's statement of catching the lie. _Damn him!_ Kiss Lee?! He couldn't… and he couldn't look at the said man either when he felt him tense lightly. He wasn't sure if Lee would play along. He was fiercely loyal… he wouldn't kiss anyone who wasn't Sakura. Probably not even _him_. This made him nervous.

Kiba felt hope flutter at the sight. Was… she really lying? But… then what was between them? And why lie?

"Well?" Shino started to grow impatient. Why didn't the girl just admit it was a lie?

Neji twitched before looking up at his friend. If he could pull this off, he and Hinata were free… but… he caught Lee's eyes and didn't miss the hesitation in them. _Please?_ he begged with his eyes.

Once again Lee's instincts battled. A part of him knew he shouldn't—_couldn't_ do it… He was engaged to Sakura and kissing _anyone_, even Neji, who wasn't his fiancée was cheating! He couldn't do that… but then there was the part that couldn't refuse Neji. Especially when it felt like the other needed him so desperately. But would Sakura be hurt? Would she accept it meant nothing? He would, of course, tell her… but would they be okay in the end? _Neji, please stop looking at me like that!_

The latter of the two conquered.

Lee grabbed Neji by his shoulders and pulled the other to stand in front of him before sliding an arm around his waist and a hand to the back of his neck before leaning in to capture the other's lips. _Neji, you owe me._

Gasping in surprise when he was suddenly pulled to stand in front of his friend, he tensed when he felt the other embrace him. Lee was going to kiss him?! Seeing the other move in, Neji panicked. It was too fast! He wasn't ready! Heart racing, before Lee could touch his lips he turned his head to the side.

"I'm sorry Lee…" He panted softly. "I'm so sorry."

Kiba felt his heart race almost painfully against his throat at the scene. _She turned away… she turned away!_ She hadn't turned away from _him_!

Shino felt his brows furrow in triumph. She _was_ lying, just like he knew she was. "A lie."

"No." Neji remedied quickly as he tried to keep his road to freedom open. Maybe a lie wasn't the way to go. He should be honest. At least partially. "I—well, no. Lee-san is _not_ my lover, yes… but… I do _not_ wish to marry Inuzuka-san! That's the truth!

"Why not? I know this isn't ideal, but you—" Kiba tried to defend, calming down. Now out of his anger he realized how badly his body ached but chose to ignore it for the moment.

"I…" Crap. What should he say that could be convincing? Maybe… a little more honesty? "I—my heart's not in it. That's not fair to either of us."

Kiba frowned as he processed that. He… could understand but if she'd just give him the chance, he knew he could make her like him as much as he liked her. There was something about her that drew him in and he didn't want to let that go without a fight. Which was stupid. He'd never been so attached to a female before. Maybe it was true when they said that once you've found 'the one', you'll know it. Did that mean Hinata was… his 'one'?

"Hinata-san… I understand that. But I also think that isn't fair. You don't even know me and probably haven't even _tried_ to put your heart into this arrangement." He said slowly, choosing his words carefully. If he could talk her into giving him a chance… he knew he would triumph. "For earlier, I am sorry. I was… stupid. Can we try again?"

Neji frowned. Why was he saying that? What was he up to? And why did his apology sound too sincere? It made him… uncomfortable.

"How… how about a compromise?" Kiba continued as inspiration struck him. "You honestly try to get to know me over the next few days and if you still find we can't make this work… I'll call it off as I'm not ready to be ball-chained yet."

Neji felt his eyes widen. _What?_ Did the Inuzuka _really_ just propose the solution to his problem?! Would it really be that easy?

Kiba watched her surprise before it turned to a thoughtful expression as he smirked to himself. This would work. It had to! "What do you say? Is that reasonable?"

_It should work! I say yes… pretend to get to know him. Tell him I can't go through with it… Hinata is home free!_ Neji felt happiness fill him. This would work! All thanks to the Inu—he froze. How did he know the other would keep his word?

Silver eyes narrowed in on the other as he watched him carefully before whispering, "You promise?"

"Yes, I promise. I _promise_." Kiba replied quickly. He would swear his life on it if he had to.

Neji drew in a deep breath as he took that in. Kiba had to keep his word. There were so many witnesses. Of course… that could mean nothing to the other. Should he trust him?

"Okay." Neji agreed. If Kiba went back on his word he would make him regret it.

He couldn't stop the grin that spread over his lips as he let Hinata's reply ring in his head. It was like the fight didn't happen. There was no way he'd forget it… but he wouldn't brood over it either. He was sure it would help him in no way. He would bide his time and ask what was between the two… until then he would try to keep an open mind if they weren't lovers.

"Ah, how about we seal the deal with a kiss?" Kiba asked happily as he felt his mood lighten.

Before Neji could shoot back a nasty reply, Ino hurried over to him, laughing nervously as she grabbed his arm and started to lead him away.

"Well, now that that's over why don't we set up camp here? You boys can deal with that while I take Hinata-sama to get cleaned up. Inuzuka-san, I will check your wounds when I come back. Is that okay?" She quickly covered as she set her pack and hat down, keeping only her medic bag.

Kiba nodded his okay as he watched the two go. He had really been hoping for a kiss. Maybe it was a stupid idea, but definitely worth a try.

"Ah! …Lee-san, would you please come along as well?" Ino requested after a second of thought. She didn't know if it was safe to leave him with Kiba at the moment. She wasn't sure if the Aburame would aid his friend… and Shikamaru could only handle so much.

Kiba growled in irritation as Lee left to follow. He only kept quiet because Ino would be there too. If he couldn't find a way to keep the two a proper distance apart… this was going to prove to be too long a trip.

-Chapter 7 End-

--

A/N: I bring you... an update! :D I'm not too big a fan of it, but oh well... I wonder if I should habe made Lee and Kiba fight. Lol. I haven't written action for a while... might have been fun. But with Akamaru in the picture... Lee would have probably been eaten or something. x3 Ehehe.

So. There were some things in the last chapter that wasn't touched upon in this one... I'll get to that in the next chapter. Like... Shino's questions about Lee's outburst of "Neji!" and Lee's question of what Kiba did-- actually that was addressed in this chapter. Whatever... but yeah.

Ah... there is going to be LOTS of talking.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Road to the End Begins!


	8. The Road To The End Begins

****WARNING!!~: There is _SMUT_ in this chapter!~ I tried to make it as... unexplicit as possible? Eheh. I don't want no trouble! D: Also this chapter might make you go _WTF?_ It's okay. o_o If such is the case... I had the saaaaaame reaction. And I wrote it!**

--

**Chapter 8: The Road to the End Begins**

Neji limped along slightly as all previous adrenaline had left him leaving him feeling sore and weak. Lee watched his friend for a few minutes before the urge to help him became too strong and, even though he was sure the other would be angry, he stopped Neji before grabbing him and hoisting him over his shoulder like a sack of rice. The response was immediate.

"Lee! What are you—put me down!" Neji squawked, enraged, as he tried to wiggle free.

"There, there Neji. You're walking too slowly." Lee laughed as he brought a hand up to pat his friend lightly on the butt.

Neji froze for a second before growling as he blushed, wiggling harder. "Put me down _now_, you lecherous idiot!"

"If you don't want me to drop you on your head, hold still. Besides… you know I don't mean anything by it." Lee smiled. He was happy Neji seemed to be back to normal now.

Neji considered his friend's words for a moment before slumping in defeat. His bones ached a little from the fall… and his knee was stinging dully. It made him wonder how Kiba was… after all, the other had—

"Here is good." Ino said lightly as she stopped walking and pointed to a spot by the river.

Lee nodded and set his friend down on the grass before moving away so Ino could inspect him.

"Neji-san, does anything hurt?" Ino asked professionally as she set her pack down, looking him over.

"Just my knee… it got a little scratched up." Neji said lightly as he pulled his kimono aside to show her.

He winced and hissed as the medic went to work cleaning and bandaging the wound. He briefly wondered if he should tell Ino what Kiba had done… what if his saliva gave him an infection or something? Blushing at what it had led to, he decided against it. If he got an infection it would be his fault anyway… it wasn't like he tried too hard to stop the Inuzuka.

"Hey Neji… can I ask…" Lee hesitated. He wanted to know what Kiba had done, but now that the other wasn't in a vulnerable state anymore, he probably wouldn't tell.

Neji stared at Lee before frowning. Of course the other would want to know what had happened, especially since he had acted so out of character.

Lee caught the frown and pushed on. He really wanted to know! "Neji… please… tell me what happened with Inuzuka-san."

Neji kept his eyes trained on his hands as he swallowed thickly. "He… kissed me."

Lee's brows furrowed lightly. "He kissed you? Like… forced himself upon—"

"Ah! No!" Neji panicked slightly. Lee wouldn't hold back if he thought the Inuzuka had used force on him. He hadn't… and he—he blushed lightly.

Lee felt his brows furrow more in confusion at the sight of the other's embarrassment. "You… _let_ him kiss you?"

Ino looked up at Neji with interest at Lee's question, watching the other's face intently.

Neji blushed harder. "N-No, I—… he kissed me but I didn't want him to—he didn't force it, b-but I didn't…"

Ino arched a brow as she watched the flustered young man cover his face. Watching him for a second she suddenly smiled when it dawned on her. "Neji-san, you like me—"

"Ino-san, are you done?" Lee asked, cutting the girl off. He knew Neji wouldn't appreciate her getting personal… and there was something the other wasn't telling him.

"Huh? Uh, yeah… I guess so. It just needed to be cleaned." Ino replied as she finished bandaging the Hyuuga's knee. Why did Lee interrupt her? She didn't care if Neji liked—

"Could you leave us to talk in private for a moment?" Lee asked lightly as he watched his friend.

Looking between the two, Ino sighed as she realized she wouldn't get anything from them. "Fine… but hurry or I will run back and tell Inuzuka-san you're molesting his fiancée!"

Both Lee and Neji looked at the evil woman with shock as she smiled innocently and left them alone. Neji was frowning in annoyance when Lee turned back to his friend. Moving to sit in front of the other, he watched the Hyuuga's pale face tense.

"Neji… what all happened? You can tell me?" Lee asked softly, keeping his eyes locked on the other's.

Neji fidgeted a little as he looked off to the side when Lee's stare became too much. "H-He… protected me when we fell… he made it so I landed on him… so only my knee got scratched. W-When I noticed it and tried to clean it, Kiba-san… he—"

Lee's dark eyes filled with concern as he reached out and gently took Neji's chin, making the other look at him. "He what?"

"He… licked it. He used his mouth… and I—it felt so weird…" Neji whispered, looking a little horrified. "B-But… not in a bad way. It was… weird but I… and then he kissed me. I just… stared at him."

Neji gave the other an apologetic look, asking for understanding. Lee nodded slowly for him to continue, trying to keep his face expressionless so Neji wouldn't get a bad read.

The Hyuuga took a deep breath before continuing. "Then he… put his tongue in my mouth and… Lee! I _responded_! I _kissed_ him back! I couldn't stop it! I told myself it was the adrenaline, but still…"

Lee sighed as he reached out and pulled the other into a light hug, happy when he didn't fight him. Was that why Neji was so upset? Not because Kiba had kissed him… but because he had kissed back?

"It's okay Neji… you're probably right about the adrenaline." Lee tried to comfort. "If it bothers you… explain that—"

"I'm just being silly! I know… but it irks me. _How_ could I kiss that idiot when I can't even kiss my best friend to help my cousin?" Neji suddenly blurted, mood changing as he now ranted.

Lee frowned, trying to figure his friend out. Was there… something more to it? "Heh, well maybe you don't find _me_ attractive."

Neji growled at Lee's playfully hurt look before blushing. "I don't find Inuzuka—you are too! I—you're… very attractive."

_What am I saying?!_ Neji pulled away from the other while trying to sort his thoughts.

Lee laughed. "Aw, Neji-chan. I didn't know you felt that way. But then… why didn't I get to kiss you too?"

"I didn't kiss him because I thought he was attractive!" Neji raged before biting his tongue, figuratively and literally, making him wince. Lee was now just teasing him… and he, foolishly, was making it easier.

"Okay, okay! It was the adrenaline, you horny little vixen—" Lee continued to laugh even as Neji shoved him away roughly.

"Ugh! Shut _up_!" Neji growled, his face, ears, and neck thoroughly heated from embarrassment at Lee's teasing.

Lee sighed and sobered when he saw he was actually starting to bother the other. Pushing himself back to sit in front of the Hyuuga, he offered him an apologetic smile that was hard to ignore. "I'm sorry… but honestly… Inuzuka-san did nothing to you then?"

"No." Neji answered lightly as he examined his bandage before fixing his yukata and brushing some drying mud off of it. "I need a bath."

Lee smiled fondly at his friend before looking toward where the blonde medic had left. "I'm sure Ino-san can help you with that later. We should head back… Shikamaru is there all alone…"

Neji blinked before frowning as he thought about the medic as well. She wouldn't have gone back without them would she…? Kiba would probably throw a fit. "Yes, I suppose we should…"

Lee smirked as he stood then helped Neji to his feet as well. "Don't worry Neji… it was just a kiss. Nothing big if you don't care about him."

Neji sighed. There was truth to that. Smiling lightly he nudged the taller man's shoulder playfully. "Lee… thank you."

* * *

Kiba seemed to be fine, at least his injuries were nothing serious. He could tell by the way his friend moved the other was in discomfort due to possible bruising but that was it. Though he wouldn't admit it, especially now when he was rather annoyed with the other, but he was relieved. Kiba was an idiot. But he was his idiot. _Nothing_ would stop him from being friends with Kiba because he knew how much they meant to each other. Friends before they could even crawl… bonds that strongly forged were not easy to break.

And so he would not let this Hyuuga girl hurt his friend. Even if he hated the mutt's guts at present moment. There was something about her… and her friend Rock Lee. The way the medic seemed to dote upon her was suspicious too. It was hard to sense but he could. The way she hovered was unusual. There was a small air of familiarity there but no strength behind it. Not like Hinata and Lee. Not like that which she had with Shikamaru. But there was a common ground they shared and thus the familiarity was formed.

Eyebrows furrowing, he deducted Ino was in on it. Whatever it was Hinata was hiding… Ino knew. She knew and she was helping. So… where did that leave Shikamaru? With him it was hard to tell. He was smart… and not only that, but equally observant as well. He would not let anything easily slip.

"We're back!" The medic's voice called happily as she entered the clearing where they had decided to set up camp earlier so Kiba could rest his body. It had been a little annoying that only he and Shikamaru did the work but they got it done.

"How is she?" Kiba asked like a family member in a waiting room, jumping to his feet only to wince as the sudden motion caused pain to shoot throughout his entire body. Shikamaru frowned, placing a steadying hand on the worried man's shoulder.

Ino arched an eyebrow before smiling gently. "Silly man, she's fine. Just a scratch and some bruises. Now! Let's take a look at you."

Kiba's eyes sought out his fiancée's as she appeared in the clearing followed by Lee. Pale silver eyes met his in confusion before he was offered a small smile. So she _was_ okay! With that knowledge he settled down and let Ino look him over while Hinata took a seat next to the small fire and Lee walked to do… well, he didn't know what. Let him get eaten by a bear for all he cared.

Seeing that Kiba was now being taken care off, Shino let himself relax a little more before hidden eyes followed Lee's exit. Where was he going? He wondered if he should follow only to decide against it. He had some things to work out. _Neji_. That is what the Rock had said. He couldn't question him as he'd obviously lie about it. So would the girl, which left Ino and Shikamaru. Ino obviously knew what was going on and therefore would be on her guard… and he couldn't exactly manhandle a female. So that left Shikamaru. He still wasn't sure of Shikamaru but knew he could be a worthy challenge. If Shikamaru _did_ know… it could be a battle of wits, if he didn't… maybe he would help him.

Either way Shikamaru was the way to go. Looking once more to Kiba and Ino he nodded to himself before walking over to the Nara. When curious brown eyes met his hidden ones followed by a lightly arched brow, Shino jerked his head toward the trees, his silent way of saying 'walk with me'.

Something flickered through the brown eyes that was too fast for Shino to catch but suddenly put him on his guard. Shikamaru _was_ a smart one. Smirking lazily at the bespectacled man, Shikamaru nodded before getting to his feet and following behind him.

The two left to two questioning glances, the girls', but shrugged it off, walking around the trees and shrubbery over a wild path. Shikamaru was at ease, relaxed, like he expected nothing but walked with a practiced air that told Shino he should be careful because if assaulted in any way the other was ready to spring like a hidden snake. Shino suddenly stopped, turning to lean against a tree as Shikamaru surreptitiously took in his surroundings before doing so again with open curiosity.

Crossing his arms, Shino regarded the other before speaking as if unsure how to gain commodity from the Nara. "Well, today was unexpected."

Shikamaru snorted in a friendly gesture. "Yeah… but it seems to have worked for the best."

"Yes. Hinata-san… this path she speaks of, do you know it?" Shino asked conversationally as he watched the other man behind his shades.

"Not really…" Shikamaru replied easily. "But Hinata-san is smart—if not geographically she has her father. I'm sure he engrained into her alternate roads."

Shino lifted a brow. _Good answer._

"And then there is Lee. He's bound to know his way. He wouldn't let us walk around and get lost." Shikamaru continued, starting to sound bored and as if Shino's worry was childish.

"Ah." Shino hid a frown. He couldn't let Shikamaru take the reigns.

"Aburame-san, lets stop this game. It's troublesome." Shikamaru smirked as he leaned against a tree opposite Shino and closed his eyes. "Get to the point."

Shino's brows furrowed. Did he know or was he trying to catch him? "Since you know the point, tell me what I want to know."

Shikamaru opened his eyes and glared. "You don't trust me, why should I tell you anything?"

Shino smirked. _Well said._ "Are you saying I _should_ trust you?"

"No." Shikamaru stated simply.

_No?_ No he shouldn't or no that's not what he was saying? …It didn't matter. "In anything you tell me it's bound to be lies then?"

"Yep." Shikamaru answered, everything poised and giving nothing away.

"And that there means you are lying as well." Shino said slowly with slight annoyance.

"Maybe." Shikamaru smiled.

Shino thought on that. Shikamaru could answer something truthfully as a lie and it would be hard to tell, which meant… Shino had to trust him. Trust meant honesty which was actually a lie in itself. Many trustworthy people were dishonest and honest people were untrustworthy when you had dark secrets to be kept.

A soft chuckle from Shikamaru made Shino meet his eyes with a frown. What did he find so amusing? When the amused male saw he had the other's attention he shot him a smug grin.

"That which you want to know is divided by two. I can answer both with an honest lie or dishonest truth… but therein lays the problem. Why?" Shikamaru said lightly, watching the other carefully.

"You'll speak falsely either way… why are you doing this?" Shino asked with a bite to his tone. This wasn't going how he wanted at all.

Shikamaru shrugged. "You wanted to play first."

Shino rolled his eyes. "You state you know the two questions I want to know the answers to… but I only have one."

"Lies. There are actually four things I can think of…" Shikamaru said before yawning. "And this is starting to bore me so here are your answers: Yes, maybe, nothing, and a friend."

Shikamaru offered a bored click of his tongue before pushing off of the tree to leave only to be suddenly pushed back against it, Shino pinning him there with his slightly larger body.

"If you have the answers, do you mind telling me the questions in which they belong?" Shino breathed against his cheek making him tense before smiling.

"You're smart, figure it out yourself." Shikamaru returned lightly before his eyes darkened a little. "Now get off of unless you plan on doing more than just pinning me here."

Shino felt his eyes widen in surprise at the Nara's unexpected seductive words. Was he… just given a sexual invitation? No. No… it was probably just—

When Shino didn't respond, Shikamaru laughed to himself and made to push the other away. "I thought so—"

His words were cut off as firm lips pressed against his making him gasp. His bottom lip was captured between Shino's and bitten lightly before a sure tongue slipped into his mouth. Wait… what? Shino was—he didn't expect—throwing his thoughts aside he attacked the mouth back, bringing his hands up to fist in the Aburame's dark spikes.

_A mind game._ He thought he wouldn't… so he would prove him wrong. And then it got dangerous. Sex could be used as a weapon to retrieve information, though usually that was a stratagem for women. But why not use something so ready at your disposal? He wouldn't lose. He knew nothing of the Nara… but he knew he _wouldn't_ lose if his few encounters with his best friend were anything to go by. He knew how to please a male lover… he would soon have the challenging Nara writhing in pleasure under him, making him spill more than his seed.

First? He had to get Shikamaru focused only on pleasure so that's all he wanted and would do anything to get more. Bringing a hand to the pinned man's ponytail he threaded his fingers through it before pulling his lips away and tugging the other's head back in one swift motion while going for his neck in the next. Shikamaru gasped in surprise before groaning lightly when Shino quickly found his pulse and showered it with quick nips and harsh sucks.

With his lips busy on the other's neck he moved his hands down the slightly smaller body, feeling it shudder as he ghosted what seemed to be sensitive sides. When he reached his destination of narrow hips he dug his fingertips into the cloth that lay there before tugging the hips toward his, using a knee to spread the other's legs apart a bit before feeling Shikamaru's crotch come into contact with the top of his thigh. _Perfect._

Shikamaru grunted at the feel of a thigh pressing into his groin, making him shudder. Shino was starting to dominate him… and he couldn't allow that. He didn't expect the aloof Aburame to accept his challenge but he had. And he couldn't lose. It just wouldn't be right… Fisting his hands more securely into the dark locks he made to pull Shino back up into a fierce kiss on his own terms only to completely lose focus when the thigh between his legs pushed up into him, grinding lightly as the hot mouth on his neck traveled lower until it bit through the weak protection of his shirt, teeth catching a nipple and teasing it gently.

Unwillingly, he cried out in surprise as he arched into the touch slightly, grinding his hips down when the thigh caused spikes of pleasure to race along his spine, heating his lower belly. _Damn! The Aburame was good!_ He needed to focus! Bringing his attention to the man in front of him he saw something he could use and went for it.

Leaning his head forward he pressed a heated kiss to Shino's temple before moaning '_feels so good…_' into his ear and teasing the lobe with his own teeth. He smirked, pleased with himself, when Shino shuddered against him, the grip on his hips tightening.

Shino wasn't pleased. The Nara was still far too coherent! Knowing the best way to fix that he set to work by moving his mouth back north, unfortunately making Shikamaru have to stop his ministrations to his ear, and attacking the already once kiss-abused lips again. This time he used his teeth to graze firmly against the other's lips and nibble at the tip of the other questing tongue whenever it tried to boldly meet his. Top half secured, he turned the rest of his attention toward his main goal. He could feel Shikamaru's arousal pressing against his leg which made him smile secretly. Stepping back from the other's body a little he moved his hand down the front of Shikamaru's pants, pressing his palm into his hardness. A gasp and light tremble was his only response before he wrapped his hand around the clothed erection and stroking lightly.

Shikamaru pulled away from the kiss, biting his lip and holding back a moan. Shino was working faster than he could respond and it was slightly frustrating. Thinking quickly, an idea hit him and he wasted no time in putting it into action. Thrusting into Shino's hand while tilting his head back, eyes closed, he brought a hand down to the larger male's and wrapped his around it.

"More… harder…" He was happy how breathless he managed to make those words as he used his hand to make the Aburame's tighten around him. Maybe Shino would slow down if he was _too_ willing.

_Too easy._ Shino felt his body tremble with the beginnings of triumphant glee. Shikamaru was starting to fall to him… he could ask his questions soon. Deciding to comply to get there more quickly, Shino responded to the other's request.

Shikamaru trembled more, muttering curses first in pleasure then to himself. _Too good an idea… too good an idea!_ Instead of using his hand to aid, he now tried to use It to get the other to slow down a bit… which proved pretty much useless when his hand kept trembling weakly with shocks of pleasure. Shino won when it came to strength… which meant he'd have to keep his hold by making sure to overpower him with something else if need be.

* * *

"Well, seeing as I cannot take an x-ray I cannot be one hundred percent sure but I think the worst of it is some bruised ribs and a lump on your head." Ino said as she pressed her index and middle fingers along Kiba's ribcage, checking for any breaks or cracks.

Kiba winced, hissing through his teeth before sighing in relief when Ino let up. "That's good. …Wouldn't want anything to ruin my wedding night!"

At this he shot his fiancée a lustful look that made her blush and glare at him in return.

Ino rolled her eyes before wrapping up her bandages to put away while Kiba fixed his clothing. Neji watched, relieved Kiba hadn't been seriously hurt because of him. He really didn't want _or_ need that on his conscience. Sighing, he pulled his charm from his obi, looking at it. He wasn't sure if it had brought him luck so far or not. Frowning when he saw it was now dirty and wet he tried to ignore the thoughts that now it seemed tainted from the purity it once had when Hinata first gave it to him. Kind of like how he was tainted.

"Isn't that the thing you nearly killed yourself for?"

The sudden closeness of Kiba's voice and his question startled Neji, making him jump. Turning wide eyes toward the Inuzuka he blinked for a second before glaring again when he saw the other frowning lightly.

"So?" Neji snipped lowly, running his thumb over the kanji on his charm's belly.

"_So_?! You could have died for a mere toy! It's stupid." Kiba replied with disapproval. If only she knew how scared he had been when he heard the crack and realized she was in danger.

_Stupid…? Stupid?!_ It was _not_ stupid! Neji ignored the way his heart hurt at those words. What did Kiba know?! "_You're_ stupid! My cousin gave me this! She made it with love just for me! I'd rather _die_ and be free from you than carelessly leave it behind!"

Clutching his charm to his chest he jumped to his feet and took off into the trees, ignoring Ino's calls to wait.

Kiba stared in shock before realizing the stupid girl just went into the woods alone, unprotected. Getting to his feet he made to follow only to be stopped by Ino's hand on his arm. "What are you—"

"Inuzuka-san, I don't think you're the best person to go after her… you just hurt her after all. She won't want to talk to you. Besides, you need to rest your body!" Ino said firmly, eyes hard and jaw set.

He… _hurt_ her? His stomach twisted uncomfortably. "But I can't let her wander out there alone!"

"And I can't let you go after her—sit _down_!" Ino argued back, pressing down on the tall man's arm.

Kiba frowned, looking around for Shino only to see he wasn't there. "Where is—never mind. Akamaru! Protect her!"

Akamaru's fluffy white head came off of his paws at the order before he barked his understanding, getting to his feet and taking off into the woods after the Hyuuga.

Ino watched the dog go with a frown. Neji was _not_ going to be happy about that. Stupid Lee and Shikamaru! Where had they wandered off to?!

* * *

Shino had to shake his head to clear his crowded thoughts as he watched the Nara. _So beautiful._ He didn't know when the other had freed his hair… but it had become a distraction. The way it fell down his shoulders, some locks caressing his wonderfully flushed cheeks as his brows furrowed in pleasure, teeth gritting tightly to keep his gasps and moans to himself… it made it hard to think straight! He just wanted to watch Shikamaru. Thought out plans were falling to pure instinctive lust… he couldn't let that happen.

He almost had Shikamaru where he wanted him: mindless with pleasure. Deciding to push it a little further along he moved his hand to slowly work the Nara's pants down his hips while kissing him once more, his free hand moving to feel the silky curtain of hair that now lay before him.

Shikamaru growled lowly in his throat at the feel of Shino tugging his pants down. He was a persistent bugger! Submissively letting Shino ravage his mouth for the moment, he turned his attention to the other's body, sneaking his hands under his shirt and caressing the warm skin with teasing fingertips. He got a shudder when he stroked the other's spine, a groan when he brushed against sensitive nipples, and a gasp followed by trembling muscles when he stroked a path from his abs to the waistband of his pants.

Before Shikamaru could venture further south of Shino's body he was forced to suppress a shiver when he felt the cool air caress his now exposed heated flesh. He was offered a brief moment of hesitance before a large warm hand was upon him, stroking fast and hard.

Shikamaru struggled to keep his head incase Shino tried to spring anything on him but it was made difficult to concentrate over his harsh pants, racing heart, and pleasure-numb body. Every nerve was now thrumming with excitement and he knew it wouldn't be much longer… then what? What would Shino try then? Would he try once more to get answers from him… or move on to easier prey? It would be interesting to see him question Ino. Before he could think any further his mind was snapped back to the present as his body suddenly stiffened before trembling with the rush of his release. He couldn't help crying out, clinging to Shino for support.

Shino watched Shikamaru with a sudden wave of pure desire as the smaller male shuddered, the feel of warm liquid spurting onto his hand. Would he tell him now? The things he wanted to know? Pinning Shikamaru against the tree again he stared him in the eye.

"What were the questions?" He asked firmly.

Shikamaru smiled up at him. "Fine, fine… _Do I know you want my body?_ Yes. _Will I give it to you?_ Maybe. _What could stop you from doing so?_ Nothing. _What do I want out of it?_ A friend."

Shino glared from behind his shades. He was still playing with him! He would get him to tell him! "So you still want to play Nara-san? Good."

Shikamaru merely smirked back before gasping as Shino used his shoulder to pin him to the tree while his hand pulled his hops from it, hooking a knee and bringing it to rest against his waist. Before he could wonder at his new position a finger slick with his own essence found his entrance, rubbing a teasing circle before pushing in.

Hissing with surprise and slight discomfort he wiggled his body down a little so Shino would stop pressing his spine into the tree. In a better position he returned his attention to Shino's face, pulling him close for a teasing kiss before trailing them all over his face. When another digit was added he moved the kisses to Shino's ear, smirking.

"You really wanna know? Make me scream…" He teased hotly into the other man's ear, feeling him shudder under his fingertips. _That ought to keep him properly distracted._

_Make me scream…_ Those three words set Shino on fire. Working more quickly with one he used the other to undo his own pants. When that task was finished he sought Shikamaru for another kiss, bringing his hands to the back of the other's thighs and hoisting him so his inner thighs rested on each side of his hips, his back braced against the tree.

Shikamaru's arms quickly found Shino's neck for support before his thighs were squeezed tightly as he was suddenly entered. While he expected it… he also didn't and the pain and shock of it caused him to cry out before biting his lip as a whimper fought to escape him next. Resting his forehead on Shino's shoulder he took slow calming breaths, feeling the other trembling with restraint against him. _So easy to control._

"Move now…" He whispered against Shino's neck.

Shino shuddered once before responding, pulling back only to push in lightly. Shikamaru grunted in pain at the motion, wiggling his hips so when Shino pushed in again it felt better. It was actually starting to feel really good after that until the thrusts got firmer, which ended up pushing him against the bark roughly. His curses of pleasure then became mixed with pain until it hurt too much. Shoving Shino from him he watched him stumble back before leaping and tackling him to the ground.

It was Shino's turn to cry out in surprise before grunting in pain which quickly turned into a hiss of pleasure as Shikamaru climbed on top of him, straddling his waist and easing him back into the warm body. Both moaned at the feel before Shikamaru had him pinned to the ground, kissing him roughly and working his hips expertly.

_What the hell?_ _When did he_—then it dawned on him. He _never_ had control to begin with. Shikamaru… it was all Shikamaru. And that's why he always smiled. He had over thought things and Shikamaru had ingeniously used that against him by keeping things simple. _Good… very good._ And it was hard to begrudge him that at the present moment… had he planned that too?

Looking up he wasn't surprised to see Shikamaru smiling down at him but he _was_ surprised to note there was no tint—when had he lost his shades? Before he could fathom their disappearance he was distracted by the new urgency in Shikamaru's movements, the warm heat tightening and making his own muscles clench.

Feeling his abs quiver he moved his hands to Shikamaru's hips to make him slow down only to arrive too late, gripping them tightly instead and holding him to him as his orgasm hit him hard. He was barely aware of the trembling body above him but couldn't miss the strangled cry of his name. It sent another shiver through him making him close his eyes. The only person who ever called his name before now was Kiba…

He didn't know how long he was lost in his thoughts… but it was Shikamaru's lips against his own that brought him out of them.

"Next time don't try so hard…" Shikamaru whispered with a grin against his lips before looking him straight in the eyes. "Nothing. There is nothing between Hinata-san and Lee-san that you have to worry about. They love each other, yes, but as family. They grew up together from what I understand. A friend. Who is Neji? A friend of Rock Lee's. As to why he called for Neji, I don't know."

With that Shikamaru climbed to his feet, wincing with his movements before locating his pants and finding some leaves to clean up with.

Shino lay where he was… confused. For the first time in a long time he was actually baffled by another person. Why had Shikamaru—eyes narrowing he sat up to glare at the man as he got dressed.

Shikamaru met his gaze and arched a brow in a bored manner. "What? I suppose you have a right to know some things… also no one needs you being a pest. It'd just make things more troublesome."

"You think _I'm_ a pest when a certain idiot named Kiba is running about like a fool in heat?" Now Shino was annoyed again. Pulling his pants up he searched for his shades, finding them near the tree.

"Fortunately that idiot only bothers one person… which brings me to the lady in question. Yes, Hinata-san is hiding things. She's human… who isn't? Do I know what they may be? Maybe."

With that Shikamaru walked away as he brushed his hair back into his sloppy ponytail, leaving Shino alone.

_Damnit!_ Frowning as he slipped his shades back on, he followed in Shikamaru's steps and gathered some leaves to clean the mess Shikamaru had made on his shirt. What had _that_ been about then? Was the Nara attracted to him? Or did he just use him? …Dangerous.

But he _did_ get some answers, though he wasn't sure which were honest if any at all. No better off then when he arrived, he headed back to camp as well.

* * *

Neji sighed before groaning in frustration when his yukata snagged once again on a low bush, tripping him. Pulling himself free he glared at the torn piece of cloth before looking around. He had gone farther than intended. Stupid Inuzuka! Calling his charm stupid. Maybe it was foolish to risk his life for it… but how was he to know the bridge would break?! Wasn't he supposed to be mad at Hinata anyway? For breaking his trust. Staring at the bird he didn't see Akamaru until the dog stepped on a twig, breaking it. Jumping he turned and nearly screamed. Looking around for Kiba he was surprised when he didn't see him. Wait—did that mean… he was _alone_ with the dog?! Oh no!

Neji barely held back a tremble as the dog approached him, sat and gave him a disapproving glare. …A glare?! A _dog_ was glaring at him?! Glaring back he decided to ignore the beast only to see it get up and close the distance between them. Neji squeaked and tried to move away only to have Akamaru catch the hem of his yukata in his teeth and start to pull him back toward camp.

"H-Hey! Let go!" Neji gasped while trying to pull free. Akamaru, in response, merely tugged harder.

To say the least, the Hyuuga was _not_ happy with being tugged back to camp. Even more so when he arrived to more than one displeased face. Kiba he could care less about, Ino… he didn't want to listen to her nagging, and Lee—where the hell did he come from?!

Kiba was relieved when he saw Hinata returned safely, thankful to Akamaru. He was even a little amused at watching him pull her along, though he didn't let it show. About to walk over and apologize he was stopped short when Lee, who had appeared five minutes earlier, marched over to her and pulled her into a tight hug. It irked him to once again see him touching what was his… but that changed and he actually felt a little respect for the man when he pulled away and went on an angry tirade.

"WHERE _WERE_ YOU?! HAVE YOU LOST YOUR MIND?! _WHY_ WOULD YOU GO OUT THERE ALL ALONE?! WHAT IF YOU GOT LOST?! WHAT IF YOU GOT _HURT_?! I DON'T _CARE_ WHAT TEMPER TANTRUM YOU DECIDE TO THROW! NEXT TIME I LEAVE YOU SOMEWHERE YOU'D _BETTER_ STILL BE THERE WHEN I COME BACK!" Lee raged, leaving Neji stunned before he was pulled into another tight hug, his friend whispering against his cheek. "I was so worried Neji… please don't scare me like that."

"What drama did I miss?"

Lee, Neji, Kiba, and Ino all turned to see Shikamaru appear from the trees looking a little worse for the wear as he approached the group with interest.

"Shikamaru! Where have you been, idiot?!" Ino yelled at him as she glared.

Shikamaru arched a brow at his friend in question of her anger. "_You're_ the blonde yet _I'm_ the idiot?"

Ino's eyes narrowed.

Shikamaru rolled his eyes. He didn't know what she was pissed about but he didn't want to deal with it. "Never mind that… Ino, I need to talk to you for a minute."

Ino snorted before walking over to him and following when he left camp again.

Neji watched the two leave with curiosity before Lee's hand on his arm, steering him forcefully to the fire, caught his attention.

"I set up a place for you to take a bath so when Ino comes back, you can have her take you." Lee said as they walk, explaining his absence.

Lee was so kind! Smiling, he thanked him lightly before sitting with Lee sitting next to him making him suddenly feel better. Well, until Kiba started talking to him again.

"Hey… will you let me apologize?" Kiba asked lowly, sounding apologetic already. Neji just ignored him as Lee arched a thick brow. "Hinata-san, please I—"

"Oh my—are you serious Shikamaru?!"

Neji jumped once again as he, Lee, and Kiba all turned to where Ino's voice had sounded from right as Shino walked into camp.

What was going on?

-Chapter 8 End-

--

**A/N:** OH MY RELIGIOUS FIGURE!!~ IT'S A NINTENNNNNNNDOOOOOO!!~ x3 (Lol, sorry!) Okay, not really but I DO bring you an update! 8D After over three months of nothing! Sorry about that! D8

o_o; PHEAR MY HORRID SMUT SKILLZ!!~ OMG I really do not know what to say about this chapter. -nervous laughter- The whole ShinoShika sprung up out of nowhere... I planned on having _some_ interaction between them... but not so soon and not yet. Eheh.

Lol, Lee! He's so weird. He knows how to annoy Neji and make him feel better all in one go. I like his spazz moment. It is like a parent scolding a child. 83 D'awww...? Kiba made Neji angry... but it's a learning process. He now knows not to talk about the bird? Akamaru and Neji... they need to learn how to co-exist don't they? x3

Yeah... so. IDK. I'm kind of nervous about this chapter. I tried to keep the smut light and unexplicitly graphic... but... I don't know. And it's seems kind of random, but does serve a purpose. Hrm.

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Dirty Little Secrets?


	9. Dirty Little Secrets

**Chapter 9: Dirty Little Secrets**

A dark eyebrow twitched in slight annoyance as the blonde before him giggled girlishly before fixing him with a smirk. He was _so_ happy the bitch found pleasure in it... really, but the pain wouldn't allow him to express that part he supposed. "Ino, grow up."

"You're such a dirty man Shikamaru... just letting _anyone_ into your pants!" She said happily, running her fingers through her long ponytail, not bothered by his tone. He didn't seriously think he could get away with such juicy gossip without her reacting to it, did he?

He rolled his eyes before shooting a glare. "Yeah, yeah... are you going to help me or not?"

"Of course. We _are_ friends after all." She beamed at him with mock innocence before smiling devilishly. "And as friends... I want the delicious details!"

"Ino..." He groaned as a headache started to form, adding to his list of physical grievances.

"Come now Shikamaru!" Ino huffed as she walked over, signaling he should take his shirt off. "Was it good? How big was he? Did you see him without the shades? Is he hot? Does he have a hot body?"

Shikamaru sighed as he did his best to ignore her while he carefully removed his shirt, wincing a little.

"Oh, _wow_ Shikamaru! I'm guessing he likes it rough!" She snickered as she saw the abrasions on his back. "I didn't know you do too!"

"It's not like that." Shikamaru said flatly as he clutched his shirt in his hands. "He had me against a tree for–"

"Oooh! A tree! Was it kinky? Did he–" Ino gushed curiously, seeming to forget her purpose for a minute.

"Ino, focus! Is it bad?" Shikamaru snapped a little. _Women!_

Ino pouted at the lazy man's annoyance. "No, not really."

She remained quiet as she cleaned the few little cuts before putting some cream on to help it heal faster and ease the pain.

"You're not going to tell me how it was, are you?" She pouted at him even though he couldn't see it.

"No." Shikamaru answered simply.

"Was he big?" She tried to squeeze out instead.

"I'm not answering that." Shikamaru mumbled as he slipped his shirt back on when she was done with his back.

"Argh! You're such a pain! Well, did you at least _enjoy_ it?" She huffed as she searched through her pack.

"I..." Shikamaru paused. Well... it did feel good. And he didn't regret it...

"Ah! Shi... are you _blushing_ Shikamaru?!" Ino gasped as she paused in her search. Laughing when the man blushed more she went back to her pack. "You are! Slut!"

"Shut up!" He snarled at her teasing, taking the cream she held out to him as she laughed some more. He snorted at the thought that even of he used the cream to get rid of the pain in his ass Shino had caused... he'd still have the pain caused by Ino. Sadly there was no cure for that.

"Sorry! It was just so cute!" Ino smiled sweetly as she closed up her pack. "Why did you do it anyway? I mean.... Aburame-san seems... well not the kind of person you just sleep with."

Shikamaru sighed. "To distract him."

Ino frowned in confusion, becoming serious as she thought on his answer. "Distract him? What do you mean?"

"He was asking about Hyuuga and Rock. So I... distracted him–well, also for a kind for revenge. He tried to... well, that's unimportant. Anyway he's a smart man... I think he would eventually figure out Neji-san's ploy. Especially with Rock Lee calling out _Neji_." Shikamaru replied with a sigh. "I don't know what Hyuuga is trying to do... but I don't think he needs Aburame-san sniffing around."

"Aww... so Shi-kun 'took one' for the team? How precious! I bet Aburame-san rode you hard!" Ino cackled happily as her friend choked.

"I-Ino!" He growled, red again and deeply sorry he had ever told her.

_Annoying, loud mouth bitch._

* * *

Neji frowned lightly at Ino's echoed shout before wondering vaguely what she was on about. Turning his attention to the Aburame his frown increased a little when the man seemed lost in thought. Really! What _was_ going on? Rolling his eyes he turned back to the fire hoping Ino wouldn't be too long when Kiba suddenly caught his attention again.

"Hinata-san, please let me apologize! I didn't mean to offend you. I was... I wasn't thinking." He tried to explain softly, ignoring the look of curiosity Rock Lee sent his way.

Neji crossed his arms, snubbing the Inuzuka again. He had insulted Hinata's charm! He would _not_ forgive that so easily. Lee frowned as he looked between the two. Why was Neji back in 'brat mode'?

"Would it help if I told you I didn't mean it? Not really. I was just–" He tried to soothe until Hinata suddenly leaned into Lee and whispered something into his ear.

Lee frowned before arching a thick brow at his friend. When he received a glare he sighed, resisting the urge to roll his eyes. "Inuzuka-san, Hinata-sama would like me to tell you that she is not talking to you because you said her charm was stupid and... you understand nothing."

Kiba frowned before resisting the urge to growl. "_Actually_ I said it was stupid for you to _risk your life_ for the thing. It's just a toy. Maybe I was wrong in thinking that since you find it so important but... you're acting childish!"

Neji glared at the infuriating man.

Lee sighed. "He... has a point. You shouldn't be so reckless. You weren't given that charm for you to throw your life away over it."

Neji felt his cheeks heat with his anger, turning them red. How _dare_ Lee side with the Inuzuka! He was suppose to be on _his_ side! "Traitor!"

"No. It's being reasonable." Lee sighed again, noting his friend's anger.

Kiba watched silently before smiling a little. Ha! Seems even Lee wasn't immune to her anger!

"So you think I am being childish as well?" Neji hissed dangerously as he clenched his fists.

"Do you want me to be honest?" Lee frowned. He loved his little bird, really he did! But he couldn't let him be a brat at the moment. He was in the wrong this time.

"You–" Neji jumped to his feet feeling angry tears sting at his eyes. Why was Lee being mean? Why was he acting like this wasn't important? Ugh! He hated Lee and Kiba both!

Shoving past Lee when he tried to make him sit back down, he stormed off toward where he had seen Shikamaru and Ino go.

"Hinata-san!" Kiba jumped to his feet to follow. He felt guilty for upsetting his fiancee when she looked like she was about to cry. He snarled when Lee barred his path. "Let me–"

"I'm sorry Inuzuka-san. This is my fault. She's probably feeling all misunderstood. Women." He smiled sadly. "Doesn't help when I sided with you. Please. I can talk her around... you should rest."

Kiba glared as he sat back down against his will. Lee... was probably the better choice at the moment. At least _he_ was the one she would be getting mad at and fighting with. "Fine."

Lee smiled in relief before nodding and hurrying to follow after his friend. He was happy when he caught up to him a little ways into the woods. Feeling safe that they were far enough from the camp he didn't hold back.

"Neji wait!" He called out, catching the shorter male by the arm.

"Let me _go_!" The Hyuuga demanded as he tried to pull free.

Lee ignored him, pulling him into his chest and hugging him tightly. "Neji, I love you... but you're being a brat."

Neji struggled to pull free before he started crying in frustration. "I hate you both! Hinata-sama made it! It's special! She loves m-me! I c-can't lose it! How was I to know that damn bridge was going to b-break?! And now you're acting like I'm a reckless fool w-who should be punished!"

Lee let Neji pull back a little so he could look at his tear-streaked cheeks when the dark haired male hiccuped.

"Hi-Hinata-sama is hiding things from me... she _promised_ she wouldn't! I trusted her! Kiba-san is stupidly stubborn and won't just break off the engagement–and _you_! You're _suppose_ to be my f-friend!" Neji choked on a sob, glaring through his hurt. Hinata's betrayal was like a slap to the face and Lee's was like a punch to the gut. Both left him confused and feeling annoyingly wrong footed.

Lee sighed, understanding now why he was so upset as he took Neji's face into his hands and kissed his cheeks gently, tasting his tears. His sensitive friend was having a hard time dealing with his sense of betrayals. He needed comfort. He was surprised when Neji actually quieted and calmed under his affection instead of getting offended and fighting him.

"I don't know what Hinata did... but _I'm_ sorry Neji. But think–how would you feel... if Hinata went chasing after something you had given her... then you saw her suddenly fall, not knowing if she was dead or seriously hurt?" He asked gently as he planted light kisses on closed eyelids. "You can't tell me you wouldn't be scared half to death... and, when you saw her again, a little angry."

"No..." He breathed in agreement. When Lee put it like that he could see it from their point...

"Forgive me Neji. I wasn't trying to 'side against you'... or hurt you. I just understood how Inuzuka-san felt." He said lightly, trailing light kisses to the shorter man's jaw.

"I forgive you." Neji sighed lightly, leaning into the touches. He couldn't explain it... but it was so oddly comforting. Lee _was_ his friend. He wouldn't betray him for the Inuzuka. Lee loved him. He was like family.

Feeling a soft kiss pressed to his lips made him gasp and blush as he pulled away. Lee was blushing too as he seemed to only just realize what he had done.

"I'm sorry..." He whispered, stepping back.

"Ino. Shut _up_."

"Aww, you're no fun Shi–ah! Lee-san–Neji-san! What are you two doing... why are you so red?!" The blonde gasped before grinning. "Were you two being naughty?!"

"Ino-san, please." Neji growled, trying to sound dignified.

"Oooh! What were you two naughty boys doing?" Ino questioned happily, blatantly ignoring Neji.

Neji just rolled his eyes while Lee smiled in the most convincingly innocent way he could at the moment.

"We were talking. Neji and Inuzuka-san were having another lover's spat." Lee shrugged, holding back a laugh when his friend snarled at him. "What have _you_ two been up to?"

Ino beamed as she looked over to Shikamaru. Before she could open her mouth to respond, however, the Nara cut her off.

"Just talking." He replied simply, hands in his pockets and expression bored–typical Shikamaru. "We were just heading back to camp."

"Ah! Ino-san! Before you do so can you take Neji for a bath?" Lee asked as he turned his attention to their medic.

Ino arched a brow with interest. "Sure, I guess."

"Thank you!" Lee smiled at the blonde before turning to Neji. "You go on and I will bring you a change of clothes, okay?"

Neji nodded as he chewed his tongue nervously. He really didn't want Ino around him while he was naked... but... she really didn't have to be _with_ him–just near enough. Maybe it would work.

Ino told Lee which yukata to bring before Lee explained where he had set up the bath.

* * *

Kiba stared at the fire while watching his friend out of the corner of his eye. He seemed distracted. Why? Where had he gone? He wanted to ask but since they were... _fighting_ he didn't know if Shino would allow it. Before he could make up his mind on whether or not to ask he was distracted himself when Lee and Shikamaru came back to camp... with no sign of his fiancee.

"Hey! Where is Hinata-san?" Kiba growled as he jumped to his feet.

Lee smiled as he walked over to the girls' tent. "Ino-san brought her to have a bath. Don't worry–"

"_Alone_? You let them go _alone_?" Kiba asked, stunned. What if a robber or a crazy man tried to hurt his fiancee?!

"Well, I just came back to get Hinata-sama a change of clothes. I'll be–" Lee tried to explain with a small frown.

"No you won't! Not while she's bathing!" Kiba growled, standing his ground. "If anything _I_ should–"

"Fine. On your own head so be it." Lee shrugged. He didn't want to argue. If Kiba wanted to risk _Hinata's_ anger that was his problem.

He retrieved the clothes, handing them to the Inuzuka and telling him where to find the bath. Kiba nodded his head in thanks grudgingly before setting off, taking Akamaru with him.

* * *

Neji shivered as the cool water touched his bare skin, lapping at it hungrily as he hurried to wash up while Ino was back in the bushes a ways, singing to let Neji know how far away she was. He quickly washed and rinsed his body before turning to his hair. Once he had that washed he waded further out into the water so it came up to his lower back. He used the clear water to wash _all_ of the soap off, hoping Lee would hurry back. It was cold.

Ino sang until the sound of someone approaching made her stop. Thinking it was Lee she was about to playfully scold him until Kiba walked into the clearing.

"Ah! Inuzuka-san! What are you–" Ino blinked.

"Where is she?" Kiba cut over her.

"In the water..." Ino replied slowly. Crap! "Let me–"

Kiba ignored her, walking past to see for himself–just a little peek.

When Neji heard the rustle of the bushes he turned his head to tell Ino to go away, happy his back was to her, before he gasped in surprise when he saw _him_.

"K-Kiba-san!" He squawked angrily as he dipped into the water so only his head was visible.

Hinata. Was. A. _Goddess_. Kiba nearly drooled at the sight of her in the water, the droplets glistening on her skin and the expanse of pale bare skin he could see under the long curtain of inky black hair so alluring until Ino pulled him back.

"Give the lady some privacy!" She frowned as she took the clothes from the Inuzuka and walked over to the Hyuuga.

She helped him out of the water, being sure to give him his privacy as well, holding up a drying cloth to help hide Neji from view. From there she quickly helped him dry before helping him dress into his sleep wear. Together they walked over to Kiba, Neji fuming.

"Kiba-san what are you doing h-here?" Neji asked lowly, coughing a little.

"Just bringing your clothes." The Inuzuka answered simply.

Ino rolled her eyes, not wanting to listen to the two argue. "Inuzuka-san... why don't you take her back? I think I'll stay and have a quick bath myself."

"I'm not leaving you alone!" Neji hissed, glaring at Ino for daring to leave him alone with Kiba.

"No problem. Akamaru can stay with her." Kiba smirked, liking the thought of having her to himself for a minute.

"But–" Neji tried to object.

"That's fine. Get back to the fire Hinata-san." Ino smiled before she turned toward the water.

Neji glared before sighing and turning to walk back to the camp with Kiba. How _dare_ Lee let the stupid man come! Snarling to himself as they walked he brought a hand up to wring the excess water from his hair. Kiba smiled, watching him, before suddenly stopping him and staring at him with curiosity. He was about to ask him what the hell he was looking at when Kiba reached out to touch his forehead.

"What happened here?" He asked with gentle curiosity as his fingertips grazed the scars there.

Neji froze, paling. Oh no. He had forgotten his bindings! Snapping his head back he frowned, trying to hide them. "D-Don't look at it... it's private. I d-don't want to talk about it."

Kiba frowned. It must have been something bad. Wanting to reach out and hold her close he was denied when she started walking again, almost leaving him behind. Maybe she would tell him one day.

When they entered the camp only Shikamaru was there. He told them Shino and Lee had gone to look for some things to eat before leaving himself. Neji felt a little uneasy as he walked over to the fire and took his previous seat before remembering he shouldn't have to fear Kiba. They had a deal. He didn't think the other would jeopardize it. They sat at the fire, Kiba wincing lightly whenever he moved. They sat in silence for a minute or two before Kiba attempted to kill his quick boredom.

"Hey... wanna play a game?" He asked slowly, an idea coming to him.

Neji stared before his eyes narrowed slightly, expecting no good to come from that question. "What _kind_ of game?"

It was perverted, no doubt.

"A truth game–get to know each other a little." The brunette smiled.

Neji frowned, not liking that idea much before he suddenly thought on how he could twist it to his benefit. Deciding to use it to find a way out of the engagement he nodded slowly. "Okay."

"Cool!" Kiba beamed. "Rules! Ask what you want, you don't have to answer... but if you don't... I get... to kiss you–chastely."

Neji's eyes narrowed again. Sneaky bastard! He glared at Kiba's innocent smile before smirking as his own idea of punishment hit him. "Fine. But if you chose not to answer, I get to withhold a kiss."

Kiba looked surprised before frowning a little. _Damn._ "Okay then."

Neji smiled before falling into thought when Kiba nodded for him to go first. He started out simple. "Do you really want to marry me?"

"Yes!" Kiba answered right away, smiling. "What happened to your forehead?"

Neji glared darkly. The smart bastard! He had him! He hated the smirk he received even more than the light kiss that was planted on his lips. _No more simplicity!_ "Are you a virgin?"

Kiba frowned. Was that important to her? "No..."

Neji arched an interested brow. He didn't think he'd answer honestly to his _fiancee_.

"Does that bother you?" He asked lightly.

"No." It was true. It wasn't like he was ever going to sleep with him–of course... maybe he should have thought better on that. Now he had lost something he could use against him. Unless he 'changed his mind' like a woman was supposedly wont to do. "Did you like it?"

He gasped, blushing brightly. He hadn't meant to ask that aloud!

Kiba laughed. "Hell yeah! It was awesome. Do you think I'm hot?"

Neji wrinkled his nose before sighing. "Maybe. Have you ever done it with a guy?"

Kiba blinked before blushing himself now as he answered lightly, "Yes."

Neji stared. He didn't know if he was more shocked at the answer or the fact that he _did_ answer.

"Does that... bother you?" Kiba asked again, afraid of what her reply would be.

Neji just continued to stare until another kiss brought him back to focus. It sent a tingle through him that made him scowl. "Hey!"

"You didn't answer." Kiba justified. "Besides, I think you like it."

"I don't–" Neji blinked as he was cut off with another kiss. "_Hey_!"

"That's for lying." The Inuzuka smirked, willing to risk her anger to take her mind off of what he had just admitted to. "Admit it. You like it."

"No, I–" A kiss.

"I _don't_–" Another kiss.

"I hate–" Another.

"Admit it..." Kiba commanded huskily, giddy inside that he wasn't being pushed away.

"No..." Neji mumbled, not knowing why he was allowing this. It was making him tingle–he shouldn't tingle. Another kiss. "Kiba..."

Soft lips covered his, pressing a firm kiss before they started nipping playfully, a bold tongue caressing his bottom lip until they parted. Neji knew he should stop but he couldn't get the command to register. He thought about what Kiba had said. He had slept with a guy. He _liked_ it. Did that mean it felt good? Would he like it?

Kiba's tongue found his and pushed it to life, making him blush as he once again responded. There was no adrenaline this time! Why was he doing it?! He allowed Kiba to tilt his chin up a little so he could make the kiss deeper. _Why wasn't he fighting back?!_ His reason wanted to pull away but his body wouldn't let him as a hand tangled in his hair and he was pulled closer.

When Kiba finally pulled back he gasped for breath before shuddering lightly when the Inuzuka pressed teasing kisses along his jaw and down the side of his neck. It felt... good.

"Hinata-san... I won't lose... I'll show you you can come to care for me..." Kiba whispered against his skin as he pressed light kisses to his pulse.

Hinata...? Care... Kiba... no! He couldn't fall! For Hinata's sake! Snapping to his senses he pulled away just as Lee and Shino came back. Neji was happy for the distraction while Kiba looked disappointed.

How could he have let that happen?! Trying to learn some of Kiba's dirty little secrets wasn't suppose to lead him to discovering some of his own!

-Chapter 9 End-

--

**A/N:** Buwhahaa! Update! Took forever... but... well. I apologize. So!

Ino is too nosy. Lol. But you can't really blame her her curiosity? She'll be married soon. Ehehe. Poor Shikamaru. No Chouji to help divert her attention from him.

Lee. Lee did not kiss Neji out of any romantic feelings. More from... curiosity and not really thinking. Kiba. Bless his brave little soul!

Neji. He has his faults, his fears, and his temper. x3 And apparently a curious libido that's easily influenced. Next chapter will go over how he got his scars. ...SHINO IS PROPERLY DISTRACTED?? XD

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Nightmares And Dreams


	10. Nightmares And Dreams

** Chapter 10: Nightmares and Dreams**

Neji frowned in agitation with himself for the fifth time in the span of twenty minutes. He could still feel Kiba's lips on his, could still taste him in his mouth. How could he have let him kiss him like that?! He wasn't suppose to be kissing Kiba! He was _suppose_ to be making Kiba not want to marry him—Hinata! He sighed in self disgust for the fifth time as well. Once again he tried to distract himself by watching Lee and Shino prepare the fish they had caught for their dinner.

Ino had come back from her bath a few minutes earlier only to leave again with Akamaru to find Shikamaru. Apparently she knew some secret about the man that she wasn't sharing. So he didn't have her to talk to... and he didn't want to distract Lee. So he just watched. While cautiously avoiding Kiba's gaze. Looking at Kiba reminded him of the kiss more so than when he didn't. And he _didn't_ want to remember! Shaking his head lightly he frowned when his hair, now almost completely dry, fell into his eyes.

Ah! That was right! His forehead! As he tried to fix his hair he recalled how Kiba had seen and questioned him on it—which then led to the game that led to the kiss. Stupid kiss! He growled to himself, forcing his attention back on his hair. The scars... Kiba had asked about them when he shouldn't have even seen them. He didn't want people to see for that very reason. They _always_ questioned him about it, not taking consideration on how thinking about it was painful. It reminded him of his father... and how he had lost him. The regret Hinata felt. The hate that had poisoned him as a child. They were all painful reminders attached to the scars.

Forcing his thoughts away from those unpleasant things he allowed himself to be easily distracted by Lee when his friend had finished preparing the fish and cleaning some berries. Lee asked if he was feeling better and they talked about how easy it had been to catch the fish unlike the last time. As he laughed at when Lee told him how he had nearly fallen into the water his eyes caught Kiba's when he shifted his position.

Kiba looked so lonely and for some reason, he just now noted, his friend... wasn't talking to him. Even though they were near each other. Guilt started to rise in him before he pushed it away. It wasn't his fault! Blushing when he realized he was staring he looked away, asking Lee if the fish were cooked yet. He really didn't want Kiba to know the kiss had effected him.

But then... perhaps he could tell anyway by the way he was trying to avoid him. Coughing lightly at the thought he tried not to frown. Wasn't the best way to declare that something was true was by obviously avoiding it? He tensed. What must Kiba be thinking about him?!

"Hinata-sama? Are you okay? You... keep spacing out." Lee whispered against his cheek without warning, causing him to jump.

Turning to his friend he smiled. "I'm sorry Lee... just thinking."

Thinking about Kiba. And how he was going to prove he _wasn't_ effected by talking to him like nothing was different! Plus... he still needed to get useable information on him. Pressing the back of his hand against his warm forehead he took a deep breath and got to his feet, excusing himself from Lee, walking over to where he had left Kiba sitting after they had parted from their kiss. _Ugh! Stop thinking about the silly kiss!_ he scolded himself before blushing in embarrassment when he tripped over his own feet during his moment of distraction and fell practically into Kiba's lap. _Well... wasn't that convenient?_

He was actually surprised when Kiba smiled before helping him right himself. No unneeded touches. No attempted flirting. No stupid remarks. Just a... "Are you okay?"

"Yes." He coughed, clearing his throat as he pushed his hair out of his eyes, minding showing off too much of his forehead.

"That's good." Kiba smiled at him before turning his attention to the fire.

Neji frowned thoughtfully. Was something wrong? Why did the Inuzuka suddenly seem different? Was he... upset with him? "Kiba-san? Do you... like fish?"

It sounded stupid. But it was reasonable. Hopefully Kiba would add to it. He didn't want to look stupid, trying to talk to someone who clearly didn't want to talk to him. He didn't think he could pull it off as suavely as Kiba. Kiba's eyes met his with curiosity, staring for a few seconds before he smiled warmly. "No, not really. But it's better than nothing. I'm more of a red meat man."

Neji processed how he might be able to use that against him before he suddenly choked on his saliva, cheeks heating up as the thought of Kiba's preference for _red meat_ turned into something completely perverted. What was wrong with him?! _Why_ was he thinking like that?

"S-Sorry." He apologized politely as he caught his breath, avoiding Kiba's eyes while he forced that thought away. His cheeks were as warm as ever. Hoping to keep things going he added, "I... like fish when it's tuna or salmon."

"Fish makes me horny." Kiba said bluntly, a serious expression on his face.

_Oh Kami!_ Neji felt his ears go red as his body twitched with surprise.

"I'm just kidding." Kiba laughed happily as he took his fiancée in, enjoying her pink face.

"T-That's horrible Kiba-san!" Neji tried to protest like a lady of Hinata's pedigree should. How did it come to this? They were suppose to be talking _normally_ about food! And _not—_

"What makes you horny Hinata?" Kiba suddenly asked huskily, leaning towards him a little.

Neji felt he should protest Kiba using his—Hinata's_—_name so intimately when they were still strangers but all he could think about was the question. A part of him knew he should be outraged to be asked such a vulgar thing by a person he was not intimate with—for _Hinata_ to be asked such a vulgar thing! But... confusion shadowed that. And he began to seriously wonder what _did_ turn him on?

_The way Kiba moaned into his mouth had gotten a response from him_...

"Inuzuka-san, that is inappropriate. And I refuse to talk to you if your mind is only on such things." Neji suddenly hissed as his mind jerked away from that alarming thought. He made to stand and walk away only to be halted when Kiba grabbed his wrist. "Release me—"

"You can say it's inappropriate all you like Hinata... but I saw you." Kiba's dark gaze bored into his making his breath hitch. "That look you had... you actually thought about it."

"Food is ready!" Lee called happily as he helped Shino collect the fish from the fire.

Neji was grateful for the distraction. He tugged his arm free before turning to cough lightly into his hand. That... was scary. Kiba _saw_ that? It didn't matter. He didn't know what he had thought exactly at least. Giving the man a last minute glare to show his disapproval he went to get food from Lee.

Kiba smiled as he watched his fiancée walk away. She was weird. But cute. And sexy when she blushed. He had been caught a little off guard when she had come over to talk, figuring she was upset that he had kissed her like he had after she had hurried away when she had come to her senses. She had seemed determined to avoid him for a moment there... then she had come to him, falling wonderfully into his lap as well. He had to force himself to behave. It was hard. He had really wanted to molest her at least a little. But he knew she would never forgive him... and Lee would no doubt come to his mistress's aid.

When she had tried to force a conversation he couldn't help teasing her a little to see if she'd forgiven him for the kiss. Sighing lightly he got to his feet to get some food as well, more determined than ever to make her see she could care for him. Their conversation coming back to mind he smirked. He would find out what turned his fiancée on... and use it to capture her.

Shikamaru, Ino, and Akamaru, seeming to sense that food was ready from wherever they had been, arrived a few minutes later to join them.

* * *

His breath was coming in short, shallow bursts, every sense and nerve alive and alert. Hinata! He _had_ to get to Hinata! His instinct told him so. His station told him so. His _father_ had told him so! Nothing was more important! He ran fast, his feet barely touching the ground with the speed of his youth. He proceeded just as he had been taught so far. Quick but cautious. And then he saw her. Hinata. Tied up, alone, and crying. When he heard the sounds of his father and uncle approaching he sprinted toward his cousin, quickly taking in his surroundings before reaching the small girl. He gently took her blindfold off and when she saw him she cried harder in relief.

"Neji nii-san..." Her large pale lilac eyes were wide with fright and shimmering with tears.

"Don't worry, I'll protect you Hinata-sama. Promise!" He tried to soothe maturely.

His breath quickened in sudden fright. It felt as if he couldn't draw enough air in.

_I'll protect you Hinata-sama_...

A cold and cruel scowl followed by the flash of a kunai was seen. Sharp pain followed by the hot flow of bled was felt. Hinata screamed.

_No_...

His father cried against his neck and hugged him tightly while making him promise to always protect and love Hinata for him. And to grow up strong and brave.

_No_.

He didn't understand. His father didn't explain. And then he never saw his father alive again. His father was dead.

_No!_

* * *

"NO!" Neji called out frantically and bolted to a sitting position, looking around desperately for his father. Perspiration beaded on his forehead, his voice hoarse as he called out in fright. _No! Not again!_ Where was his father?!

* * *

"NO!"

Everyone jerked awake at the loud cry, Akamaru suddenly alert as he turned his fluffy head toward the girls' tent. Kiba's brain lagged until he head a scream from the tent once more. _Hinata!_ Before he could get to his feet Lee was already rushing to the tent just as Ino came out looking slightly alarmed. Lee pushed past her without a word, Kiba following somewhat clumsily.

" I think... it was a night terror..." Ino gasped as he ducked inside.

Upon entering he was met with the sight of Lee stilling his thrashing fiancée before pulling her into his arms and stroking her back. Jealousy bit into him. _He_ wanted that! He wanted her to touch him freely. To allow him to touch her. His heart wrenched with concern when he heard quiet sobs. Hinata was hurting. He started to take a step toward her when Lee suddenly looked up at him before frowning.

"What are you doing? Get out!" Lee commanded a bit more roughly than necessary. He couldn't help it. His main concern was his little bird crying in his arms. It was more than protecting Neji's secret at the moment... it was protecting his inner most feelings.

He knew his friends only had nightmares about one thing. And it was personal and private to anyone but himself and Neji's family. Neji would not want Kiba to see this.

Kiba stiffened at the command before growling. "She is _my_ fiancée!"

"Inuzuka-san—_please_. Just go." Lee tried to keep civil. But if the man didn't voluntarily leave this time... he'd _throw_ him out.

Kiba opened his mouth to argue until a gentle hand touched his arm. Turning, he saw it was Ino.

"Inuzuka-san. Please. This is private." Ino said gently. "Hinata-sama's fears are hers alone until she decides to share."

Kiba frowned. She had a point. Concern made him reluctant but finally he sighed and turned to leave with Ino, giving his fiancée her privacy.

Lee sighed in relief before turning his attention back to the dark haired male in his arms. Pulling Neji onto his lap he hugged him warmly before pulling the Hyuuga's head to lay against his chest next to his heart. Neji listened to his heartbeat, crying quietly into his shirt as he stroked the long dark hair. He wasn't quite sure what had set it off. Neji hadn't had nightmares for a while as far as he knew. And private though Neji liked to be, he always shared that information with him at least.

Smoothing the hair off his friend's sweaty forehead he placed a soothing kiss against the pale skin, right where his scars were. Scars that the Hyuuga hated. Predictably the smaller male tensed. He never liked his scars touched. Or viewed. He calmed his friend by stroking his cheek. When Neji pulled himself together he allowed him to free himself from his arms.

"Are you okay?" He asked gently, intently watching the pale face.

Neji remained silent but thoughtful in appearance so he made himself be patient. Finally the Hyuuga nodded slowly. Lee's hear went out to his bird. Of course Neji would say that. Even if it wasn't true—_especially_ if it wasn't true.

"Neji..." His whispered gently as he captured his bird's face between his hands. When tear filled light silver eyes met his he felt his gut tighten before exploding with instinct and curiosity.

He pulled Neji's face forward to meet his lips. First he kissed his forehead lightly before resting his own against it. Their eyes met. He pressed a light kiss to his friend's lips. Their eyes locked. And an understanding was shared.

Compassion. Comfort. Bonding. Trust. Acceptance. Resolution. _Love_. That was the drive behind it. _Only_.

And perhaps that's why Neji opened up to it. And why he didn't feel guilt as he pressed his mouth to Neji's once more, tasting his lips and feeling them quiver. When Neji's lips parted he didn't hesitate in sliding his tongue into the other's mouth. It was a pleasing experience but not erotic. He pushed his tongue against Neji's until he got a shy response. They kissed lightly as he pushed Neji to lay back before breaking away slowly. When Neji gave a soft sigh of content he placed a few kisses against his neck before laying next to him and pulling him close.

"I love you Neji." He whispered against a pale cheek with a parental air as he molded Neji's body to his. It wasn't a perfect match like Sakura's but it was comfortable. And if it helped Neji sleep easier then all the better.

Neji allowed the embrace. He felt warm. And safe. And loved. Forgiven. Protected. It made him think warmly of his father. He snuggled closer to the warm body against his. Lee was his most treasured friend in the whole world. And it troubled him a little that he would never be able to express how grateful he was for that properly.

* * *

It was quiet. It had been for the last fifteen minutes. Yet Lee hadn't come out. Were they talking? He was trying really hard not to let his irritation and jealousy get to him but... he couldn't stand it! Gritting his teeth his moved to go back to the tent until Ino stopped him with an understanding smile.

"Why don't you go back to sleep? I'll send Lee-san out Inuzuka-san." She said politely before turning to enter the tent. She was inside for about two seconds before she came out again with a light blush.

Kiba instantly thought the worse. Pushing past her he entered the tent only to freeze a second later. His fiancée was... in _another_ man's arms! Jealousy instantly flared as he took the sight in. Hinata was cuddled into Lee's side as the man held her protectively, both asleep.

_Protectively_.

Luckily for him that one word registered loudly in his brain. Whatever he thought might be between them... wasn't at work now. Clenching his fists he left the tent. There was nothing he could do. Ino gave him an apologetic look when he exited and it made him a bit nervous. What did she mean by it?

Deciding to just go to sleep and worry about it later he went back to his little bed and tried to fall back asleep. Needless to say... it was a little difficult.

* * *

Both Kiba and Lee watched Neji with concern as they packed up their things—Kiba felt up to walking and Neji couldn't wait to get home. So they would walk. Neji was paler than usual and his cheeks look constantly flushed. Even Ino seemed intent to keep an eye on him. Neji just acted like everything was fine and the nightmare had never happened.

Kiba sighed as he watched his fiancée covertly. Today she had her hair in a long ponytail and wore a pearl green yukata with a white obi with pale gold birds stitched on it. A vision of loveliness. A vision of loveliness he was _determined_ to make his alone.

Lee's brows furrowed in further concern when he saw Neji trying to hide a cough. Was he getting sick? He had felt warm when he had kissed him but he had thought that might have been because of the moment. The kiss. He still couldn't believe Neji had actually allowed it. He wondered why. And even more so... Neji seemed perfectly cool with it that morning. Well, when he had first woken up he was a little tense but then he relaxed. He was relieved. And happy it seemed to have worked. Sure... most _parents_ wouldn't kiss their child like so but truth be told he had always wanted to kiss Neji at least once.

Not really because he liked him in that way. More out of curiosity. And then he did. To comfort and show his friend he was wanted—_needed—_by at least one person.

As soon as everything was collected and packed away everyone gathered into little groups and started off. Shino walked on ahead with Lee and Akamaru to check conditions further down the road, leaving Ino to _baby-sit_ Shikamaru, Neji, and Kiba. Ino and Shikamaru trailed behind a little leaving Neji and Kiba to walk together. Kiba was happy his fiancée didn't seem to mind.

Neji walked along in silence, happy when no one bothered him as he thought about his nightmare. He wanted to blame Kiba... but it wasn't his fault he didn't have his forehead covered protectively. Of course if Kiba hadn't barged in on him...! Although Ino was the one who made him go without his normal attire. But... it was his own fault that he had the scars in the first place.

Unconsciously he brought his hand to his forehead. Lee... he had kissed it last night. And lovingly so. Like it wasn't an ugly thing, a painful reminder of the bad things from the past. Feeling tears sting his eyes he stopped and crouched a little to hide his face, moving his parasol so he was cast in shadow.

"Hinata?" Kiba called with concern, walking toward where he crouched.

"Hinata-sama?" Ino questioned soon after.

"I'm fine... s-something in my eye." He answered lightly.

When he felt Kiba crouch in front of him he tensed lightly.

"Hinata... is this about your nightmare?" Kiba asked lightly, voice low and soothing.

Neji froze. That's right. Everyone must have heard his scream. Had they seen him as well? Had they seen him in such a weak and humiliating state?!

"Do not speak my name so intimately." He hissed as he glared at Kiba before pushing himself to stand again. "And do not ask stupid things."

Kiba was taken aback by the sudden anger when his fiancée started to walk away. He hadn't meant to anger her... he just wanted to let her know she could talk to him. He wanted the same trust she gave to Lee. Obviously it was something she was sensitive about. Maybe he should be more cautious.

Neji grumbled in embarrassment as he walked. It was horrifying to know that anyone but Lee had seen him. He didn't want them to know. To wonder at the reason. To question him about it. He couldn't stand it!

Their walk continued in silence until they all stopped for a small break. Water was passed around as they shared some of the food they still had from Yukimura. Neji moved to sit off on his own under a tree while Ino chatted with Shikamaru and Kiba. When Lee came over he smiled in welcome.

"We're about halfway there." Lee greeted as he sat next to his friend.

"Yes. And I still don't have an escape route. I'll need to work harder." Neji sighed, closing his eyes and resting his head against Lee's arm. He felt much too warm.

Lee smiled and had to resist the urge to pull Neji onto his lap and cuddle him like an overly affectionate parent. To smother him with love and praise. Suddenly he felt playful. Smirking at his friend he moved his head so their lips nearly touched. "Hinata-sama... I want to kiss you. You tasted so delicious before."

Neji's eyes shot open at those words before going red. Seeing how close his friend was he jerked away. "W-What are you—ack!"

Neji felt his heart jump into his throat as Lee suddenly pounced on him, pinning him into the grass. Looking up into his friend's face he felt his breath catch at the mischievous glint in the dark eyes. He instantly knew what Lee was going to do having been a victim of it before.

"No—please don't!" He tried to plead, squirming.

"I've got you know!" Lee smirked evilly.

"No! Don't!" Neji started to scream until Lee attacked.

Kiba's head jerked toward his fiancée at her call and instantly landed on a sight that made his heart beat furiously. That damn, annoying man was on his fiancée—apparently against her will. The bastard! He was about to march over and kill the asshole when what he saw next made him pause.

Lee attacked with swift expertise for he knew that if Neji got the chance... he could stop it. But if he attacked first, the proud Hyuuga would be defenseless against him.

Neji managed a feminine scream before he was caught in a gale of laughter as Lee tickled his sides._ The bastard!_ Only Lee, Hinata, and his dead father knew how he was ticklish. How _dare_ his friend let others see!

Lee tickled Neji until there were tears in his silver eyes and his face was an adorable pink. After stopping he moved off of his friend before pulling him onto his lap and cuddling him anyway. Hopefully the Hyuuga would lighten up a little now.

Kiba watched with painful jealousy as the two _played_ together. Resisting the urge to punch Lee in the face he snapped that they should all continue on their way. Everyone quickly got ready to set off again, Lee whispering something to Neji that made him smile and Kiba growl. They parted into their groups as before though this time Neji had to deal with an irritated and sulky Inuzuka.

At first he tried to ignore him when he didn't get an answer as to what his problem was but then he grew annoyed when he kept getting annoyed looks. Reaching out a hand he clung to Kiba's arm before stopping, nodding to Ino and Shikamaru to move ahead.

"What's your problem Inuzuka-san?" Neji asked with forced sincere patience.

Kiba's jaw clenched. "Call me Kiba."

"No." Neji refused stubbornly.

"Call me Kiba!" Kiba insisted just as stubbornly.

"No!" Neji refused once more, tilting his chin defiantly.

For some reason that defiance turned Kiba on. The only women to ever deny him like so were his mother and older sister. Hinata... was such a special girl. He wanted her. Reaching out he pulled her into a hug that she instantly struggled against. That annoyed him.

"Just because I'm not Rock-san you'll deny me everything?" He growled before releasing her.

Neji stumbled back before meeting Kiba's eyes. "What?"

"You let him touch you! And hold you! Comfort you! _I_ am your fiancée! And I'm only a stranger because you make it so! You never let me get close to you!" Kiba vented some of his frustrations, huffing lightly.

Neji frowned lightly. It took a minute to understand but when he did he blushed before sighing. Taking a deep breath he smiled, holding Kiba's gaze.

"Kiba-san... I love Lee-san." Neji admitted honestly as he watched the taller man's face. "He is my most best friend in the whole world. We grew up together. He's my... brother of sorts—though he fancies himself more the _protective father_. I trust him more than anyone. _Please_ understand that."

Kiba's eyes scanned Neji's face intently before he looked away, thinking and coming to conclusions. What she said... he couldn't help believing it. He _wanted_ to believe it. That she and Lee were friends _only_. It would explain why they were so close.

"And for your information... my accused _lover_ happens to have a lovely fiancée waiting for him at home. And as you've seen... he's fiercely loyal—with _friends_ and love." Neji continued before coughing into his sleeve lightly. "And even if he wasn't, Sakura-san would kick his... butt."

Kiba smiled at that, believing her more. And then he started to feel stupid. "Hinata... _san_. I'm sorry. For not having trust in you—especially when that is something I want from you."

Neji turned his head to hide his frown. _Trust_. His heart clenched. Kiba was vulgar and annoying. Stubborn and perverted... but... also a good guy. And because of that he couldn't help feeling a little guilt. Chewing his bottom lip thoughtfully he sighed before tugging on Kiba's sleeve to make him start walking. "An... an attack."

"Excuse me?" Kiba blinked at his companion.

Neji took a deep breath, releasing it slowly. "The scars on my forehead are from... an attack. Back when I was a child."

Neji felt his heart start to hammer in his throat as images flashed through his mind. He would tell Kiba. For payment. Stupid guilt. Kiba seemed to be listening intently.

"When I was a child some men tried to kidnap—me. They tried to kidnap me to use against my father." He continued lightly, voice soft. "It was very scary. Not knowing whether or not you would be saved... found alive or dead. My f-father... and uncle..."

_Father_. Neji wasn't aware that he had suddenly stopped or that he was clinging to Kiba's sleeve tightly, his breathing shallow. But Kiba did and it made him frown.

"You don't have to—" He tried to soothe, not wanting to unintentionally upset her.

Neji shook his head, exhaling roughly. "My father and uncle fought to find me before I could be taken too far. A... cousin found me first. He tried to help but..."

He was distantly aware how his voice shook as he could see the man before him once more. He scowl. He had advanced upon him before he could free Hinata. He had pulled a knife on him. When he had lashed out at him he had used his own knife to try to protect himself. He was lucky to deflect the attack but his inexperience caused both blades to jerk up too close to his face, cutting a crooked X into his forehead. When Hinata had seen the blood and thought he had been killed she screamed.

Kiba took a chance, catching the hand clutching his sleeve in his own and holding it warmly. He was happy when she didn't pull away. "But?"

"But he was too inexperienced yet—too _weak_." Neji hissed with self disgust. "I-I... wanted to protect him so much! I didn't want... but... the man, he got me. I got cut. Luckily my f-father came shortly after and killed the man. But..."

His father crying against his neck. His father dead. Tears filled his eyes and in embarrassment, and without thinking, he stepped into Kiba's arms, surprising the brunette when he breathed against his neck.

"Something went horribly wrong. The men who attempted the kidnapping where from a clan that my family was trying to make peace with. They wouldn't hear a word on the kidnapping. They... demanded my father's... head." Neji felt his voice crack. He hated this part. "M-My uncle... and father fought about whether or not he should give in. In the end he t-took his place. My father and he were twins, you see. Identical."

Kiba was horrified by the story and surprised when he heard a stifled sob. What had the poor girl gone through? How dare those bastards hurt her so!

"I hate these scars... they're a painful reminder..." Neji mumbled, tasting the salt of his tears and trying to make them stop.

Kiba hugged his fiancée gently, keeping his hold loose in case she wanted to pull away. He loved it when she didn't. He suddenly wanted to kiss her so badly.

Neji accepted the warmth around him, soaking it up. It felt comforting. Almost like Lee's embraces... but different. And then he felt warm lips press against his. Instead of pulling away like he knew he should he opened his mouth to them as if in a daze and accepted Kiba into his mouth. His heart jumped in excitement at the entrance causing him to frown mentally.

And then he couldn't think. Kiba's tongue was pushing against his, the brunette's teeth occasionally scrapping against his bottom lip as their mouths moved against each other. It made him tingle. He was kissed until a soft moan escaped him, embarrassing him so he pulled away. Kiba released him without much protest, kissing along his jaw and teasing his ear instead. He gasped sharply as Kiba's mouth on his sensitive ear sent electric pleasure through him.

He quickly pulled away before his body could respond inappropriately. Kiba released him easily, breath a little more labored than before. Blushing, he fixed his yukata obsessively while avoiding eye contact with the other male.

Kiba watched his fiancée with interest while trying to calm his body down. He couldn't believe she had let him kiss her again. He loved her taste. And her shyness. He couldn't wait to marry her! He had no doubt in his mind that he would. Taking a calming breath he smiled lazily. "If that's your nightmare... what are your dreams?"

Neji paused in his preening before frowning slowly in thought. His... dreams? No one had really asked him that before. What _was_ his dream? If he could have anything in the world... what would he—ah.

"I'd want... to touch the clouds." Neji said slowly as he picked up the parasol he didn't even remember dropping.

"Touch... the clouds?" Kiba asked with genuine interest.

"Yes." Neji nodded before smiling lightly. "I want to touch the clouds—to dance among them so I can be that much closer to my—...uncle. I loved him very much... he was—we were very close. I want to see him one more time."

Kiba stared before smiling. She was so sweet and pure of heart. Did the loss of her uncle torture her that much? "I see... so. No hopes of marrying a good looking man who could give you pleasure unlike any you've ever known?"

Neji turned red against his will before snorting. "If you mean yourself...then _no_."

Tilting his chin defiantly he hurried off after Ino and Shikamaru. He couldn't see them anymore and worried he had let them get too far ahead. By the time he and Kiba _did_ catch up to the group Lee was annoyed with him and Shino was annoyed with them both for keeping them all waiting. Ino was made to stick to their side after that, which annoyed the blonde. They were making good time until Ino halted the party when Neji started coughing more than he could control.

Not many were happy, but Lee and Kiba sided with Ino out of concern for Neji. They set up camp for the night while Ino made a fire and brewed her patient some tea. After they all had eaten Ino annoyed Neji by making him go to bed early to rest his body. He grumbled as Lee back her up and when he _tried_ to appeal to Kiba... he _agreed_ with Ino and Lee.

He was angry. And found it hard to sleep. When he wasn't having nightmares... he dreamed of Kiba kissing him. It felt so different from Lee's. Why? Thoughts, endlessly torturing him, filled his night more than sleep ever did.

* * *

Neji was roused from bed the next morning much earlier than needed. Unable to sleep and unwilling to try he put himself together the best he could without Ino before leaving the tent, hoping fresh air would do him some good. He coughed lightly as he met the cool air, smoothing the dark blue yukata he had donned once more. He left his hair down but pinned his bangs over his forehead like Ino had done before.

As he made to step toward the sleeping bodies he was suddenly surprised when Kiba sat up and stared at him.

"What are you doing?" The Inuzuka asked him with apparent surprise of his own.

"I..." Neji cleared his throat when his voice seemed to get stuck in it. "I couldn't sleep. Why are you awake Kiba-san?"

Kiba frowned lightly before getting to his feet and hurrying over toward where he stood, bringing his blanket and wrapping it around him warmly. He blushed at the gesture. "I couldn't sleep either."

Kiba scanned Neji's pale face with concern before sighing in gratitude that he had taken a walk early. Otherwise he might have missed Hinata—wait. A sudden idea coming to him he smiled as he eyed the beauty before him.

"Hinata... your beauty has nothing to outshine it. Even the dawn pales in comparison." Kiba said suddenly, mischief in his tone.

She just stared at him with confusion before frowning. "What?"

That... wasn't the reaction he had been hoping for. Weren't girls suppose to fawn over words like that? Deciding to just move forward he got down onto one knee, not minding how foolish he looked, and took a hand in his.

"Hinata, angel, so inspired am I that I am prepared to make a promise! If you'll just fall in love and marry me I'll grant your every wish—your every dream!" He continued, biting back a small smirk.

This time he received a predictable reaction. She scoffed at him. "Grant my every wish? Lunacy!"

"No, really!" Kiba insisted happily as he got to his feet again. "If you'd like, I'll even give you a freebie to prove it!"

Neji stared at Kiba blankly. What was he playing at? Rolling his eyes his opened his mouth to reply only to pause as an idea came to him. Looking Kiba in the eye he smiled sweetly. "Okay _Kiba_. Grant me a wish to prove it... and I'll fall in love with you—but! If you can't... break off the engagement right here, right now, for lying."

Kiba's smile suddenly faded. Break off the engagement? He was just... Eyes narrowing in determination he nodded. "Fine."

Neji was taken aback. Did Kiba mean it? Would he really end it? Heart skipping a beat painfully, he nodded too. "Okay."

Neji blinked as Kiba took him by the hand and led him toward the woods. He wanted to protest but felt that would make him look weak and afraid. He didn't want to appear weak. So he silently followed. They walked for a few minutes before Kiba made him stop.

"Close your eyes." Kiba said lightly making him frown inwardly before adding, "Please."

He sighed and closed his eyes. If Kiba molested him... he'd castrate him. He was led forward once more. After five minutes he began to grow impatient. He was about to complain when they finally stopped and Kiba told him to open his eyes.

He did, slowly, before staring at the sight in front of him. He was standing in a small valley between two large hills and he was surrounded by early morning fog. He was... confused. "Uh...?"

"When a beautiful angel falls from the sky it's only natural to try to bring her back to heaven." Kiba smiled, hoping that sounded at least a _little_ romantic.

Neji just stared numbly as what he said registered.

"Oh yeah! You said you wanted to touch clouds to see your uncle? Here!" Kiba smiled nervously as he held up a small mirror.

Neji's breath caught in his throat as he took in his reflection. His father...

Kiba seemed to grow more nervous in the silence. "Yeah. Not him exactly, I'm sure... but you said that your father and him were identical twins and you _must_ have something of your father in you, which means you have your uncle too! And, uh... so he'll always be with you?"

Biting his lip, Neji turned away while clenching his fists and trying to keep calm. Kiba saw and panicked.

"H-Hinata-san, I'm sorry. Truly. Maybe this really was a stupid idea... I..." He didn't know what to say.

Neji couldn't stop the tears as they spilled hotly down his cheeks. Kiba was... so _stupid_. But... but! He started crying loudly. No one... nothing like this had ever been done. He couldn't believe Kiba had actually _listened_ to him. And didn't think his dream was stupid. He even did _this_. And what he had said about his father...

"Hinata-san, I'm so sorry... please don't cry..." Kiba said sadly, heart heavy.

Sniffling lightly, Neji whirled around and threw his arms around Kiba's neck, hugging him tightly. "Kiba... thank you. Thank you so much!"

Leaning back a little he let Kiba see his smile to see everything was okay. And then they were kissing. He wasn't quite sure who initiated it—and that kind of scared him. But he molded his lips to Kiba's just as passionately as he did to him. Their tongues met and dueled until they needed breath. When he felt Kiba's hand tangle in his hair he kissed the taller man on his own, and it thrilled him.

He moaned softly in pleasure when Kiba wrapped a possessive arm around his waist, clinging to his shoulders. He used his tongue to keep Kiba's in his mouth as he pressed a hand into the brunette's hair. It was softer than he thought it would be.

Kiba shuddered against him lightly before pulling back a little. "Hinata... I love you."

Neji opened his eyes to meet Kiba's, lips parting to—suddenly he froze. _To what?!_

-Chapter 10 End-

--

**A/N:** Woo! A Chapter update!~ Lol. Sorry it took so long!

Ahaha. I love a perverted Kiba. :3 Really! -heart- And when he teases Neji. And I really, really wanted to write Lee kissing Neji for some reason! D: So I did. But don't worry! Nothing will happen there... and all that good stuff.

And you got to learn how Neji got his scars. Obviously it was taken a little after what originally happened in the series. :D So I really don't take really take credit for that.

Uwah!~ The part with the fog! I've been wanting to write it for a while now. And so I am happy I was able to finally get it it! Yup!

ZOMG! Kiba loves Hinata--NEJI?! What's going to happen next??

--

**NEXT CHAPTER: **How The Walls Start To Crumble


	11. How The Walls Start To Cumble

**Chapter 11: How The Walls Start To Crumble**

_Kiba shuddered lightly against him before pulling back a little. "Hinata... I love you."_

_Neji opened his eyes to meet Kiba's, lips parting to—suddenly he froze. To what?_

Just like that. Just like that and the moment was gone. With just three little words the moment was ruined. The warm heady feelings of gratitude were doused in cold panic and he was mentally sputtering to catch his breath. While he knew the words that were spoken and understood them... he couldn't seem to comprehend them at the moment—no. It wasn't the words he couldn't comprehend. It was his reaction to them. The way his mouth had opened without his command. The way words started to form—unknown words that were probably unspeakable.

Three little words. Kiba had spoken three little words... and he had opened his mouth to reply. With what? He knew deep down that he already knew the answer to that and that unnerved him. No. No, surely not! This was... Kiba _loved_ him? No! Not him... Hinata. That thought made him feel physically ill. But... oh no. Kiba loved Hinata! He was not suppose to love Hinata! He was—

"Hinata-san?"

Shaken from his thoughts at the sound of Kiba's voice he moved his eyes to meet the concerned ones of the Inuzuka. Heart pounding, stomach twisting, limbs twitching he bowed deeply, calling out a panicked apology before turning and running, fleeing the scene. The feelings. The confused Inuzuka.

Kiba watched as the dark haired beauty turned to flee from him, rejection piercing him so sharply that his mind seemed to go completely blank while trying to accept it. He remained frozen in disbelief and confusion for what seemed like forever but was really only a minute or two before he came crashing back into himself, different emotions starting to battle inside him as he came to the realization of what he had just done. He couldn't believe it. He couldn't believe that he had said _that_.

Love. _Love?_ Really? He wanted to bang his head against a tree. Why the _hell_ had he said that? He was trying to get the girl to see that she could like him... and he had scared her off with feelings that couldn't possibly exist between the two of them yet—he barely knew her! He was such a—

Kiba froze in mid thought, a gasp coming to his lips as he suddenly looked up at where Hinata had stood only moments ago... now gone. She was _gone_! Gone where? Dread gripped at the Inuzuka as he stared out into the fog and trees. Did Hinata know the way back—he had made her close her eyes! Fear bit at him now. He needed to get back to camp! He needed to make sure Hinata had made it back there!

Kicking himself into motion, heart thudding painfully against his Adam's apple, he took off back toward where the camp was as fast as he could while making sure to keep an eye out for any signs that his fiancée had passed through the way he was going.

**xXx**

He kept running even though small branches and twigs would snag against his yukata and hair, would scrape against the skin of his cheeks and arms, even though he would sometimes trip over small roots in his haste. He ran without direction, only purpose. A need. A need to get as far away from Kiba as possible before something happened. Something _bad_. Not bad as in tragic... but as in irreversible—if that even made any sense. He only stopped running when he finally staggered and fell onto the leaf littered ground, gasping wildly for breath. His sides ached, his chest burned, and he felt a little sick to his stomach.

As his breathing and heart rate began to even out Neji realized he could run all he wanted but _it_ was still there. In his mind, lingering on his lips and skin. _It_ being everything that had happened. Kiba taking him into the woods to that little foggy area. The words the Inuzuka had said—how he had tried to make his dreams come true. How he had cried. The kiss they had shared. The words... Kiba had said.

Love. Kiba had said he loved Hinata. Kiba loved _Hinata_! Neji allowed himself to laugh somewhat hysterically at that knowledge. Oh, this was wrong. This was wrong on _so_ many levels! Kiba loved Hinata. Who _wasn't_ Hinata. _He_ was Hinata! It was wrong. More wrong, though, was that he felt a small flare of jealousy. It was wrong! So, so wrong! Kiba didn't even _know_ Hinata and yet he loved her—ha! Stupid Inuzuka. Well that just proved that Kiba's love was a lie. He didn't love _her_. He loved the _idea_ of her—an idea that he shouldn't even have—ugh!

Gripping his hair in frustration Neji started to pace in a small mental circle. He had become Hinata so that he could make Kiba _not_ want to marry her—it was safe to say that he was failing quite miserably at this. But not only that! He was getting tangled up in it himself—well, his hormones were. He blushed brightly before scowling. He couldn't deny it... there was something about Kiba. He was attracted to the Inuzuka in a way that wasn't very... that wasn't at _all_ helpful to his situation or cause. Now, more than ever, he needed to push Kiba away from him—Hinata. Not just for his cousin's sake... but for his own. He couldn't allow himself to get anymore tangled up than he already was.

Sighing lightly while getting to his feet he nodded to himself in firm determination before relaxing and bringing his eyes up to take in his bearings for the first time since he had fallen to catch his breath. He was... where _was_ he? Sudden realization of the worst mistake he could have made hit him like a physical impact, causing him to stagger back a little. He was so _stupid_! He had run off—in woods he didn't know. He didn't even pay attention to where he was going—how far had they gone in? How far had he gone? His breath caught. He was lost! He was lost in the woods with no sense of direction on how to get back. Lee was going to _kill_ him!

Dressing up. Shaving his legs. Sickly sweet perfume. Acting a lady. Dealing with a perverse Kiba—dealing with Kiba at all... none of these things made him regret his idea of being Hinata more at the moment than suddenly getting lost in the woods. He was sure they would come looking for him... but how long would it take? Did Kiba even know the direction he had went off in? How far in _had_ he gone?

**xXx**

Kiba came stumbling into the camp, tripping in his haste to stop and catch his breath as his traveling group came into view. He really wasn't quite sure how long he and Hinata had been gone but it seemed to have been long enough that everyone was now awake. The first person to catch his attention was Ino as she came stomping over to where he stood looking rumpled and grumpy.

"_There_ you are! Where have you guys been? Leaving with no word!" She grouched to him, crossing her arms.

Kiba looked at her, taking her words in and was about to reply only to pause as the 'you guys' echoed in his head. Wait—did that mean that...

Heart skipping a beat Kiba quickly brought his attention back to the camp, eyes scanning wildly for the familiar dark hair and pale face. Where was she? Was she still not—no!

"Where is Hinata-san?" He asked as he turned his attention back to the blonde woman.

Ino drew a blank before frowning lightly. "What do you mean 'where is Hinata-san'? She _should_ be with you—right?"

He didn't bother to answer. Impatiently stepping around Ino he walked in further, looking around as his heart raced uncomfortably. No. Turning quickly to where he saw Akamaru laying, the dog watching him intently, he whistled sharply. Akamaru quickly jumped to his feet and came to his side.

"Find her Akamaru." Kiba nearly pleaded to his dog as he ran a hand through the white fur before nodding for him to head off. Akamaru barked his understanding before turning and taking off quickly into the trees.

"Wait. What do you mean _find her_?" A dark voice asked from Kiba's side.

He instantly tensed, turning to face the angry voice. "I—"

"_Where_ is Hinata?" Lee asked slowly, eyes narrowing.

"I don't—" Kiba tripped over the words, wondering why he was suddenly feeling guilty when faced with the tall man's anger. Lee cut him off, snarling at him.

"Where is she?" Lee barked, eyes narrowing more. "This... this is _your_ fault isn't it!"

Kiba blanched before a defensive frown came over his face.

"Of course it is!" Lee laughed shortly, not giving him any time to answer. "She knows better than to go off alone after last time... which means she went off with you—and you! You did something to her! What did you do?"

"Stop it!" Ino's strained voice called out, stepping between the two as Lee tried to get in Kiba's face. "Lee-san... please. Stop. Now is not the time. We have to find—"

"You had better hope we find her Inuzuka! If anything has happened to my bird you _will_ regret it! Jeeze! Why can't you just leave her alone? It's obvious that she doesn't want you!" Lee growled before turning and stomping off

"Lee-san! Lee-san—wait!" Ino called out, watching the man leave with disbelief before turning to Shikamaru. "Will you follow him?"

Shikamaru sighed, seeming bothered with the task given, but left to follow after Lee without any verbal complaint.

Shino seemed to watch Ino and Kiba for a second before following the other two men. Ino sighed as she watched the three go before turning back to Kiba with a small frown.

Kiba ignored her gaze as he tried to fight down the urge punch Lee in the face. How dare he threaten him like that! And _his_ bird? What the hell was _that_ about? A small scowl appeared before slipping away after he recalled what Hinata had told him the other day. Lee... was like a protective father to her. So of course he would be upset that she was out there in the woods somewhere. Lost. Because of him. He sighed. He couldn't deny that he was a little hurt by the other words too. That Hinata didn't want him.

He couldn't accept that!

"Inuzuka-san? What... what _did_ happen?" Ino asked slowly, her eyes scanning his face. He couldn't meet her gaze.

"Can we _not_ talk about this now? We have to..." He trailed off before turning back the way he came to wait in the woods for his fiancée's safe return.

**xXx**

Neji sighed and decided to just take a seat and wait as he came upon a fallen tree. He had thought about trying to find his way back on his own by retracing his steps only to figure that it was, in the end, pointless. He wouldn't recognize the area really and would probably just get himself even _more_ lost. He should have never come out here with Kiba. He sighed again.

How long was it going to take to be found? He was sure he hadn't been gone that long. Half an hour at the most but it felt like forever. If only they were in the woods closer to home. He knew that area! He would have never gotten lost! Pushing any negative thoughts away he turned his attention to his appearance, frowning at the sight of dirt and leaves. He decided to groom himself while waiting. After all... at least it was _something_ to do.

That was how he was found by Akamaru ten minutes later—untangling a twig from his hair. He gasped in fright when he heard the ominous sound of a stick breaking as something approached him. He didn't know what beasts lay in these woods! That fright only mounted when he saw the bear-sized dog before being quickly released as the knowledge that it was _Kiba's_ dog hit him.

"Dog!" He cried out with relief and jumping to his feet. Kiba's dog had found him! Kiba must have sent him—which meant that they were looking. And he had now been found! He could go back!

The dog's ears perked at his call before the large animal started trotting over to him. Not wanting to wait he started toward the dog as well only to jump back in alarm the next second when all of a sudden the dog let out an alarmed bark as something suddenly captured it, swinging it up into the trees. Neji watched wide-eyed with confusion until everything stilled and he took the scene in.

A small breath of relief escaped him when it took in that it wasn't really anything _dangerous_ just... inconvenient. Taking the dog in he saw that the animal had been caught in some kind of trap. The kind that hunters would use. He watched as the dog struggled in it's netted cage as it hung high off the ground. Neji frowned. He couldn't reach that high! Looking around, almost frantically, he tried to find whatever it was that the trap was rigged too but all he could see were more trees and some bushes. He knew he had to find it to get the dog down but...

Looking back up to where the dog was hanging he allowed his mind to think quickly. Dogs... could land on their feet like cats—right? Well, even if that _wasn't_ the case the dog was pretty large and the height really wasn't that great. So... maybe...

"H-Hang on! I am going to get you down!" Neji called to the dog, not really caring if he understood what he was saying or not. Looking around, lost, for a second Neji sighed before sitting down to free his feet. He then hiked his yukata up his legs, tucking the hems in at the top of his obi before moving to the tree.

He had climbed a tree before. Actually, quite a lot in his youth. With Lee. Looking up the tree he tried to find where he might be able to get a good hold before looking back up to the dog. He was a little surprised to find the dog watching him. With... interest? Neji snorted to himself. A dog couldn't show interest! It was a _dog_! Shaking his head he turned his attention back to the tree before jumping for the nearest branch. It took him a few tries but he finally managed to get a grip and from there he started pulling himself up.

It took longer than Neji had expected it to which annoyed him a little. All of the training he did in the dojo and he was having problems with climbing a _tree_? Oh, how his uncle would be so disappointed. After a few slips which resulted in painful abrasions from where his delicate skin had met rough bark, tired muscles, and quite a bit of huffing he finally managed to make it to the branch where the net was. He pulled himself up to sit carefully on the same branch, testing for a long while to see if it would hold his weight added to the dog's.

When it seemed that it _would_ indeed hold Neji huffed a sigh of relief, coughing into his hand before pushing his more than likely tangled hair off of his sweaty forehead. How _embarrassing_. He—Hyuuga Neji—winded, _exhausted_, from climbing a lone tree! Surely this shouldn't be normal. Shaking those thoughts away he turned his attention back to the task he had made for himself. Slowly moving so he was lying on his belly on the branch he inched himself closer to the net before balancing as best as he could and reaching down to untie the knots that held to the net to the rope.

It was a slow process. It also made his fingers hurt when he had to struggle but he didn't stop. When he finally felt it start to loosen he turned his attention back to the dog.

"You're going to fall." He warned it as he picked more eagerly at the knot. "I don't think it will hurt you too much but try to land on your feet anyway, okay? That might help."

With that said he picked more insistently until, finally, the knot came free and the net, with it's bundle, fell to the ground. He couldn't help wincing when he heard the dog give out a small yelp. He really hoped it was because it had been startled... and not because it had been hurt. Bringing his eyes down to where the dog had landed he saw that the animal had jumped to its feet quickly, shaking free of the net trap. Breathing a small sigh of relief Neji tried to push himself up so he could scoot back only to have his hand suddenly slip.

His heart seemed to shoot into his throat as he tried to quickly find purchase only to fail and slip sideways, falling off the branch. The fall, which was only a few seconds, seemed to take forever before he finally hit the ground. He landed on his shoulder first, pain exploding through his body before the breath was knocked from him. Gasping frantically for air he tried to push himself up only to cry out soundlessly, falling back down as pain shot through his arm. _Great. Just great._

Telling himself to calm down and just try to breathe helped. It took a minute but soon he was able to draw breath normally again. He flinched as Akamaru came to his side before relaxing. Gently pushing himself up he checked for any broken bones before sighing in relief. His body ached from the fall but the only injury he seemed to have was to his shoulder. Looking at the dog he fidgeted nervously.

"Um... I'm fine. A-Are you?" He asked lowly, feeling kind of silly.

Akamaru didn't answer, obviously, but he did make a circle around the fallen Hyuuga before nuzzling his way into Neji's arms.

Neji blinked, confused, as Akamaru seemed to want something from him. He didn't understand what it was at first. It wasn't until the dog used his sleeve to tug his arm over a furry back that he understood.

"Oh!" Neji gasped as he pulled his hand back. "N-No... I can—I can walk. I think. It's okay."

He tried to get to his feet only to wobble on shaky legs. Collapsing back to a sitting position he blushed lightly when Akamaru seemed to be arching a brow at him mockingly—ha! As if a dog could really do that. Still...

"Fine. Okay, maybe I need some help." Neji muttered, sighing in defeat.

Akamaru snorted—the dog actually _snorted—_before presenting his back to the Hyuuga again. Neji whimpered lightly before pushing his growing fear back. Akamaru wasn't going to hurt him! He should know that now! Reaching out slowly he wound his arms around Akamaru's neck before moving his body to straddle the large dog's back. Once he was on the dog grabbed his shoes then took off, startling him and making him cling tightly to the fur.

He kept his face buried in the warm fur until the sudden call of his name—_his _name—caught his attention. Head shooting up he looked around for the source, hoping no one else was around to hear!

"Neji!"

His eyes had just landed on Lee before the body beneath his came to a sudden stop. He was just about to push himself upright when he was grabbed from the side and pulled up and into his friend's strong arms.

"Lee!" The Hyuuga cried out in pain, struggling to pull away from his affectionate friend as the hug did _nothing_ to help his aching shoulder. "Stop—it hurts!"

Lee quickly released him as Shikamaru came up to where they were standing.

"What happened out there?" Lee and Shikamaru asked at the same time as Shikamaru crossed his arms looking a little bored and Lee frantically checked him for wounds.

"Neji—you're hurt!" Lee deduced as he made it to the Hyuuga's injured shoulder.

"Thank you Captain Obvious—and stop calling me that!" Neji hissed, twitching away from Lee's searching hands when they got too close to his shoulder.

Lee opened his mouth to respond to that only to be quieted when Shikamaru held up a hand and pointedly turned to look behind them. They all watched as Shino came into the clearing. Akamaru barked at his master's friend's arrival.

"So. You found her." Shino commented as he made it to where the small group was standing. "And looking... worse for wear."

There was something about his tone that made Neji, Shikamaru, and Lee pause before all three's eyes turned to look at the state Neji was in. It didn't take long for the three to figure out what it was that Shino had seen and more than likely disapproved of. Neji's yukata was still tucked into his obi giving anyone looking at him a nice eyeful of his pale and—if he said so himself—shapely thighs.

Gasping in horror as his cheeks flushed red Neji quickly tugged his yukata into it's appropriate position before hissing sharply through his teeth when the movement caused his shoulder to throb.

"Hinata..." Lee voiced his worry, hovering protectively over his bird.

"She needs medical attention." Shikamaru pointed out, watching Shino closely as Shino observed the Hyuuga curiously.

"Right!" Lee said before grabbing Neji before he could protest and carefully swinging him up into his arms, mindful of his shoulder. They walked back to the camp in silence until they came across Ino who perked up at their approach.

"Hinata-sama!" The blonde cried as she came running over, medical bag already on hand. "Is there anything serious that needs to be looked at?"

Neji shook his head silently before jumping a little when Akamaru started barking, startling him. He didn't understand why until he saw Kiba hurrying toward them, a look of relief on his face. For some reason the sight of the Inuzuka had his face heating up and his heart beat quickening.

"Hinata-san! You're..." Kiba trailed off, cheeks turning a little red as he took in the sight of his poor bride-to-be. She looked like hell what with the scratches and twigs tangled in her beautiful hair. It was all his fault.

The group watched with interest at how the two interacted with each other before moving on, Lee and Ino taking Neji back to the tent at their camp so they could clean him up a little. Ino checked his shoulder before cleaning his small cuts while Lee untangled his hair, trying to get his friend to tell him what had happened with the Inuzuka. Neji just blushed and remained quiet. This piqued Lee's curiosity. His friend wasn't reacting with the usual anger or annoyance. It was kind of like—Lee mentally gasped as his eyes widened a little, taking his friend in in a whole different light. Could it be... did Neji—

"Neji, you—" Lee quickly silenced himself from voicing his observation aloud when both Ino and Neji turned to give him a questioning look. Luckily, Neji met his eyes... and in them he saw that the smaller male understood. The way he blushed darkly and pointedly looked away said it all. Neji... his Neji _liked_ the Inuzuka!

"Well, it looks like your injuries are minor. Just some bruises and stuff... well, that and your fever. I can't believe you've fallen sick and tried to hide it!" Ino concluded as she finished her inspection, moving to wet a cloth in some cool water.

Neji sighed as Ino and Lee started fussing over him. _This_ was why he had tried to hide it! Once he was cleaned and changed he followed Lee and Ino out to get some breakfast, wincing when his shoulder would ache. He could feel Kiba's eyes on him which made him uncomfortable. He knew what he had to do but he wasn't quite sure on how to start. Luckily his attention was taken from him when Lee walked over to the Inuzuka. Neji wanted to watch with interest but made himself ignore the urge. Knowing the two... there was about to be a fight.

Kiba watched as Lee walked over to where he was sitting with Akamaru, checking his dog over, with slight apprehension. He didn't know what the man wanted and he wasn't in the mood to really deal with him at the moment. He just wanted to sulk at what his stupidity had caused. Their eyes met and before Kiba could warn the other man off Lee was speaking, surprising him with his words.

"Inuzuka-san... I'm sorry. For earlier. What I said—I was wrong." Lee said lightly, looking off to the side. "To say what I did at least. I really... don't know Hinata-san's feelings so I shouldn't have said what I did."

Kiba just stared, unable to think of anything to say in response to that. Finally settling on just nodding his acceptance of the apology he was distracted when the one they were talking about came over to where they were, avoiding both his and Lee's eyes with a dark bag in her hands. He watched with interest as Hinata stared at his dog hesitantly before moving closer and kneeling before the canine.

"T-Thank you very much... for your help Akamaru-san." Neji said lightly, blushing at the fact that he was talking to a _dog_ in front of his friend. Even more so that he was talking to a dog with _respect_. He was happy he had asked Ino for the dog's name so he wouldn't have to call it 'Dog-san' or something.

Kiba and Lee watched surprise as Neji reached out a slightly trembling hand before stilling it bravely and petting the dog's head lightly. Akamaru tilted his head into the touch before sniffing with interest at the hand. Kiba and Lee were even _more_ surprised when Neji smiled at the action.

Pulling a small bag onto his lap, Neji opened it and pulled out the items inside. "This is the left over jerky I had brought with me for this trip. It's just hickory smoked so there isn't much flavor but... if you would accept it, I would be grateful."

A small smile found Kiba's lips as he watched the dark haired beauty feed his dog. His happiness was one thing but there was also a small twinge of jealousy too. Hinata seemed to like everyone except for him.

Lee watched his friend with a hidden smile before turning back to the group. He was happy to see that most of them were just about finished with breakfast. "Hey! I think we should camp here for the rest of the day. Hinata-sama is falling ill and I think she should rest a little. I think the rest would do good for the rest of us as well."

"Are you sure? We've already been gone a long time." Shikamaru piped up, looking at Lee from where he was finishing up his breakfast.

"He's right. No one even knows where we are." Shino supported, finishing his breakfast as well.

"It's just one more day. I promise we won't stop after that until we get home." Lee reasoned, looking at everyone.

"But..." Ino started with a thoughtful frown.

"Lee-san, really... I'm fine." Neji said lightly, not understanding why Lee would want to be out here _longer_.

"I think you could use a little more _time_ Hinata-sama. The rest would be good for you." Lee tried to point out without letting the others catch on.

Neji blinked before sighing to himself. Right. He needed to get Kiba to call off the engagement. "A-Ah... maybe."

"I don't think—" Shino started to object until Kiba cut him off.

"If Hinata-san needs to rest let her rest Shino." The Inuzuka said with a small bite to his tone. The Aburame fell silent though he didn't seem pleased at all.

Lee smiled as it seemed he would be getting his way. "Good. Okay... Aburame-san and Nara-san, why don't you gather some wood for the fire. Yamanaka-san and I can go and look for something for a lunch later on in the day."

None of them looked happy about it but they got up to do it anyway, leaving Neji and Kiba alone together. It took Neji second to realize that Lee had more than likely did this on purpose. He scowled to himself. He was going to make Lee pay for that! He wasn't ready to face the Inuzuka like he needed to.

Silence fell over the two of them for a few minutes until Kiba finally scrounged up his courage and turned to his fiancée, avoiding her eyes. "Hinata-san... about earlier. I'm sorry."

Neji tensed for a second before easing slightly and shrugging it off. He didn't want to think about that at the moment. He still needed time to mentally prepare. But apparently Kiba didn't want to give him that time.

"The thing I said... I shouldn't have—we don't even know... w-why don't we get to know each other a little?" Kiba asked nervously, wanted to break the silence between them and move on from all that happened. The Hyuuga's silence got to him a little before he made himself press on. "Um... I have a mom and a sister. My dad ran out when I was young. What about you?"

The Hyuuga was silent for so long that Kiba that he wasn't going to get a reply until pale eyes turned toward him, a brow arching before Hinata sighed and pointed to her forehead. Oh yeah... right! She had talked about that a little, huh? And it... it wasn't something she liked to remember! Mentally wincing he tried to steer the conversation toward something safer.

"Umm... do you like pets? Do you have any? My family really likes dogs. We all have one—well, my sister has three." Kiba said slowly, hoping this was something safe.

Neji opened his mouth to reply that he honestly didn't mind them before pausing. This! This was it! He could use this to turn Kiba against him! All he had to do was answer negatively! "I don't like them."

Kiba faltered at that reply, a slow frown coming to his lips. His eyes moved to his dog. What did that mean? "Ah... well, could you get use to them?"

"I don't really like animals." Neji answered without emotion, mentally wincing as he saw Akamaru look at him out of the corner of his eye.

Kiba frowned. A part of him wanted to address her about that but he didn't want to fight. And really... if she couldn't get use to pets in the home it wouldn't be _that_ bad. He could just leave Akamaru with his mom or something. It's not like he would have to give Akamaru up. Hopefully one day she would come to accept it. "Okay... so, um, what do you like to do for fun then? I know my sister likes to cook things when she—"

"I hate cooking." Neji replied bluntly although this was something that was true. Luckily he never had to fend for himself. Anything he wanted he could call on someone else to get it for him. Lee had always teased him about that.

Kiba stared. Why was Hinata acting so... weird. She was different from before. He didn't like it. "Oh. Do you like to fish?"

"I don't like fish." Neji answered right away, crossing his arms over his knees.

Irritation bit into Kiba. Was she doing this on _purpose_? "That's a lie! You told me you like tuna and salmon!"

Neji mentally winced at that reminder. Oh yeah. "I—"

"Why are you doing this? If this is about before... I said I was sorry. I shouldn't have said that but that doesn't mean you should pull away. You're not keeping your end of the deal! You're not even trying to open up to me! The only time you do is when I kiss you!" Kiba accused as he clenched his fists in frustration.

Neji turned red at the mention of kisses knowing that he really _did_ give in to them far too easily. Embarrassed and a little ashamed at that he spouted off the first thing that popped into his head "I hate your kisses too!"

"No, you don't! Don't lie!" Kiba argued back, face turning a little red.

"I'm not! You have no—" Neji's eyes widened as his words were cut off when Kiba's lips suddenly covered his mouth, silencing him. His heart jumped wildly as he tensed, unable to move though he knew he had to. He had to push Kiba away! He couldn't let him kiss him again!

His attempt to struggle with an injured shoulder proved to be useless. It hurt to fight and Kiba wouldn't pull back. Instead the Inuzuka tangled tanned hands in his hair instead, pulling him closer and forcing his mouth open.

_Kiba, Kiba please! Don't do this to me!_ He wanted to beg but he couldn't get the words around the Inuzuka's tongue as it invaded his mouth. A part of him started to panic as he felt himself starting to give in, his attraction to the annoying man taking over. He had to make him stop! Because... this was bad. Even though it felt good. And—

"Oh! Oh, wow. That's hot!"

Neji's eyes flew open as Kiba broke off the kiss, both turning to the voice to see that Ino and Lee had returned.

-Chapter 11 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** Another chapter done! Again, I am SO sorry that it took forever to post! And that it was a little on the short side—well, compared to the last chapter.

Um. I don't really know what to say about this chapter... other then it's kind of like the calm before the storm? Oh! Next chapter will be posted some time next week! :3

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER:** Confessions, Interrupted


	12. Confessions, Interrupted

**Chapter 12: Confessions, Interrupted**

"_Oh! Oh, wow. That's hot!"_

_Neji's eyes flew open as Kiba broke off the kiss, both turning to the voice to see that Ino and Lee had returned._

Neji and Kiba just stared at Ino and Lee as Ino and Lee stared right back at them. Ino seemed rather smug as a small smirk fell over her face while Lee just looked... in shock. That brought Neji to react more than anything else. Cheeks stained a dark red Neji quickly got to his feet and took off for the tent, not wanting to deal with Ino _or_ Lee. Especially Lee. That look... he had no idea what his friend might do to him and if there was a chance that the man would be disapproving... well he couldn't face that at the moment.

"I-I'm going to rest!" He stuttered out lamely, trying to make an excuse not to be visited by his friend or the blonde that seemed reasonable.

Ino arched a brow at that and Lee just stayed frozen where he was. Once in the safety of his tent Neji allowed himself a quick silent melt down. That shouldn't have happened! He should _not_ have let Kiba kiss him! He should have fought back more! And Lee and Ino were definitely _not_ suppose to have seen that!

Laying down on his little bed he pulled his little bird from his obi and held it up to look at it. _Hinata-sama... I have screwed up completely. I wonder what you would say if you were here now. _

It took a long while to fall asleep. Shino and Shikamaru had made it back to camp before he managed the task but when he finally did he slept until the noon meal when Ino came in to wake him up to eat. Luckily for him Ino was more focused on getting details so she didn't mind bringing lunch to him so he didn't have to face Lee or Kiba. Of course this meant that he had to put up with Ino but it wasn't all _that_ bad. At least that was what he continued to tell himself.

The insistent blonde woman only gave in when he begged for more sleep after they had finished their lunch. It took a while but she did finally give in, allowing him to rest after giving him some medicine to help.

When he was woken up for dinner later on he wasn't allowed the choice to stay in the tent. Lee came in and carried him out to the fire before he could even protest.

"You shouldn't be in that stuffy tent all night Hinata-sama." Lee beamed at him as he scowled with embarrassment, not looking at his friend or Kiba.

Thankfully he was set next to Shikamaru who was sitting next to Shino. Lee and Ino sat on his other side. While this left him right across Kiba it wasn't like he was right next to him and that, at the moment, mattered the most to him.

"Are you feeling better Hinata-sama?" Ino asked happily from her spot as she ate.

Neji coughed lightly before nodding quietly, attention on his own food.

"That's good." Ino snickered which caused Neji to blush. Damnit, he couldn't take this!

"Yes. Hopefully we can make it back tomorrow by nightfall then if we keep a good pace." Shikamaru added as he stretched out lazily, his food balanced precariously on his lap.

"I can't wait!" Ino said with excitement. "Oh, to be able to have a proper hot bath again! And an actual meal!"

Neji blinked before tensing with sudden realization at those words. And then he felt guilt. This was all his fault. Their being out here when they could have stayed at the Inuzuka compound until the path was clear. That they had been out here so long either way because first he and Kiba had fallen and gotten hurt because _he_ had needed his charm. Then they had been held up by _him_ needing to rest.

Not only that but he was suppose to be trying to make Kiba not want to marry Hinata. And instead he was completely messing that up to. He was just a failure. Never had he messed up so badly before. Especially on something so important and when others depended on him.

"Hinata-sama?"

Neji jumped as warm breath hit his cheek.

"Are... you okay?" Lee's soft voice asked with concern.

Opening his mouth to reply he drew a blank on what to actually say. In reality, no. No he was _not_ okay. But how could he express those feelings? He couldn't. Maybe if they were alone but they weren't. He also really didn't have time to worry about that. He needed to—

"Something is bothering you... tell me." Lee's voice came again, closer this time.

He opened his mouth once more only to pause when he felt eyes on him. Glancing around he saw that everyone seemed to be watching Lee and himself with interest. Turning back to his friend he tried to draw a blank expression. "I'm fine."

Bringing his attention back to his meal he was about to eat a little more until Lee surprised him with his response.

"Are not." His friend argued boldly, voice still low but it had lost its softness.

Silver eyes widened before glaring in warning at his friend. He didn't want to talk about it _now_ with _everyone_ around. Surely Lee understood that! "Am _too_."

"Are not." The annoying man continued to challenge.

"I don't want to talk about it _now_." He hissed back lowly, trying to be as discrete as possible since he could still feel the others looking at them.

Lee seemed to get the hint, falling silent for a few seconds before frowning lightly, reaching a hand out. "You need to lighten up a little—stop being so—"

Both were surprised when he reacted instinctively, smacking the hand away. Normally when the two would fight like so it usually led to a spar which helped one, if not both, vent their feelings and left both feeling better afterward. But they couldn't do that now—not in front of the others! It wouldn't be—

Neji gasped as Lee reached for him again, his movement a playful challenge. Once again he instinctively smacked the hand away, eyes glaring in another warning. A warning that Lee didn't seem to want to follow. Again his friend reached out. This time he jumped to his feet to escape, knocking his half eaten meal to the ground. Glancing around he saw that everyone was _still_ watching them.

Allowing his eyes to meet with his friend's he smiled lightly, trying to reassure him. "I'm sorry. Just... tired. I think I am going to rest a little more."

A frowning Lee, wary Ino, and confused Kiba called good night to him as he walked back to the tent. He returned it lightly before turning in for the night, fighting with the horrible thoughts that came floating into his head again.

**xxXXxx**

_Kiba's lips were delicious on his, stealing his very breath as possessive hands traveled his body and set him on fire. He had never been kissed or touched like this before so he wasn't sure if it was Kiba that was making him feel like this or if it was just the situation. Either way he didn't want it to stop. He loved the way Kiba's teeth teased his pulse and curious fingers trailed the skin of his sides, moving down toward his hips._

_More. He wanted more—for Kiba to touch him more! Kiss him more! _Love_ him more! For it to be _him_ that Kiba wanted—not Hinata! _

_A sharp nip to his throat caused him to cry out in pleasure in a way that made him uncomfortably hard. The feel of Kiba's hands moving over his thighs and between his legs caused an excited shiver to run down his spine. Yes! There! That was a—_

"_What's this?" Kiba's husky voice asked curiously._

_Turning his attention to what Kiba was talking about Neji felt dread instantly replace his previous arousal. Kiba was between his legs and staring in shock. Because..._

"_Y-You're a guy? You lied to me! You're not Hinata! Disgusting!" Kiba accused angrily, eyes filled with revulsion piercing him._

"_No! Kiba-san, please! You don't under—" Neji tried to explain, afraid, as the Inuzuka advanced on him._

"_Don't speak my name with your lying lips!" Kiba growled, reaching for his throat._

"_W-Wait! Please—" _

Neji gasped, jerking upright as his body trembled with the after shocks of his nightmare and sweat tickled his temple. Looking around wildly he soon calmed when he saw where he was. Taking a deep breath he released it shakily before laying back down and staring at the top of the tent. He was happy he hadn't disturbed Ino. He really didn't want to have to explain this.

Bringing a shaky hand to his forehead he wiped the sweat away before recalling his nightmare. That was the third one he had had like that so far. It was too much! Obviously his instinct was trying to tell him something! He... he needed to break it off. In the morning. No matter what. He would have to come clean and confess and hope that Kiba really didn't try to hurt him. Of course it wasn't like he wouldn't deserve it.

He was sure Lee would stop Kiba if the the stronger man tried to do anything to him. Not that that made him feel any better—in fact it made him feel a little worse. Kiba should be allowed to hurt him for lying to him. The thought made him feel sick to his stomach. He _had_ to do this! He knew he did... but there was that small part that didn't want to.

Maybe... maybe he could just try to make Kiba think he didn't want to marry him. That way they would both hurt for a bit but could get over it. And then he wouldn't have to see that disgusted look in the dog lover's eyes. Just the memory made him shiver in fear. He'd have to think of something and it would have to be good.

Clenching his fists in his blanket in determination he sighed. Tomorrow, no matter what, was going to have to be good bye.

**xxXXxx**

The group awoke the next morning to a cloudy day which made everyone groan and think the same thing: _no more rain!_ Ino, Neji, and Kiba packed up the camp while Shino, Shikamaru, and Lee got breakfast for hopefully the very last time.

Neji tried his best to remain calm the whole time but on the inside he was having an internal battle. On what to say. On when to say it. On how to say it. On how to explain. On how this had to be done now, before they left. It was stressful! He couldn't wait to just get it over with and go home. Smoothing his hair down he tried to mentally meditate while packing though it didn't seem to be working too well. All too soon they were packed and the boys were back with breakfast. As they ate Neji figured he needed to talk to Kiba before they left. So his best bet was to ask for moment before they took off. If he was lucky they would part ways here and that would be the end of it.

Once they had all finished eating and started gathering their things Neji gathered his courage and approached Kiba, looking anywhere but at the handsome man. "K-Kiba-san? Can I talk to you for a minute... privately?"

He could feel Kiba's eyes on his face and that made him blush.

"Uh, sure." Kiba answered him slowly before taking his arm and leading him towards the trees. When asked what they were doing the Inuzuka replied with, "We need a minute so hang on."

Neji allowed himself to be pulled into the woods until he felt they were a safe enough distance and pulled his arm free. Kiba released him without struggle, something he was grateful for. They stood in silence for a few seconds before Kiba broke it, eyes taking him in curiously.

"You... wanted to talk?" The Inuzuka questioned lightly.

Taking a deep breath Neji forced himself to do as needed. "Yes. I... Kiba-san I am sorry. I cannot do this. I know I haven't given you fair chance but I—I will not marry you. I cannot. I do not want you. Please, understand that I—"

"Why? Why are you saying this? I still have until we get back!" Kiba broke in, a desperate frown on his face.

"Do you really think you could make me love you in less than a _day_ when you haven't been able to _yet_?" Neji snapped back as he wrapped his arms around himself protectively.

Kiba was silent for a moment before trying to don a calm and patient tone. "Hinata-san... maybe you don't love me yet but I know you like me—at least you're sexually attracted to me. I can feel it in the kisses! Please! Just a little more—"

"No. I can't marry you. I can't be the wife you want..." Neji tried to explain subtly.

"Don't say that—you don't know that! We could be so good together—we _are_ good together! You just can't see it because you won't open yourself up to it!" Kiba argued stubbornly. Why was she doing this to him? And why was he fighting it so hard? Should he just give in? Let her go?

"And _you_ can't see past what you _want_ to see! Open your eyes Inuzuka-san! I am nothing special! There are other girls! Go marry one of them. I _won't_ be the one!" Neji huffed angrily, mad at Kiba for thinking they were good together. Mad that the man thought they were good just because he was Hinata. Mad at himself for minutely hoping that they could have been good with him as himself. It was ridiculous. His attraction to the Inuzuka was putting him far in over his head.

When he didn't receive a reply to that he figured that Kiba was finally giving in. Relieved Neji turned on his heel to head back to camp.

He couldn't believe it. Hinata wouldn't marry him—didn't want to. That knowledge hurt him more than it probably should have. Why should one stupid girl matter? Sure, he was smitten with her but he had liked a lot of other girls before her. A lot had turned him down too. But Hinata... _no!_

Lunging forward he quickly reached out, catching her by her wrist and tugging her back. "Wait—"

Neji gasped as he was suddenly pulled back. The quick movement caused him to trip over his own foot. Stumbling into Kiba the two ended up tripping over each other. They both fought to catch their balance but ended up falling instead. Neji gasped as Kiba grunted when they hit the ground. Luckily for Neji he landed on Kiba. Groaning lightly he pushed himself up a little, wincing as his shoulder ached when he put weight on it.

Kiba opened his eyes, moving them to look up at Hinata. He hoped she was okay and hadn't been hurt in their fall. After all he wasn't trying to hurt her. He had just wanted to keep her from escaping yet. Seeing that she was wincing caused him to tense in slight alarm. Had she been hurt then? Quickly moving his eyes lower he scanned for any obvious sign of injury before freezing when his eyes trailed to chest level and he took in how her yukata had... fallen open more than was appropriate. Unable to look away he continued to stare until something caught his attention. Hinata...

Kiba's eyes widened. She had no chest? But that was—he had seen—and then he saw the makeshift lumps. What was going on? "You..."

Neji, easing his weight off of his shoulder, turned to look at Kiba with confusion at his words and the way he tensed under him. Frowning he turned his attention to where Kiba's eyes were before paling. Oh no! His 'chest' had come undone! He should have let Ino wrap him but they were in a hurry and—damn!

Gasping and sitting upright he used his uninjured hand to pull his yukata closed. If he wasn't so horrified by Kiba's expression he was sure he would have been blushing darkly at being caught in such a state. He tried to think of something to say but the words were hard to find and it didn't help that his voice cracked nervously. "I, um..."

Kiba just continued to stare at where he had seen the exposed flesh. Hinata... she was—no. It was something else. The chest... it wasn't that it was flat. It was because it belonged to a different body type for there to be muscles there. The kind that belonged to... Hinata was a _boy_? Was male. A man. But that didn't make any sense. Why would—was _this_ what Hinata had been hiding then? "You... you're a man."

Was this why she—_he_ wanted to call off the engagement then? Because he couldn't stand lying? Kiba frowned lightly. And what about him? Knowing this surely he could give up now? No... no. He still wanted Hinata. Even if the gender was a lie. It didn't matter. He liked guys too. Moving his eyes to Hinata's face to tell him so he was surprised to see the open fear in the silver orbs. His face was paler than usual too. Why? Was he—oh!

"Hey... don't worry. I'm not mad. Surprised, yes, and a little confused but not mad at you. I don't know what is really going on... but I _do_ know that I still want you." Kiba said softly, lifting a hand up to stroke a soft cheek. He couldn't believe it. Hinata really was a very beautiful man.

Neji felt his heart jump as his breath caught. _What?_ What was Kiba saying? He wanted... him? _Him_? But—there was no way that was possible! "Kiba..."

"If this was the only reason you couldn't marry—well, now I know. You have no reason to refuse me now Hinata." Kiba said with slight excitement as happiness started to fill him. Really! He could marry yet! Pleased with that thought he pulled the dark haired man in for a kiss.

Neji tensed, eyes widening. Hinata? Kiba still thought he was _Hinata_? How stupid was he? And not only that the stupid man _still_ wanted to marry his cousin! This was—ugh! He had to tell him the truth. He hated the thought of it but there was no other way. Whimpering softly into the kiss he allowed it for another second before pulling away.

"Kiba-san, please wait. I have to—" Neji tried to start only to be silence by a finger to his lips. He was about to push the hand away until he was suddenly pushed sideways, off of Kiba, and onto his back on the ground.

"We have plenty of time for the back story... later. Right now I just want to..." Kiba trailed off, leaning down to kiss him again.

He tried to turn his head away but Kiba's hand held him still. He tried to resist the sweet pull of Kiba's lips but it was harder than he thought it would be. He was so weak it wasn't even funny. Especially when he couldn't afford to be weak at the moment. When resistance proved to be futile he just allowed it, hoping Kiba would pull away for oxygen soon. He would tell him then.

Neji was happy that it only took less than a minute for that to happen. Though he hadn't expected Kiba to dive for his neck right after, lips and teeth teasing the skin of his throat. It felt even better than his dream—his dream! No, nightmare! Where Kiba had found out and was disgusted by him. He had to get him to listen!

"Kiba-san—wait. I have to tell you..." Neji blushed as a small moan worked it's way up his throat when hot lips found his pulse and began sucking, laying claim.

"Hinata, please. Just enjoy this for the moment. I promise we can talk about all of this when we start off for your house again. Okay?" Kiba huffed in slight annoyance. He just wanted to kiss the uncooperative man! Why wouldn't he let him?

"But—" Neji tried to refuse only to have his mouth captured again and put to a use that wasn't talking. Grumbling at always being cut off he tried to push the taller man off of him only to have his wrists captured and pinned to his sides. He struggled for another minute before giving in once more.

Fine. Let Kiba kiss him. Let Kiba be lured into a sense of security! He would make him pay for it then! Opening himself up to the Inuzuka's advances he allowed himself to kiss back with as much intensity as Kiba was giving out. It was just starting to get heated, filled with light panting and soft moans when Neji was distracted by someone calling out. He wasn't sure who it had been—oh! It was probably someone from their party!

Opening his eyes to scan Kiba's face he soon deduced that the Inuzuka hadn't heard whoever it was. He was about to reluctantly pull away when the person called out again, coupled with a few other voices, but it was the name that made him freeze.

"Neji!"

Again Kiba showed no sign of having heard someone calling out—that or he chose to just ignore it. Unfortunately Neji couldn't do that. Gasping lightly when it was _his_ name that was called again—and not only that but he recognized the voice—he quickly brought his hands up the push Kiba off of him. Thankfully the Inuzuka moved without a fight, though gave him a questioning look.

"What's—" Kiba started to ask him until he cut him off by scrambling out all the way from under the man, fixing his clothes and hair in sloppy quickness.

"Neji!"

This time Kiba turned his attention to the call with a frown on his face as he ran a hand through his messy hair. Neji was just getting to his feet when the caller and his party came running in upon them. The Hyuuga watched with growing alarm as Uzumaki Naruto, Uchiha Sasuke, Lee, and Tenten came into view. Everyone skidded to a halt upon sight of them. Both Lee and Tenten were frowning while Sasuke donned his usual blank expression and Naruto looked a little annoyed and relieved at the same time. The blonde was the first to speak.

"_There_ you are! Why didn't you call back asshole?" Naruto grouched as bent over his knees lightly to catch his breath.

Kiba frowned as Neji tensed and blushed at the words the stupid blonde man used toward him.

"W-What... is this?" Neji tried to ask politely to Lee, hoping the man could silently communicate with him what was going on so he could quickly prepare for it. Before Lee could even blink Naruto was answering him.

"Neji you've been gone longer than planned. Naturally people were starting to worry so Hyuuga Hiashi-san and Hinata-san asked us to come look for you and the lost fiancée." Was the Uzumaki's answer.

Neji could feel his heart drop to his stomach when Kiba's surprised eyes landed on him. He could feel the confused stare and, when he refused to look at the man, he could feel the suddenly heated and demanding gaze. He wanted to shudder but he held back. Kiba knew—he _knew_! This was _not_ the way he had wanted him to find out! What was worse was that he could feel the mounting anger in the glare the was directed at him and there was nothing he could do to escape. He really, _really_ didn't want to come clean to Kiba in front of everyone. He could do without the humiliation that it would—

He was suddenly distracted from his frantic thoughts when a sharp stinging hit his cheek, the flesh of a heated palm catching his attention soon after. His eyes widened in surprise at the same time he heard someone from the group—probably Lee—gasp. Before he could process what had just happened Tenten was speaking, voice shaking a little.

"Excuse me boys but could I maybe talk to my fiancée... _alone_?"

Both Lee and Neji turned to the brunette woman with surprise while Kiba tensed, gritting his teeth.

"Uh... sure..." Naruto said slowly looking to Sasuke as if seeking confirmation that this was okay. The Uchiha just shrugged before turning and leaving. Naruto followed a second later, Kiba on their heels and in a foul mood. Lee seemed more reluctant but after a pointed look from Tenten he, too, left.

Embarrassed and filled with shame Neji couldn't bear to look at his long time friend. Fiancée? Was that what she was now? Since when? Had Hiashi gone behind his back to—

"Neji! I'm so sorry! Are you okay?" Tenten asked softly, a soft and soothing hand reaching out to his still stinging cheek. He flinched at the contact but Tenten did not pull away.

Neither spoke for a minute but soon Neji couldn't take it any longer and voiced the question that now filled his thoughts with unease. "We're... to be married?"

Tenten's hand on his cheek tensed for a second before it fell away. "No... that was a lie. I was afraid that Inuzuka-san might do something to you in his anger so I... Neji. Lee told me what you were—_what were you thinking_?"

Wary pale eyes met concerned brown ones and Neji felt himself relax. She really was just worried about him. There was no accusations or disgust in her eyes just pure curiosity. So he told her everything. When finished she just sighed before hugging him tightly. He really appreciated it.

"Neji, honestly..." The woman sighed as she helped him fix his appearance before they headed back to the camp. "And I thought you were suppose to be smart. And Lee! Going along with it! Apparently papa _doesn't_ know best."

Groaning at the bad joke Neji reluctantly followed Tenten as she led the way back to camp. Nervous as he entered he quickly turned his eyes to the ground until the sound of Ino laughing happily caught his attention. Looking up he felt his eyebrows raise with curiosity as he took in the blonde woman being hugged tightly and nuzzled affectionately by a rather large man with wild brown hair and weird markings on his cheeks.

He noted that Shikamaru stood off to the side watching the two with disgust as a friend who thought his friend was being too affectionate with his girlfriend might—oh! Was that, then, Ino's... _betrothed_? Before he could be caught staring like a buffoon by the happy couple his attention was taken by Lee as his friend came up to his side.

Blushing at Lee's concerned look he allowed himself to avoid eye contact with the man, reluctantly searching out Kiba. His heart nearly exploded when he first caught sight of Shino, the quiet man seeming to be glaring at him heatedly from behind his shades. He could safely say that the man scared the daylights out of him. More than the bear-sized dog. Not too far from Shino there was Kiba... who was ignoring him. The sight made his heart clench. He had to explain!

"Kiba—" He started until the Inuzuka cut him off.

"Lets get going. I can't stand to be out here a moment longer." Kiba bit out, picking up his pack and heading off.

Neji frowned before quickly grabbing his bag, ignoring the looks that the others were giving him, and was about to hurry after the Inuzuka to _make_ him listen when Lee caught him by the arm, holding him back and shaking his head lightly.

For a second there he wanted to protest. Instead he gave in, hanging his head in defeat.

-Chapter 12 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** And there you have Chapter 12!~ There are another five chapters left and then an epilogue. So I guess that means it is safe to say the story is almost over. Yeah.

Kiba knows now! Oh noes! And we get to see Naruto, Sasuke, Tenten, and Chouji! Yay?

Sorry this chapter was short. Next chapter they finally make it back to the house and we'll see what happens from there! :3 It should be released sometime next week! I should have a preview up on my **LiveJournal** before the end of this week, okay?

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **To Live In Shame


	13. To Live In Shame

**Chapter 13: To Live In Shame**

The air was so thick with tension that Neji felt if he had to stand in it for another ten seconds he would start to choke. That was probably why he tried to hold his breath—not that it did much good either way. He wanted to escape but he knew he would not be allowed to. He was in trouble. That much had clearly been noted even though no words were said on it. The thought made him tremble lightly. Hinata, it seemed, had noticed and touched the skin of the back of his hand with a light brush of her fingertips. The small gesture helped him feel a little better. Well, that added to the knowledge that Hinata didn't seem to hate him.

Though that knowledge made him think back on when they had finally arrived back at the Hyuuga Main House... where everything truly came crashing down.

**xXx**

_They had made it back quicker than they had thought they would—of course Neji was sure that this was mainly because of the impatient fast pace that Kiba had kept up through most of the trip. Naruto, Shino, and Sasuke followed along without question while Shikamaru, Ino, and Chouji hung back a little to talk to each other. That left Lee, Tenten and himself to trail behind, each of his friends not wanting to leave him on his own._

_When his home had come into view instead of happiness or relief he felt dread and reluctance. He did not want to be home. Not only had he messed everything up for himself but he had completely failed Hinata. Although... maybe Kiba really _wouldn't_ want to marry her now. Of course even if he _had_ succeeded he hadn't been able to do it without tarnishing his cousin's reputation. He tensed at that realization and suddenly felt worse than before._

_The second that they had made it into the house Kiba started yelling and demanding to know just _what_ the hell was going on. Before Neji could even _think_ to somehow control the situation Hiashi was there, with a nervous Hinata and the family elder, asking what was going on._

"_That's what I want to know!" Kiba growled before going on to explain everything that had happened so far leaving Shikamaru and Ino looking guilty, Lee nervous, and Neji flushed with shame._

_When he saw his uncle turn furious eyes on Shikamaru and Ino Neji knew he had to step up and take responsibility even though he desperately wanted to hide away forever. _

"_Uncle, please..." He tried to soften his uncle's anger with that familial term. "It's my fault. I—"_

"_Enough!" Hiashi commanded, slamming his walking stick against the floor. Both he and Hinata cringed while Lee gave him a worried look. "You and Hinata to the study! Inuzuka-san, Aburame-san if you will please follow. I am sure we can get this all figured out._

_Hinata followed her father right away, Kiba and Shino following a second later. Neji slowly brought up the rear. Just as he was about to enter, though, he heard Sakura's loud voice and turned to see what was going on only to wish he hadn't._

"_Unfaithful jerk!" The woman cried out angrily as she punched Lee hard enough in the face to knock __him over._

_The sight made his heart want to break into a million pieces. He wanted to run to Lee, offer himself up to Sakura's fury in his friend's stead but Hiashi called his name at the moment, reminding him of where he was _suppose_ to be. Once they were all in the study Hiashi politely asked Kiba to explain again and once the Inuzuka was finished quickly offered that he, himself, had nothing to do with this before silence fell upon them as the Hyuuga head tried to absorb everything he had been told._

**xXx**

The tense silence continued for another minute more before Hiashi finally took a deep breath, as if trying to gather patience, and released it slowly. It took another few seconds before Hiashi finally brought his attention to his nephew, silver eyes dark and showing the man was in no mood for disobedience.

"Neji. Explain." The man demanded calmly, hands clenched tightly over each other on his walking stick.

All eyes turned to Neji at that point causing the young man to flush darkly. Slowly he opened his mouth to reply only to hesitate when he felt Hinata tense lightly at his side. Looking at his cousin out of the corner of his eye he saw that she was trying to keep a calm face but her eyes still held a hint of worry. Sighing mentally he knew he had to protect her in this. No matter what. Unfortunately that meant that he was going to have to lie more which made it even more unlikely that Kiba would forgive him.

Inhaling deeply he moved his eyes to meet Hiashi's with determination. "I love Hinata-sama very much. She is my cousin and I have looked after her most of my life, therefore she is very important to me. I... I wanted to see if Inuzuka-san was good enough for her and before I knew it it had gone too far."

"So you thought it was a good idea to _pose_ as my daughter? Even more so to try to break off the engagement?" Hiashi asked harshly, staring him down.

Neji mentally gulped. Okay. How was he going to explain that part? "I... didn't like him. I—I've always been trusted with Hinata-sama's care before. I figured that if... if I-I found fault you would trust my decisi—"

"That was _very_ presumptuous and _foolish_ of you. Never have you acted in such a way before!" Hiashi cut over him, displeased.

"That you know of." Neji forced himself to reply.

Hiashi's eyes widened in surprise while Hinata gasped softly at his side.

"Neji nii-san—please—" Hinata started to speak as her hand touched his lightly but he cut her off knowing that she was probably going to try to stop him from making this worse. She had asked for his help and he had agreed to help her.

"Hinata-sama, hush." He said softly, pulling his hand away from hers.

"You _dare_ to say that to me when I—" The Hyuuga head suddenly started to yell, face red with anger as he lifted his stick a little.

"Father, please!" Hinata breathed in alarm, about to step around her cousin to address her participation in all of this only to have Neji hold his arm out and stop her.

"Hold your tongue Hinata!" Her father commanded as Neji's silver eyes narrowed in a warning of his own.

"B-But father—" Hinata gathered her courage to continue even though she was trembling.

"Silence!" Hiashi growled as a last warning.

"Hinata-sama, _please_!" Neji hissed lowly under his breath. He did not want Hinata speaking up now and ruining everything. Plus it looked as though the Hyuuga head was at the end of his patience and didn't want to see his cousin punished when the man finally snapped.

"Papa, please listen!" Hinata pleaded despite her instinct telling her to listen to her father and Neji to be quiet.

The strike was as quick as a cobra's. Only Neji's collapse and red cheek proved that it had actually happened and wasn't anyone's imagination. Hiashi's eyes widened a fraction as he took in the sight of his fallen nephew. Patience over with the man had stepped forward to slap some obedience into his daughter only to have Neji step in her place, taking the hit for her. The force had caused the young man to fall over... which actually made him a little happy that Neji _had_ taken it. He couldn't bear the guilt if he had actually struck his delicate daughter that hard.

Also the act had shed some light on something Hiashi couldn't believe he hadn't seen before. He now saw what Neji was doing... and he couldn't believe it. Taking a calming breath he kept his eyes on his nephew as he asked everyone but the young man to leave. Kiba and Shino hesitated for a second before the two men left. Hinata took a little longer but soon followed, pale and shaking lightly.

She couldn't believe it! Her father had made to strike her! He had _never_ raised a hand against her before except for when sparring. And the force! He had actually knocked Neji over! Her eyes watered a little as she left the study, sliding the screen shut behind her gently. Sniffling lightly she looked up to see Kiba and Shino off to the side of the hall, talking quietly together. From there she saw Tenten standing off to the side, leaning against a wall. Then she saw Lee standing a few feet away, watching the study door with worry.

Seeing Lee's worry for her cousin made her fear and worry rise. Moving before she could stop herself she ran to the tall man, flinging herself into his chest and crying quietly. Lee caught her, hugging her close when he felt her tears. His warmth was comforting and safe. It was at times like this that she understood why Lee was probably the only person her cousin was closest to.

Staying in the embrace she only thought to break it when she felt Lee tense lightly. Frowning lightly and pulling back she looked up to see that Lee was looking over her head. Turning with light curiosity she tried to find what Lee was looking at. The only thing she saw was Inuzuka Kiba. He seemed to be watching the two of them with an unreadable expression. Blinking in confusion she turned back to Lee to ask what that might be about only to gasp at the sight of her friend's swollen jaw. She had recalled seeing Sakura punching the man but—

"Lee-san! Are you okay?" Hinata asked as she stepped back a little more, lifting gentle fingers to the area.

Lee laughed lightly, catching her fingertips before they could touch his jaw. "I'm fine. It's what I get, I guess, for my confessions. Not that I don't deserve it."

"What did you do?" Hinata asked with raised brows.

"Kissed Neji. Sakura-san didn't seem to think that was very monogamous even though I tried to explain it wasn't in a romantic way." Lee explained, sighing lightly.

Hinata just stared at the man, utterly surprised. He... had _kissed_ Neji? And apparently Neji had allowed it other wise Lee wouldn't be able to walk right now. "O-Oh... b-but you and Haruno-san! Are you breaking u—"

Lee laughed, patting her hand gently. "Don't worry Hinata-sama. I am sure Sakura-san will forgive me. She just needs a moment to vent."

She stared at him for another second before looking away sadly. "This is all my fault. If I hadn't asked Neji nii-san to do this then he wouldn't be in trouble now. You wouldn't be fighting with—"

"You didn't make Neji pose as you and you didn't make me kiss Neji. You also didn't make Neji choose to lie to your father. We make our own decisions so please don't place the blame on your shoulders alone." Lee said lightly, releasing her hand.

Opening her mouth to reply the Hyuuga heiress was cut off when the sudden loud sounds of glass breaking came from the study. All heads turned to the door at the sound, Hinata's heart jumping into her throat. What was her father doing to her cousin? Whimpering low in her throat she turned to run back there only to be caught by Lee and pulled back.

"Let me go!" She cried out, struggling to get free.

"Hinata-sama—you can't! Neji knows what he's do—" Lee tried to soothe, holding on more tightly.

"No! I cannot let him be hurt more because of me! My father is so angry... who knows what he'll do to him! Please, Lee-san, let me go!" She begged as she tried harder to free herself until her eyes landed on Kiba who was still watching the two of them. "Inuzuka-san! Please! Neji nii-san is—it's my fault! My cousin will do whatever he thinks is best for me! I know he didn't mean for it to—"

"That is enough Hinata. Stop your shameless begging at once."

Hinata gasped, light lilac eyes widening at the sound of that voice. All heads turned to the speaker to see an elderly man standing proudly in the hallway flanked by two younger members of the family. His long hair, a tradition for Hyuuga men, had long since lost it's dark color leaving it white as cotton. It was the same man that had greeted the party upon their arrival earlier with her and her father. Their Elder. She took the man in with growing fear. Why was he here?

She understood quickly as her eyes moved back to the other two members of her family and saw that one was carrying a—

"No! No, grandfather please! Ne—" The heiress tried to plead. Her cousin did not deserve _that_! Especially because of her!

Hinata didn't get to finish as Lee grabbed her again and pulled her back, arms tight and trembling lightly against her body. The three men stared at them before continuing toward the study. Hinata watched them go for a few seconds before turning her head to look up at the side of Lee's face. She was a little surprised to see the anger there, the man's dark eyes even darker with his fury as his arms trembled a little more. Of course. Lee wouldn't like this anymore than she did. Opening her mouth, wanting to say _something_, she was instead distracted when Tenten suddenly pushed away from the wall she had been leaning on and started to flee the hallway.

"Tenten?" Lee called out with a small frown.

"I'm sorry—I can't—" Before she could finish the sound of a whip cracking against flesh caught the attention of everyone in the hall, all heads turning once more toward the study. Tenten gasped as another crack soon followed, her hands flying up to cover her ears.

Hinata and Lee flinched with every crack that followed while Kiba stood tense, staring at the floor as Shino kept a strong hand on his arm.

**xXx**

Hiashi watched as his daughter closed the screen behind her before turning his attention back to his nephew. Neji avoided his eyes, staring at the floor and seemingly resisting the urge to soothe his cheek. The Hyuuga head watched his nephew for another few seconds before sighing lightly and walking over, offering him a hands up. He watched his brother's silver eyes widen in surprise before his brother's son took his hand slowly and allowed himself to be pulled to his feet. It saddened him a little when Neji immediately ceased all contact the second he was secure on his feet.

Once he figured that Neji was composed enough he started his new attack, secure in his belief in what this was all about.

"Neji. I am surprised that I didn't see this before but now I know. And I want you to be honest: was this Hinata's doing? Are you doing this for her?" He asked calmly as he took his usual regal stance.

He watched his nephew tense slightly—so much so that he almost missed it—and knew, before he even spoke, that he was going to lie to him.

"No... no, Hiashi-sama. Hinata-sama has nothing to do with—" Neji started only to jump lightly, startled, when Hiashi gave in to another fit of anger, smacking a nearby vase so that it went crashing to the floor and shattered loudly.

"Do not lie to me Neji! Do not lie to protect my daughter! I need to know the truth!" Hiashi growled out, angry eyes meeting the wide ones of the other young man.

Disappointed in himself Neji caved under his uncle's anger, bowing his head lowly as he confessed. "Please, Hiashi-sama, Hinata-sama... Hinata-sama loves Uzumaki Naruto. At least she believes so. She believes in this love so much that before she was to leave to collect Inuzuka-san she faked her illness and asked me to help her—help her break off the engagement. She didn't think it would be fair to Inuzuka-san that she loved someone else. I... I agreed to help her so in that she does hold fault—but it was I alone that set up the deceit to Inuzuka-san!"

Neji shivered lightly as he took a few deep breaths before lowering his head further.

"I... when I first arrived I was mistaken for Hinata-sama herself and I thought to use that to my advantage. I thought that if I could pose as my cousin and get Inuzuka-san to break off the engagement then I could spare Hinata's name... and yours." Neji blushed lightly as he thought back on some of the things that had happened between Kiba and himself. "Before I knew it... it had gone too far. Uncle, please. I truly did not mean for any of this to happen and I will do anything possible—"

"Neji, enough..." Hiashi said with a sigh, closing his eyes. Neji immediately fell silent. They sat in silence for a second until Hiashi opened his eyes again looking a little sad. "I already knew about my daughter's affections for Uzumaki Naruto. And I admit that I _did_ try to get him as a fiancée for my daughter but he is already taken, in a sense, so—"

The sudden sound of the study screen sliding open had both Hiashi and Neji looking to see who it was. Both men tensed at the sight of the Elder. Neji went pale the second he saw a whip. Hiashi's eyes narrowed at the sight of the whip before he turned his attention to the Elder.

"I don't think that is—" He started to speak only to be cut off once more.

"Silence Hiashi. You have no say in this. My word is law this time and I _will_ see Neji punished. Not only has he brought shame to our family but to Hinata and her reputation. Also to Inuzuka-san who was to be her betrothed. Not only that he still wears evidence of his crime! It is unforgivable." The old man said with authority and disapproval. Neji was left blushing darkly in humiliation.

Hiashi looked away in defeat, knowing he could not save his nephew. It angered him and made him sick at the same time. Neji's offense was high, indeed, but he would have never done this.

Neji didn't fight or protest as the two men who had come with the Elder took him by the arms to hold him in place. He did his best not to flinch as he felt the Elder walk up behind him, whip in hand. He was given no warning before the first lash landed causing him to inhale sharply in pain. The second had him biting his lip to keep from crying out. The fifth had tears forming in his eyes. The last one had him shaking lightly as he finally cried out in pain.

He was released the second it stopped, gasping shallowly as he almost fell to his knees but managed to catch himself.

"Go clean yourself up." The Elder said unsympathetically before turning to speak to Hiashi.

When he received his uncle's nod of confirmation Neji stood straight and left the room with his head held high. He had barely stepped foot out of the study, sliding the screen behind him, before Lee was upon him, hands touching his face as Lee questioned him on many things at once. Silently, the Hyuuga pushed his friend's hands away and tried to walk past him only to freeze at the sight of Hinata staring at him in horror, tears streaming her face.

He looked away from those distressed eyes only to wish he hadn't when his eyes instead landed on Kiba. Kiba, who seemed to be staring at him with an unreadable expression. Face heating up once more Neji was about to look away only to pause. Now. Now was the time to come clean with all... after all, he had been justly punished anyway. And maybe if Kiba knew the exact truth... maybe, in time, he would forgive him. Bringing his eyes back to the Inuzuka's face he took a deep breath.

"K-Kib—Inuzuka-san _please_ hear me out. I swear I never meant for it to go this far and I truly am... I'm truly sorry if you were—"

"I'm going to my room. Shino, please inform Hyuuga-san that I will be waiting to speak to him the moment he is free." Kiba cut in over him, turning his attention to his friend before turning quickly and walking away.

Neji opened his mouth to call the man back only to lose his voice as he watched the retreating back. It was fine. That was okay. Kiba was allowed to be angry still. Hopefully he would get a chance to talk to the man before he left the Main House. For now he would give him space. Shaken from his thoughts when a warm hand touched his arm he looked to see Lee watching his face closely.

"Neji, come on. Lets get your back treated and then get some rest, okay?" Lee said gently, motherly, as some hair was brushed from his face.

He gave in, following Lee only to balk slightly when the man brought him to Sakura to be treated. Fear gripped him as he was led to the woman but luckily, he supposed, Sakura did nothing to him in retaliation for him kissing her betrothed. Instead she was friendly and professional although she did seem to ignore Lee more than would be normal. This made Neji apologize whether he needed to or not. Whether Sakura wanted to hear it or not.

The woman gave no sign of accepting the apology but she gave to sign of rejecting it either. So he just left it at that, allowing her to treat where the lashes had broken skin while crying silently in Lee's arms. His body ached, his wounds stung, he was beyond tired, and his pride and honor had taken a deep blow leaving him unsure on how he was going to overcome this shame he had cast upon himself.

-Chapter 13 End-

_**x x x **_

**A/N: **I am SO sorry that this was posted so LATE! Ahah! I completely forgot about it for a minute there... oops? But then I came to my attention one day and I checked and saw that I still had not released this chapter like I was suppose so I thought I would do that now! Better late than never?

First off: Sorry the chapter is so short! I am not sure if the next one will be longer or shorter... hopefully longer though.

POOR NEJI!~ He was whipped. D: I wanted a harsh punishment for him and that's what popped into my head. The 'family elder', is, I guess, an OC. Just random and there to be mean to poor Neji. I really cannot remember how their family hierarchy works. If there is just the head or if there are elders... yeah. (Too lazy to research it at the moment)

So many angry people! Next chapter will calm them all down a little. Hinata and Kiba get to know each other... Hinata also gets to the heart of matters and wedding bells ring!

_**x x x **_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **On The Day Of The Wedding. . .


	14. On The Day Of The Wedding

**Chapter 14: On The Day Of The Wedding. . .**

**Review Response:**

**psiho: **Aww! Don't hate Hinata! It's not her fault—really. She _tried_ to take responsibility but Neji stopped her. Also... he _made_ the choice to protect her.

**Faster:** ;w; I will try!~ Especially after this! Because it would be nice to finally complete this story!

**_x x x_**

Neji woke up the following morning with a small whimper as his back twinged lightly with his movements, causing him to shift more until he found relief. He was quick to discover that that was one big thing that sucked about being whipped. It made sleeping uncomfortable and nearly impossible to get any of. He couldn't sleep on his back, obviously, and resting on his sides had to carefully be done. Which left his stomach but even that could get uncomfortable after a while.

Wondering if more ointment would help ease his pain, he sat up carefully and was just moving to the edge of his futon when a light knock came on his shoji screen. Frowning with light confusion as to who it could be he glanced out of his window quickly. "Yes?"

"Neji-san... Hinata-sama would like to know if you would accept her request to visit you." A young female called from the other side of the door.

Sighing lightly before smiling gently to himself he sat up a little straighter before replying with, "Yes, I accept."

He was running a comb through his hair gently when his cousin arrived, knocking meekly before entering. He had barely turned to face her when she suddenly came to his side, bowing before him and crying softly.

"Neji—I'm so sorry! I'm so sorry that this happened—the trouble that you got into because of it!" The young woman breathed between sobs, taking a hand in hers and squeezing it lightly. "Please forgive me!"

Wide silver eyes stared at the woman in slight confusion before his features softened and he covered her hands with his free one. "Hinata-sama... please. You really don't need to apologize. It's not your fault. The things that led to this were all of my choosing and not yours. You only asked for help after all."

Sniffling lightly, teary eyes met his. "B-But if I hadn't asked that in the f-first place then—"

"But you did and that's _not_ a crime." Neji quickly soothed, moving his free hand to wipe at tear-stained cheeks. "And I accepted. That's not your fault either... and then I made foolish choices."

Hinata lowered her gaze to the floor before giggling shyly, cheeks pink when their eyes met once more. "Can we agree... we're both at fault then?"

Arching a brow at that suggestion, Neji just decided to give in since he knew that he cousin wouldn't let that issue go unless he agreed. It was that or listen to her continue to blame herself. Without thinking he tried to casually shrug in answer to her question only to hiss in pain a second later, wincing as the movement pulled at his still tender skin.

"Ah!" Hinata gasped with worry before gasping once more, as if just remembering something, while withdrawing her hands to search for something in her sleeve. "I've just remembered! Sakura-san gave me some ointment, saying that I should apply it when I come talk to you. I-It should help ease the pain a little."

Neji took in the bottle with a silent sigh of relief. Bless Sakura... even if she really _was_ angry at him for kissing her beau. "You really don't have to, Hinata-sama. An attendant can—"

"But I want to." Hinata argued back softly, their stubborn nature by blood rearing up inside of her.

Exhaling heavily he gave in, giving his thanks before carefully sliding his top off and laying out on his futon so his cousin could tend to his back. Hinata gently applied the cream with cool fingers, massaging lightly as she went.

"Inuzuka-san and father have talked you know..." Hinata spoke up lightly after a few minutes of silence, testing the waters carefully with that conversation starter. She watched as Neji tensed lightly when the two men were mentioned before relaxing once more.

"Oh?" The Hyuuga branch member asked lightly with casual interest, ignoring the way his heart started to beat more quickly at the thought of Kiba.

"Yes." Hinata answered in her soft voice as her hands slowed to a stop. "They have agreed to continue with the wedding. Father says that Inuzuka-san and I will have the next three days to acquaint ourselves. We are to be married in four days."

When Hinata withdrew her hands he sat up slowly, taking those words in as he slowly pulled his clothes back into place. So Kiba was still going to marry his cousin? Even after the embarrassing things he had put him through? That... was good. Right? "I see..."

The quiet woman nodded slowly before looking away, hands folding nervously on her lap. "I will talk to Inuzuka-san about forgiving you. A... wedding request if I must."

Dark brows furrowed, a frown pulling at his lips at that announcement. No. That wasn't what he wanted. He didn't want it to be forced and false like that. "N-No, Hinata-sama. Please don't—it's fine. I will ask for Inuzuka-san's forgiveness and only if he wishes to grant it will I accept it. If he decides that he cannot then I will accept that."

"But—" The Hyuuga heiress started to speak out once more until cut off by her cousin.

"Hinata-sama it's fine. Really. Please just worry about what you need to do before the—" He mentally rolled his eyes when his choked on the word. "Before the wedding."

Hinata politely turned her head away to hide her frown before nodding slowly. "Okay."

**xXx**

After his morning conversation with his cousin Neji was informed, as he was brought breakfast in his rooms, that he was now to be confined to them, and the gardens, until the wedding. As further punishment and so as to not somehow offend Kiba any more than he supposedly already had. Those words had left him even more pained and humiliated. Had he really angered Kiba that much? A part of him could understand, yet there was another part that had thought Kiba was more... well that he wasn't like that.

He was playful in nature and had forgiven him many things before—no. He had forgiven _Hinata_. Sighing sadly he allowed himself to become cool and closed off from the rest of his clan for the time being, not wanting to stir up any more trouble _or_ gossip than he already had. Not just for himself but for Hinata and Kiba as well.

Of course being confined to his room really didn't help distract him and the quiet serenity of the gardens weren't helpful either. He also didn't want to accidentally run into someone who might be prone to viewing them anyway. With time on his hands and nothing really to do he decided to bend the rules a little and visit the family grave. He was sure his uncle would not mind and he was never denied the right to visit his father. Cheered a little by the thought of his father he pushed himself to his feet, binding his hair in its usual fashion, before quietly heading out.

When he made it to his father's grave he lit an incense before kneeling down, bringing his hands together, and praying for forgiveness and insight on what to do.

**xxXXxx**

Kiba moved slowly to his feet while holding in a small sigh when nudged by Shino, his friend silently telling him that it was the polite thing to do, when the _real_ Hyuuga heir, his fiancée, walked out into the small garden that had been set up with a light lunch for them to eat together while getting to know each other a little better before the wedding.

They bowed to each other respectfully and sat down, Shino chaperoning. When their eyes met over the table that had been laid out with a few different dishes Hinata blushed shyly and asked in a soft voice if there was anything he liked before politely serving him. His eyes scanned her pale face, taking in her beauty and grace as she worked. As he took in the long lashes brushing against soft cheeks and the long hair falling over a slim shoulder... he couldn't help thinking that it was easy to see that the two Hyuuga were related.

It also brought to attention that while that man—Neji was it?—had the same feminine beauty... against the woman's soft curves and more rounded face he could suddenly notice how Neji had had more masculine angles. He really didn't know why hadn't noticed it before.

"...Inuzuka-san?" Hinata's soft voice caught his attention, snapping him from his thoughts. When he caught her frowning in feminine concern he quickly tried to recall if she had asked him something until she started speaking again. "Is something wrong? Is it too hot? Should I have a parasol brought? Is the food not to your liking? I could have—"

Sensing her nervous energy he smiled at her and shook his head. "Everything is fine. Really. I'm just... trying to process everything still."

For some reason that made the young woman go red, looking away as she bowed her head lightly. She reminded him of a delicate flower. Something far different from her impersonator. Of course that wasn't her fault. He was led into false beliefs so he really shouldn't compare the two. And while he still couldn't help feeling angry and humiliated he knew he needed to do the right thing. He was pretty sure his mother would agree. Dark eyes moving to where a steaming cup of tea sat before him he took it in hand with interest, bringing it to his nose and sniffling lightly before taking a sip.

"This... is pretty good." He offered lightly, trying to get a conversation going as Shino mimed him quietly, taking a sip of his own tea.

Soft lilac fell back on the Inuzuka's face, Hinata fighting the urge to bring her cousin up and losing. She knew what he had said and she respected his decision but... but she really wanted to help him. She didn't want her husband-to-be at odds with one of her closest and most trusted people. She wasn't sure if she could bear the thought of being denied her cousin in any way.

"Inuzuka-san... I'm sorry." She finally spoke up softly, bowing lightly when she was given her fiancé's attention.

"What are you—" Kiba started to question with light confusion as he set his tea aside, wondering if it was something natural—a habit of the Hyuuga's. To apologize a lot.

"Neji nii-san... about what he did..." Hinata started off lightly, eyes glued to her hands. "He loves me so much, as I love him, and he protects me to the best of his ability. He is my cousin—no a brother. I am closer to him than to my own sister and father. Neji nii-san has looked after my well-being since we were small children. It is his duty—something he promised he would do as part of his father's last wish."

"Hyuuga-san..." Kiba tried to protest lightly, not wanting to hear this.

"Please! Because of this I know that Neji nii-san would do most anything if I ask for help. This is my fault. I pretended to fall ill so that he would be asked to go in my place. I asked him go with the purpose to break off the engagement because I was s-scared and acting childish." Hinata pushed on, wanting to get everything out in the open while she had the chance. She felt a little guilty about lying on the cause but she figured it was pointless to go on about someone she loved that she would never have.

"Hyuuga-san—don't." The Inuzuka said lightly after silence had fallen around them for a minute or so. He tried to keep the irritation out of his voice. He didn't want to hear this. Not yet. It was still too raw.

"Inuzuka-san... even if you continue to be angry with him, please, _please_ forgive him his foolish actions. I know he would never maliciously intend to hurt you—" She continued, even at the risk of making her future husband angry. It was something that she felt needed to be said and hadn't she been told on occasion that it was important to get your feelings across?

"Enough!" Kiba finally snapped, slapping a hand onto the table in his burst of anger. An action that caused Hinata to flinch lightly.

"Kiba." Shino warned darkly, dark glasses glinting menacingly.

Huffing out his angry energy Kiba offered a light apology before excusing himself. Shino quietly watched him go for a few seconds before turning his attention back to the now quiet woman. Sighing silently he brought the woman's attention to himself with a light cough.

"Please forgive his rudeness. It's been... a couple of long days." Shino offered neutrally.

"I understand." Hinata whispered sadly, looking away until Shino caught her attention once more, pulling her into a light conversation about mundane things.

**xxXXxx**

Considering that their first meeting hadn't gone very well Kiba decided to make sure that this one went better. He would mind his temper and if Neji was brought up... do his best to politely ask to talk about something else. That was what he had planned but when he met with Hinata once again, this time taking lunch near a beautiful pond, he couldn't resist questioning some of the things that she had told him the other day. Thus Neji was brought up once more.

"Hyuuga-san... about your cousin." He started out slowly, watching as wide lilac eyes moved to meet his as she finished serving Shino some jasmine tea. "You said that it was his duty and mentioned his father. Why?"

He ignored the way Shino's brows had furrowed, getting the message his friend was sending. He didn't know if it was a safe topic to ask about, considering that it included Neji's father, but he wanted to know if his future bride felt like speaking about it.

Hinata blinked blankly for a few seconds before slowly lowering her eyes. Kiba was just starting to wonder if maybe it really _wasn't_ something he should have mentioned when he noticed a fond smile fall over the Hyuuga's soft lips.

"Hizashi-san... even though he was my uncle I didn't know him well. I'm not sure if it's because I was too young or if we just didn't have enough time together but from what little I _can_ remember... I know he loved his son very much. I have heard that his relationship with my father was a little strained... but they were still brothers." Hinata said with lightly happiness before suddenly frowning lightly. "There was an incident when I was three where I was—I was kidnapped."

Kiba's eyes widened slightly at those words, Neji's story coming back to him. Did that really happen then? So the ending... it was—

"I can't remember much... but I _do_ remember Neji nii-san getting hurt while trying to save me. It's made him very self-conscious, guarded, and distrustful. But more than that... my father, thanks to Neji nii-san delaying them, managed to catch the kidnappers... and killed them. I was saved. Unfortunately the men who had tried to kidnap me were from a clan that my father had been trying to make peace with after a long feud. That clan's leader could only see the end of it all and not the crime his people had committed. He demanded my father's head in payment."

Kiba and Shino listened as Hinata's voice now became a little sad.

"It wasn't fair... they had tried to kidnap me and yet my father was the one to be punished. My father and my uncle argued about it until it was decided that the punishment would be taken... and that Hizashi-san would be the one to take it. They were twins, you see. Identical." Tears filled Hinata's eyes at the memory but she held them back, dabbing them away with a sleeve.

_They were twins, you see. Identical._ Those were almost the same words that Neji had used when telling the story. He couldn't believe it.

"B-Before he died... Hizashi-san made Neji promise to always love and protect me for him. A-At least that's what Neji nii-san had said." The Hyuuga finished with a light sniffle.

"I... see." Kiba responded lightly, feeling that he should say _something_ considering he had been the one to ask about it.

Silence fell between the three of them, all lost in their own thoughts. Well. At least he now knew that _one _thing that Neji had told him hadn't been a complete lie. And it gave him a little insight. Hinata had said that he was guarded and self-conscious. He knew what she meant and while he was still angry at what the man had done... he couldn't help feeling a little sad for him at the thought of what he had been through as a child.

"I am actually a little surprised..." Hinata suddenly spoke up softly, a curious frown on her lips as she looked off into space.

"Oh?" Kiba questioned with light interest, eyes scanning the food set out before returning to the beautiful woman.

"Yes... that he actually was able to pull such a thing off." Hinata commented lightly, lilac eyes moving to the Inuzuka's face before her brows furrowed lightly. "Especially with Lee-san there."

Arching a curious brow at that, he was about to ask what she meant by that when she continued speaking her thoughts on her own.

"I mean... Lee-san is usually very protective of my cousin and will allow nothing to cause him distress." The heiress said lightly while brushing some hair from her neck. "Therefore I am not sure why he allowed him to go through with such a task."

Shino's brows furrowed thoughtfully as he turned his attention to the table, still as quiet as ever.

Kiba felt a bite of annoyance. He wasn't sure why but it was there. He really didn't want to hear more about _him_ and Lee. Especially about _him_. He had had enough for one day. He was about to tell the young woman that when he was distracted by her giggle.

"Of course..." Hinata started to say before breaking out with another small giggle, her cheeks going pink. "Lee-san has always been rather... weak when it comes to Neji nii-san. He is wrapped around his finger, whether Neji likes it or not. I remember when it was rumored that Lee-san was _in love_ with him—"

"Hyuuga-san, might I have some more tea." Shino's voice cut in, silencing Hinata and stopping Kiba from biting out irately to change the subject.

"Ah! Yes!" Hinata blushed lightly before quickly moving to serve her future husband's friend.

After that Kiba didn't feel much like talking. He knew he was being rude—and he was sure his mother would make him pay the second she found out—but he just couldn't bring himself to have a casual conversation with the soft-spoken woman. Thankfully Shino took up the task, talking to her politely, at first selling the Inuzuka name before the two started talking about things that more interested them personally.

**xxXXxx**

The third day Kiba watched with a slightly bored expression, resisting a yawn, as Shino and Hinata continued their talk from the previous day. He would occasionally listen to the woman laugh musically, blushing and averting her eyes, at something his friend would say before falling back into the peace of his own thoughts. Most of his thoughts centered on Neji and what his fiancée had asked of him—to _forgive_ him.

The more time he had to cool down and take a look back on things he came to thinking that _maybe_ he could. He still wasn't too sure yet. It was made easier, though, now that he knew that Neji hadn't lied about a few things. Also that Hinata had explained a little of her cousin's thought process. Of course it still didn't make it okay. And the things he had felt... what Neji had done was still wrong. And it still left him hurt and humiliated.

Not only that! Not only had Neji lied to him about who he was... but he had kissed him—_while_ having his _own_ fiancée! He had cheated on her. And Lee! He had kissed Lee while he was engaged to someone else as well. It was all well and good that Neji loved his cousin and was loyal to _her_ but how loyal was he to the _other_ people that he _supposedly_ cared about? Was it only Hinata who had a place in her cousin's guarded heart?

"Aburame-san!" He suddenly heard Hinata gasp in playful offense before laughing again, cheeks pink as she touched Shino's arm shyly.

Kiba watched with stunned surprise as his friend responded in a tone he had never heard before, a barely visible smile falling over the bespectacled man's lips.

**xxXXxx**

The morning started early for those participating in the wedding, some waking up at the crack of dawn, others waking not long after. Neji was one of people to awake early. The time before the wedding would be all he had left with his cousin—at least in the sense of how it was before she off and married into another family. After the wedding she would be too busy with her husband and greeting family. Then it would be her _wedding night_. Ignoring how those thoughts and how they made his stomach twist he soon fell on how after that she would leave. With _him_. And be far away.

Because Kiba had not yet forgiven him, it would seem, he was sure he wouldn't be allowed to visit his cousin anytime soon. So, yes. He would spend this time with her now. After dressing into casual clothing, waiting to change into his formal clothes closer to the ceremony, he went to visit his cousin and couldn't help smiling fondly as she greeted him nervously as her attendants bustled around and prepared her.

The time seemed to fly by. From having breakfast with her to now, sitting with her in the final minutes of her unmarried life while waiting for the last few things to be done so the wedding could start. He was happy that Hinata had kicked everyone but him out, his cousin tiring of everyone fussing last-minute over her hair or her kimono. He was able to sit in peaceful silence with her, something that helped his growing sadness. He hated himself for his sorrow partly being about losing Kiba. That wasn't fair to Hinata. Not only because she was the one he was meant to marry but because he was losing her, too, just as she was losing him and because of his actions he wouldn't be able to see her for who knew how long. Because of him... she had to marry in the first place.

Without thinking about it he moved, finding himself standing behind the beautiful bride and fiddling lightly with one of her hair ornaments. "Hinata-sama... I'm sorry."

Lilac met silver in the mirror Hinata was seated before, a small frown falling over painted lips. "Nii-san?"

"That you have to marry him.. Even if you've changed your mind about it now... I still failed you to begin with." Neji explained lightly, moving his eyes away from that forgiving gaze.

"It's okay." The bride replied with a light smile, trying to regain his attention. "At least he's handsome, yes?"

What was meant to be a silly joke confused Hinata as she watched her cousin's face twist sadly in the mirror. Frowning lightly she realized that it hadn't been the first time either. Every time Kiba had been mentioned he—although it was understandable after what had happened between the two—oh! Suddenly it hit her and she couldn't believe it. Lilac eyes widening, she took in her cousin's reflection once more. Did her cousin—did Neji really—

"Nii-san... do you... love him?" She asked in a light whisper, barely loud enough to hear.

Neji had heard her though. This was proven when wide silver met her reflection's gaze, his pale face going pink before he started laughing with nervous forcefulness. Hinata looked away with light embarrassment as Neji's awkward laughter rang in her ears. At least until it came a little breathy, softer. Until she felt something warm and wet hit the back of her neck.

Looking back up her heart twisted painfully when she saw her beloved cousin crying now.

"I-I... do." Neji choked lightly, lowering his head until his face was hidden.

"Nii-san!" Hinata breathed sadly, feeling horrible, as she turned and took the taller man's hands into her own. "I'm so so—"

She was silenced when he started shaking his head. "Don't mind me... really. It doesn't matter."

"But—" She tried to protest. _Of course_ it mattered! Whether he thought so or not! Before she could say that, however, she was silenced once more when Neji suddenly hugged her carefully.

"Hinata-sama... please take good care of him. He's rather simple-minded and needs to be looked after to keep him out of trouble. He's really perverted... but he's very sweet. Even though he can make you angry... he'll also make you feel really good inside. He seems really loyal... and he could make all of your dreams come true, I'm sure. If you let him." He said fondly while gently pulling back, making sure not to mess anything up.

Hinata had tears in her eyes as she nodded slowly. She was just about to open her mouth to ask if he was really sure about this when Lee suddenly burst into the room, apologizing to her quickly before turning his attention to Neji.

"He's gone!" The young man panted lightly as he slid the door closed behind him.

"What are you—" Neji started to question with curiosity as Hinata gasped, her hands flying to her mouth.

"Inuzuka-san! He left! There was a note... it said he couldn't go through with the wedding." Lee elaborated for his friend before turning to Hinata, dark eyes sad as he took in how pretty she looked. "I'm so sorr—Neji! Neji, where are you going?"

Neji looked back at his friend as he paused to slide the door open, heart racing frantically. "I'm... I'm going to find him."

He left it at that before pulling the door open and running out. He couldn't bear it. He couldn't bear the thought of not seeing Kiba at least one more time. One last time to ask for forgiveness.

**xXx**

"Let's take a quick break here." Kiba called to his friend and dog, sighing in silent complaint of the sudden heat as he wiped sweat from his brows before sitting down and pulling out some water.

Akamaru came over to him, laying at his side in some shade while panting lightly. Kiba patted his head affectionately, pouring some water into the canine's mouth. When he felt his friend sit next to him and give him a probing look he tried to ignore him. Shino, however, seemed determined to be heard.

"Are you _really_ sure about this?" Shino asked for the fifth time that day. "Is this really what you want? You seemed more than ready to marry her the other day."

Kiba sighed lightly before stretching out, setting his pack aside. "Yes, well... things change."

"Is this really about that man?" Shino asked bluntly, gaze intent on his friend as he tried to get to the heart of it all.

The Inuzuka tensed lightly before laughing a little and shaking his head. "Actually... no. No it's not like that. I just couldn't marry a girl who seems to be falling in love with someone else. I will be sure to send a letter explaining it all once I get home."

"But that—" Shino started only to be cut off, eyes narrowing in irritation.

"I know it's a bit cowardly but I'm doing it for her. If I tell her to her face then she'll probably just try to deny it. She'll go through with it even if it's not something she really wants. She's a woman after all..." Kiba explained quickly, hoping his friend would understand and not try to change his mind.

Shino was silent for a minute before his brows furrowed with light confusion. "Love? But she said that she accepted—"

"Not Uzumaki, Shino..." Kiba laughed a little, wondering if Shino was being purposely obtuse or if he was serious.

"I don't understand." Shino said shortly, surprising the brunette man.

Shino never admitted to not understanding anything. Eyes softening he smiled lightly at his friend.

"I saw you two Shino. I saw the two of you together the past few days. How you interacted—how she reacted to _you_. She likes you." He confessed, watching his friend's face with interest. "And you like her. She's quiet and gentle... she seems more suited for you anyway. I kind of like them a little more like..."

He couldn't finish that. Shino, however, seemed to understand.

"Like Neji?" The dark-haired man asked softly.

Kiba's eyes narrowed as he suddenly felt defensive. Why did _he_ keep coming up? Opening his mouth to reply shortly to that he didn't get a chance to get a word out when their small group was suddenly attacked by a gang of forest thieves, seeming to think he had money.

**xXx**

Neji felt annoyed when sweat began to bead along his forehead, his hair sticking to his neck as he continued to run. He was left panting hard with each step he took, wondering why the hell it had to be so _hot_ suddenly when before all the sky wanted to do was _rain_! Of course... rain was probably a little better than constant heat. He was sure tempers would have been tested even more if it had been hot the whole trip.

He sighed as Kiba came into his thoughts once more. The dog lover and his group couldn't have gotten that far! So why hadn't he come across them yet? Had they left earlier than when Lee had found them missing? But then why hadn't Hinata been alerted earlier? No... Kiba must have left during the preparations. So really! He couldn't have gotten that far.

It was just as he tripped a little over a tree root, wincing when his ankle pained him, that he heard a commotion a little further ahead. Heart skipping a beat he pushed forward, hoping that it was Kiba... only to then wish that it hadn't been when he came across the terrifying scene of the Inuzuka as a victim of an attempted robbery. Breath hitching in alarm at first, he suddenly became angry that there were thieves that _dared_ to live in his family's forest! Not only that but that they _dared_ to attack Kiba!

Seeing that the two men and one dog were a little outnumbered Neji quickly jumped into the fray, taking out a few men in his surprise attack, downing them with his family's swift martial arts. The closer he was able to move toward the man he had been looking for the more he couldn't resist calling out until finally the man's name left his lips.

"Kiba!" He called to get the Inuzuka's attention.

Kiba seemed to instantly find him at the call, their eyes meeting before the Inuzuka's own widened a little in surprise.

Neji suddenly felt happy. He couldn't help it. Kiba had actually looked at him! And it wasn't with anger or disgust. True, surprise, wasn't a really affectionate expression either but it was better than anger or disgust!

That happiness didn't last, however, as the sight of a thief drawing a knife and lunging at Kiba's unguarded back suddenly caught his attention. His heart froze with fear.

-Chapter 14 End-

_**x x x **_

**A/N:** Woo! _Finally_ finished the chapter!~ I am SO sorry that it took so long! Again! D8 But I am now back working on this story! And I will keep on working at it until it's finished! I already have all of the chapters planned out I just need to get them typed up. I really am hoping that it won't take _too_ long!

Ha. So this short chapter was mainly about Hinata talking to the guys. So there really isn't much to say on it... other then that I hoped it was enjoyed? Oh! And for anyone wondering why Neji looked out the window... well they didn't have clocks then so he looked out the window to check the daylight.

Also I suppose that I should once again add that the idea of Hinata being kidnapped and Hizashi killed in his brother's place is _not_ an original idea. It was taken from the series and belongs to Masashi Kishimoto.

Next chapter there is a bit more excitement than in this one, Kiba decides whether or not he can forgive Neji, and Neji gets some unwanted news.

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Duty Of The Fallen


	15. The Duty Of The Fallen

**Chapter 15: The Duty Of The Fallen**

_His heart froze with fear._

Everything seemed to move in slow motion as Neji's heart pounded harshly against his throat, choking him a little. He watched as the thief with the knife moved closer and closer to Kiba, a cry of warning rising too late in his throat. When he saw sunlight glint off of the metal blade he couldn't help thinking of the past, of the last time he had faced an armed man. The night he had lost his father.

He could see the cruel scowl in his mind, could _feel_ the sting of pierced flesh and the gush of hot blood. Only... the pain wasn't on his forehead as it should be. His eyes widened as he felt pain sear into his side, just under his ribs, as the warm blood trailed along his side and down his hip. A sudden jolt went through him as time seemed to speed up back to normal, everything rushing back to him.

He recalled how he had snapped into action, body filled with adrenaline, making it to Kiba and pushing him back. How he had been unable to move quickly enough to get out of harm's way as well, the sharp blade missing its mark and hitting his body instead.

A pained gasp fell from his lips when it hurt to inhale, silver eyes moving to his side where he saw his blood staining his hand red as he unconsciously tried to apply pressure to his wound.

"NEJI!" An alarmed feminine cry caught his attention, pulling him out of his shock.

Turning to face his caller he nearly fell over in surprise when he saw it was Hinata. Instead he just stumbled back a little, his side paining him more with his movements. He stared up at her frightened and pale face, trying to process that she was _really_ there and was just starting to wonder _why_ when it felt like ground gave out from underneath him. It only took him a few seconds to realize... that it wasn't just a feeling—it had actually happened. He didn't get a chance to try to save himself before he was falling backwards, everything around him blurring into confusing shapes and colors as he tumbled away.

Kiba and Hinata could only watch with horror as Neji stumbled back in surprise, his eyes on his cousin's face, before the chunk of land he was standing on suddenly crumbled from beneath him in a sort of mud slide. Kiba swore he felt the same fear he had that day when the bridge had collapsed from beneath their feet.

Jerked from his thoughts when panicked screaming caught his attention, he turned to see Hinata running toward them with a pale face and wide, frightened eyes. He was stunned to see her here—even more so than he had been to see Neji. His shock only grew as he felt something brush against his legs. Turning, he saw his dog move toward the crumbled earth before barking loudly once then jumping down.

"Aka—" He called out for his dog only to be cut off when Shino suddenly called his name. Turning back to his friend he saw, with only slight relief, that the thieves now seemed to be fleeing, getting nothing in the process. Before he could watch them make a full escape his attention was brought back to Hinata as she made it to where he and Shino were, still running.

She seemed just about to follow her cousin and Akamaru when Shino suddenly grabbed her by the waist, restraining her. He watched as tears streamed her cheeks while she screamed hysterically for her cousin, struggling weakly against Shino's hold.

"Hyuuga-san... please calm down." The Aburame breathed against her cheek, tightening his arms a little more. "We need to get you back to—"

"No!" Hinata screamed between sobs, straining harder. "Let me go! I won't leave him! Neji! NEJI!"

Shino sighed lightly before turning the smaller woman in his arms a little so he was able to embrace her a little awkwardly, wrapping his arms around her in an attempt to calm her before she hurt herself. "Okay. But calm down. You're no use to him in hysterics."

Both men were surprised when Hinata actually quieted after that, breath coming in deep gasps for a few seconds, followed by light sniffling. They were just wondering how much she had calmed down when both were surprised once more when the Hyuuga heiress turned lilac eyes on Kiba, the unique eyes growing fiery.

"If he dies... I'll never forgive you Inuzuka-san." The woman said darkly, causing Kiba to gulp lightly as she reminded him so much of her fiery cousin at that moment. "I'll follow you past death if I have to to make you miserable."

Kiba couldn't help frowning lightly when those words actually sent a shiver down his spine. She would blame him? Why? "It's not my fault that he followed me Hyuuga-san—_or_ that he fell. I don't understand—"

"Of course he would follow you!" Hinata snapped with irritation, now surprising herself. But she couldn't help it. "He _loves_ you! He just wanted you to forgive him because he never meant to hurt you! Do you really care so little for him... was what he did truly that horrible?"

Silence fell over them as Hinata panted lightly after her little rant. Kiba couldn't answer—he didn't know what to say.

Finally Shino spoke up lightly, catching Hinata's attention by placing a hand on her shoulder. "You really should go back and get some—"

"No! I want to find him!" Hinata resisted stubbornly. It made sense that Shino wanted her to return. If she got help them maybe Neji would be okay... but why her? When she actually _cared_ about what happened to her cousin! She had to go too! She had to see him—what if this was her last chance? She didn't want to ruin it by going back.

Closing his eyes, Shino took a light breath before nodding slowly. "Right. Well, come on. There has to be a safe way down.

Hinata nodded her understanding, following after the taller man as he took her by the hand and started leading her through the trees. Kiba followed quietly after them, his thoughts on finding his dog and Neji in once piece.

**xXx**

Akamaru barked loudly the second he spotted the fallen Hyuuga, swimming over to him through a small creek. When the man didn't respond he sped up his movements. Making it to the limp body he took the clothing in his teeth and continued swimming toward land, pulling the unresponsive body along before gently setting him down. Sniffing lightly he could smell that the man was still alive. Using his nose he nudge the man onto his back before licking his face. Whimpering lightly when he still got no response he barked loudly a few more times, shaking excess water off, before gently laying his body over the injured one.

He would protect the man until his master came.

**xXx**

Once Hinata heard the dog barking she pulled herself free from Shino's hold and took off running, following the noise until she came upon the large animal and her cousin, a soft scream flying from her mouth when she took in how pale Neji was. Rushing to his side she dropped to her knees next to him, taking him in before finding his stab wound.

"Neji nii-san..." She whispered as she brushed hair from his forehead, kissing it lightly before working on dressing the wound carefully while Shino and Kiba stood by, watching helplessly.

Once she was sure she had done all that she could for him and that he wasn't in any _immediate_ danger of perishing, Hinata allowed herself to be led away by Shino and Akamaru so that they could go and get help. At first she was reluctant to leave Kiba with Neji, but with Shino's reasoning and coaxing she finally agreed.

Kiba watched them go silently before turning his attention back to the injured man before him, pale and weak looking. Even when a complete mess he was still beautiful... even more so with the contrast of blood. He kind of looked like a fallen angel or something. Staring at the relaxed face he couldn't resist gently moving the unconscious man, carefully pulling him onto his lap before leaning down and whispering against his ear.

"Neji... if you don't die... I promise I'll forgive you." He breathed lightly, taking a cold hand into his.

**xxXXxx**

Neji felt his brows furrow when something warm pressed against this lips, though he didn't recall giving his body a command to do so. He came to in a sea of confusion, unable to open his eyes or understand where he was. All he knew was that there was something warm pressing on his mouth... and then there was darkness once more.

The second time he felt something warm press against his lips he was able to open his eyes, coming to in a dark room this time. At the sight of relieved lilac eyes scanning his face he frowned at his cousin in confusion. Where was he?

"Hinata-sama..." He tried to speak only to cough a little as he discovered that his mouth was a little dry.

"You're finally awake!" Hinata breathed happily as she moved to his side, taking a hand in hers and bringing it to her cheek. "I am so happy! Father will be relieved as well."

"Finally?" Neji questioned softly, coughing a little more until he got enough saliva going to coat his throat.

"Ah, yes..." Hinata said lightly, gently setting his hand down before moving to stroke his hair. "You've been out for the past three days. It seems that in addition to the stab wound you hit your head as you fell, knocking you unconscious."

Neji's eyes widened at that news. That was right! He had been stabbed! While trying to protect Kiba—Kiba! What had happened to him? Was he okay? Was he still here? "I-Inuzuka-san..."

"Is fine." Hinata answered with a small smile. "After making sure that you were okay he went home. We... we've decided to call our wedding off. Father wasn't all too happy but he understood. It's not what Inuzuka-san or myself wanted... ah! Neji—he forgives you! Before he left he asked me to tell you... that he forgives you."

"He does?" Neji asked hoarsely, voice filled with emotion. Had Kiba really said that? Was it true?

Hinata nodded slowly, continuing to smile.

Neji blinked before turning his face away. A part of him was sad that he hadn't been able to hear it for himself. "Thank you... for telling me."

"You're welcome." She replied quietly, allowing silence to fall over them for a little while.

"Hinata—" Neji started, wanting to ask what was to happen now only to be silence when Hinata pressed a hand to his mouth.

"Neji nii-san... please. Just rest. Anything you want to talk about can be done in the morning..." The heiress explained.

He wanted to argue that he wasn't tired in the least... only to suddenly feel sleepy. He tried to tell her that she had better explain but only managed a soft mumble before his eyes closed and he was asleep once more.

**xXx**

Silver eyes opened to the house in an uproar later that morning. He fell into confusion once more as he heard people hurrying about, speaking in rushed words to one another. Looking around the room he was a little sad to see that Hinata was not at his bedside. If it wasn't for his side paining him when he tried to sit up he would have gotten to his feet to see for himself what was going on. As it was he was left to lay where he was, hoping that someone would come to him soon.

Lucky for him that prayer was answered a few minutes later with the arrival of Lee and Sakura. He turned his head toward the couple as they entered, speaking lowly to each other. Lee seeming to be explaining something as Sakura listened with furrowed brows until her attention was caught by her patient.

"Ah, Hyuuga-san! I heard that you came to... good. Good." The woman said with a light smile, moving toward him to check him over.

"Neji!" Lee called happily, as usual too loud and energetic in the morning.

Before Neji could stop it or Sakura could warn against it, Lee had him wincing in pain as he was pulled into his friend's arms and hugged affectionately, smothered and fussed over as the energetic man went on and on about how worried he had been when Neji had come back to them injured and unconscious. He grew embarrassed at the way he was handled, blushing when Sakura did nothing to stop it really, only nagging at her future husband to be gentle with her injured patient.

It was only when Sakura had finished her examination that Neji finally remembered what was going on around them and asked about it. He was a little surprised when Lee and Sakura turned to each other, sharing a look, before turning back to him and shrugging.

"We're not really sure..." Sakura answered, knowing that Lee was not that good at lying.

Neji frowned lightly in suspicion but before he could question either of them on it Sakura was tugging Lee away, telling him to sit put as she went to get him some breakfast. He grew annoyed when Lee happily joked that it wasn't like he was about to go anywhere... stuck in bed as he was. He listened to them walk away, sighing as he relaxed, willing the ache in his side to go away.

He soon grew bored, wondering when the two were coming back when his stomach growled hungrily. When his breakfast was _finally_ brought to him he was shocked to see that it was brought by his uncle.

"Hiashi-sama!" He spoke in his surprise, sitting up a little.

"Neji." His uncle greeted lightly, walking over to his bedside. "How are you?"

"F-Fine..." The young Hyuuga trailed off before frowning lightly. Something seemed off with the man. "Hiashi-sama... is something wrong?"

Silver met silver, the two men staring at each other until Hiashi finally looked away, sighing.

"Neji... I really don't want to have to burden you with this after everything else that has happened... but it has been decided and I cannot change it." The older man said lightly before slowly turning back to meet his gaze once more.

Neji felt his heart clench a little with hesitation. What? What was it now? "W-What... is—"

"My daughter has run away." Hiashi stated seriously, a small frown coming over his features as he leaned forward on his walking stick.

He swore he felt his mouth fall open, stunned, before he could stop it. _What_? "Run... _away_?"

Hiashi nodded his head slowly. "Hinata has run off with Aburame Shino. From her letter she says that she has fallen for him and she did not want anyone standing in her way... so she has left. To be with him."

Neji could only stare in shock. He could—he couldn't _believe_ it! That was not like his cousin at all... was it? He had to admit that Hinata had seemed to be changing a little. Maybe her rebellion was with more than just Naruto. "I—I don't understand... what does this have to do with me?"

His uncle turned sad silver eyes on him, bowing his head respectfully. "You are my nephew Neji. My blood. And you are older than Hanabi, meaning you are of marriageable age. You know I am being pressured to merge our family with another strong one. So with Hinata gone... I need you to take her place."

He couldn't move. It felt like he was falling even though he was sitting still in place. Him? _Him_? He was to be married off now? But... but— "A-Are you... sure? Me? But I thought that I—h-how?"

"I'm sorry. Please don't fight this Neji. Think of it as a way to restore some of your honor?" His uncle said lightly, placing a hand on his leg.

"I—" He didn't know what to say—what he _could_ say. His uncle had a point. And he knew that he would have no choice. Especially since his uncle had said that it was something that he, himself, could not change. It had been decided. Even though he felt a little sick to his stomach at the thought he knew that he needed to submit to it. Wasn't it partially his fault anyway? "I understand."

He uncle stared at him in silence for a few minutes before sighing. "I really am sorry about this... but now that you have agreed it's official. As long as you're healed enough... by the end of the week you shall be married."

-Chapter 15 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** And there you have chapter 15!~ I am sorry that this was one the short side too! ;3; As a plus, though, it was released super fast? ^^;

RAIN SUCKS!~ It makes the ground weak... then crumble and try to kill poor Neji. Poor, poor Neji who is really having it rough! -hugs- Aww! Would you look at that, though. Akamaru went to help him! Because Neji helped him when he was stuck in that trap.

Oh no! What has Hinata done? Well! More will be talked about on all of that in the next chapter! (which will hopefully be a little longer... ) 8D So until then...

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **The Looming Cage


	16. The Looming Cage

**Chapter 16: The Looming Cage**

Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**Review Response:**

**neko-chan: **Aww... sadly Neji doesn't have a choice though. :\ I hope the wait is worth it! :D

_**x x x**_

"_...By the end of the week you shall be married."_

Lee could only stare at his friend in silent horror, something that Neji seemed to understand as the Hyuuga looked away until silver eyes fell on his lap. He couldn't believe it. His friend—his _precious bird_ was going to be married off? By the end of the week? Why so soon? He also couldn't believe what Hinata had done. Shy, sweet, _obedient—_almost to a fault—Hinata. Of course...if it really was love then he could understand a little too. Especially for a person like the Hyuuga heiress who was rarely allowed a marriage that came from love.

That, however, did not stop him from being a little angry at her. Her actions caused all responsibility to fall once more on Neji who, like most often, wasn't given a choice. All because he was lesser in his family's eyes.

A small frown found its way onto his face at those thoughts. It really wasn't fair. Concern soon filled his dark eyes as he took his quiet friend in once more. Neji...looked so fragile at the moment that it was a little heartbreaking. He was battered and bruised with a hopeless air about him. Lee couldn't help feeling defeated himself since he knew that there wasn't anything he could do for him.

His beautiful bird's wings had been clipped and soon would be caged. The only thing he could hope for now was that Neji found his way into a loving pair of hands.

**xXx**

"Is... is it true? What Hinata-sama said—did Neji-san _really_ come to have feelings for Inuzuka-san?" Ino asked softly as she, her fiancé, and Shikamaru all gathered by Neji's door to say good bye to him before leaving for home. They had run into Lee just as he was leaving the room and the woman couldn't resist asking, wanting to know.

Lee met her eyes, sighing sadly before nodding slowly.

"Ah...," Ino replied softly, looking to the floor with a light frown on her beautiful face. "Now I feel bad... I should have never let Neji-san go through with this—I don't even know why I did in the first place!"

"Because you're a pervert," Shikamaru answered in a bored tone, brown eyes on his female friend.

"Shikamaru!" Ino hissed, face pink as Chouji chuckled lightly at her side.

Lee watched the three with a small smile tugging at the corner of his mouth before shaking his head and sighing once again. "And after all that...Hinata-sama left with Aburame-san, so Neji is forced to step up in her place."

All three friends turned to face Lee at his words, Ino blinking lightly.

"What do you mean? I mean...I knew that Hinata-sama had left, but what does that have to with Neji-san?" she asked more out of concern than just female curiosity.

"He told me that he would be married off in her place," Lee said softly, brows furrowing lightly with displeasure at the thought.

"Oh!" Ino gasped softly in surprise before she fell into thought, a small smile following. "But...that's not really a bad thing is it? Marriage is—"

"He is going to be married off to someone he doesn't know, with no choice, in less than a week. He is still recovering from his injuries and the emotional blow he was dealt—when he shouldn't _have_ to," Lee tried to explain, irritation at the situation rising in his voice. "He won't be lucky like you or me, Ino-san. It will be his family deciding for him and it will be for an alliance. And it will more than likely be to a woman. I don't think he will..."

Lee trailed off there, not sure if he should be talking about his friend's preferences to these people. That was Neji's private business after all.

"I see... Oh!" Ino breathed excitedly as a brilliant idea, in her opinion, came to her. "If Neji-san _has_ to marry—and it _has_ to be to a good family...then why doesn't he just marry Shikamaru?"

The blonde woman beamed at her suggestion while Chouji's eyes widened and Lee's mouth dropped a little.

"Wait—_what_?" Shikamaru squawked before turning to glare at the annoying woman. "What the hell are you talking about?"

Ino brushed off the glare with a simple wave of her hand. "What? It's a good idea! You and Neji-san at least know each other and seem to get along well enough. Also it's not like you're a stranger to being with a man..."

The woman snickered, blue eyes meeting brown and silently daring the man to object.

"I-Ino... I don't think—" Chouji started to mediate between the two before his fiancée cut him off, holding up a delicate hand.

"Quiet Chouji." She said with a bossy tone, eyes still on Shikamaru. "Think about it. Really! Neji-san would be a lovely bride and then your mother can't nag you to marry someone anymore. Plus, it would be good for the both of you. Even if nothing romantic comes out of it I am sure you two will be good friends."

Shikamaru's glare had lessened, but he still shook his head in disbelief.

"That...that could work. Maybe," Lee said after a few seconds of silence, seeming to think seriously about it.

"I don't know...," Chouji spoke up, eyeing Ino for a second before continuing. "It sounds good in theory and all...i-if that's something that Shikamaru wants but what about heirs? Hyuuga-san is...male. And Shikamaru will be expected to have a son or daughter to carry on the family name, right? Especially since he is his father's sole heir."

Ino waved her hand dismissively once more. "There are ways around that...look! You don't have to answer now Shikamaru...just—just think about it. For Neji-san."

Before anyone could reply to that Ino turned, sliding the door open and entering to greet Neji. The three men remained silent, following after the woman to see Neji sitting up a little and reading a book.

"Neji-san! Hello!" Ino smiled brightly at said man as she walked over to where he was. "It's good to see you conscious again!"

Lee didn't miss the small frown that fell over his friend's face before the quiet man replaced it quickly with a false smile.

"Yamanaka-san...hello," Neji returned politely, bowing his head in greeting.

"How are you feeling?" Ino asked in a friendly way as she looked over the Hyuuga's bandages.

Neji gently shooed her off before answering with a light, "I am well."

"Hey! I hear you have to get married now!" Ino commented as she stepped back, suddenly wondering what Neji would have to say to her idea.

The Hyuuga tensed lightly, the sight not escaping Lee, Shikamaru, or Chouji. If Ino noticed it she chose to ignore it. "Ah. Yes..."

"What do you think about marrying—" Ino started with an excited smile.

"Ino!" Shikamaru tried to cut her off before she could finish, only to fail.

"—Shikamaru?" The blond finished, nodding her head towards the pony tailed man.

Neji's jaw dropped as a look of utter disbelief fell over his pale face, his book falling from his hands. "W-What?"

"You have to marry someone from a good family, right? A good alliance and all...what about Shikamaru? You like men too, don't you? And I think that—" Ino started to explain, not seeming to sense the suddenly tense mood. Or maybe she just didn't care. Either way she was soon stopped by Shikamaru placing a hand over her mouth.

"Ino, that's enough." He stated lowly, an annoyed expression falling over his features.

Ino mumbled angrily before shoving the hand away. "What? It's_ not_ a bad idea!"

Before Shikamaru or Chouji, who looked like he has something to say as well, could speak, Neji was stating his opinion on the matter.

"That is not for me to decide...Yamanaka-san," Neji said softly, eyes back on his book as he picked it up and looked for the page he had been on. "As is custom in these marriages, my family will choose."

"But—" Ino tried to argue stubbornly until Lee cut her off.

"Stop. You came to say good bye. Please bid your farewells then allow Neji to rest," the protective man said lightly, hawk-like eyes taking in his bird's uncomfortable expression.

Ino opened her mouth only to close it a second later when Chouji put a warning hand on her arm. "Yes... of course. We were on our way back home but we wanted to say good bye to you before we left. I hope we can meet again."

"Yes! It was nice to, er, meet you." Chouji nodded with a friendly smile.

Shikamaru just silently nodded to the Hyuuga. Once Neji had returned the farewell they all started to leave, Shikamaru stopping just before leaving the room and asked for a private word with Neji. Ino grinned knowingly and nodding, pulling Chouji out. Lee only left when he received confirmation from Neji that it was okay.

With the others gone Shikamaru walked over to where Neji was sitting, silver eyes following his movement. Before he could speak Neji was already voicing his thoughts.

"Nara-san, don't," Neji said lightly while looking back to his book with feign interest.

"You don't even know what I want to say." Shikamaru sighed, crossing his arms lightly.

"Not the exact words, no, but it's about marrying you," Neji replied a little testily, embarrassed at the thought that Shikamaru probably pitied him.

Shikamaru frowned. "I just wanted to know if you'd really detest the situation if I _did_ arrange for an alliance between our families and it was accepted...and ended in a marriage."

"I...I don't know. It's not like I have the choice so—" Neji sighed as he closed his book and set it aside.

"That's not what I asked. I asked if you would _detest_ it. I won't bother asking if you don't want to and if asked to be a suitor for one that _I_ will refuse," Shikamaru spoke over him, eyes trailing over the Hyuuga's form. If he was honest with himself he didn't really mind the thought of marriage with Neji too much. The only downside would be the issue of children and the man's temper. Although he was sure that Neji would be more compromising than any woman.

Silver met brown once more, Neji's face turning a shy pink as the Hyuuga shrugged lightly. "I...suppose not...no. No, I would not detest it."

"Okay. Now that's settled... I'll take my leave." With that Shikamaru turned on his heel and left the room, leaving Neji a little confused.

**xxXXxx**

The next day passed by slowly, almost torturing in its slowness. Like before, Neji was confined to his rooms once more, though this time it was so he could rest up his body before the wedding. Also, or so his uncle said, so that he would heal properly. He didn't doubt that but he couldn't help feeling that his family wanted him better mainly so they could marry him off.

It only took a few hours before Neji became restless and cranky. He really didn't like being cooped up like this—he wasn't used to it. Another thing that slowly grated on his nerves was the way people would whisper about him, giving him pitying looks. He didn't understand why they would pity him. He hated it. It made him feel pathetic.

**xxXXxx**

Neji woke up the next day tired, anxious, and in pain. Which made him snappish and unwilling to put up with much. This, unfortunately, got Lee banned from being anywhere near him until the wedding when the exuberant man came bursting into his room, sprouting his nonsense of youth and love. Lee was hurt by the dismissal but understood as he quietly left the Hyuuga to his peace.

Neji instantly regretted it, but was too ashamed to reconcile after his curt words. After that he refused to see anyone unless needed to spare them his temper as well. Which left him with not much to do but read or meditate since his body really wasn't up for much else.

As soon as his bored thoughts turned toward his wedding, wondering what was happening in that area, he was surprised by a visit from his uncle who happened to be there to shed some light on that. Or at least to have _him_ shed some light on what should be done. Neji couldn't help going red the second the question his uncle had come to awkwardly ask left his mouth.

"Neji... Lee has come to me and has told me something that I never really—well, it changes things a little so I thought I should ask...," Hiashi's brows furrowed a little as he stared with interest at the floor. "I would like to know...your preference. Lee has told me that you are sexually attracted to men so is that what you want? A man?"

"I...i-it's fine," Neji stuttered lightly, mentally cursing Lee for this and thanking him as well. "Whichever. It's...fine."

Hiashi coughed lightly, finding his walking stick more interesting than it really was. "Are...you sure?"

"Yes," Neji answered with a little more confidence, nodding his head as well. "Man or woman. It's fine."

Hiashi nodded his understanding. Asking if there was anything that he required, he left when Neji simply shook his head. Neji was left sighing in embarrassment and _trying_ not to think about his uncle knowing about his sexual preferences.

**xxXXxx**

The following day passed by with agonizing slowness once more until, just as he was staring wistfully out of his window, he received a most shocking surprise.

"Would you like to be taken outside...Neji nii-san?"

Eyes widening, he snapped his head around to take in the person he had thought he had heard, mouth dropping a little at the sight of his cousin.

"H-Hinata!" he breathed with slight confusion, his eyes scanning her over and over again as if to make sure that it really _was_ her.

Hinata smiled nervously at her cousin, not really sure on how she would be accepted after what she had done. "H-Hello..."

"Y-You're...you're here!" Neji stated dumbly, continuing to stare for another few seconds before finally shaking his head and frowning in confusion. "I don't understand. How are you here? Hiashi-sama told me that you had left!"

Cheeks going pink, Hinata looked away while nervously twisting her hands before her. "I...I-I did. And now I am back."

Neji blinked, now even more confused. She was back? She just...came _back_? "I...don't understand."

Hinata hesitated for a second before speaking lightly. "If you'd like... we can sit outside, have some tea, and talk about it... I think I owe you a-an explanation."

Neji sighed mentally. An explanation would be nice. Getting to his feet slowly, minding his still healing wound, he nodded. Hinata smiled at him before helping him out to a nice place at the gardens, an attendant bringing tea and some snacks a few minutes later. Hinata served them both before settling into place at her cousin's side.

"First off...I would like to apologize, Neji nii-san. When I did this...I never thought that father and the others would turn to you and make you marry," his cousin said softly, lowering her head in shame. "I do nothing but cause you trouble."

He wanted to agree. To tell her that he agreed...but knew that wasn't really fair of him. After all if the roles were switched, he would want his chance at love too. Wasn't it his duty to make sure Hinata was happy anyway? So...if this made her happy, even if it did come with a small price that he had to pay, he should be happy in the end, right? It's not like he was going to suffer over it. It just...wasn't that desirable.

"It's fine," he answered lowly, taking his tea in hand and drinking from it.

"But—" Hinata frowned, not wanting to be instantly forgiven.

"Where is your husband?" Neji asked with partial curiosity, the other half a little scared to come across the man still.

"Ah!" Hinata's pretty face went red at that question before she smiled lightly. "H-He...stayed behind t-to take care of a few things before coming here to properly meet with father."

"Oh?" Neji asked with genuine curiosity now. If there was one good thing to come from this...he could question his cousin on newlywed life so he would know a little of what to expect.

Hinata nodded while picking out a piece of fruit to eat. "Yes. He was still sorting out our new home when I left and a few other legal things."

Neji watched her for a few seconds before his next question came blurting out of his mouth before he could censor it. "You really married him then?"

Hinata paused, going more red, before nodding. "Y-Yes...it was a small ceremony but nice. His family was very welcoming, if not a little surprised."

He took in her happy face and found himself confused once more. She had only known Shino for a few short days... so why did she seem so fascinated by him? From what he had seen Shino was quiet and quite intimidating. Not someone he would think of when picturing a suitable spouse for his cousin. "Why?"

Soft lilac eyes met his at that soft question, confusion falling over her face. "Why?"

"Why did you marry him? You...barely know him," Neji elaborated gently, not wanting to seem condemning or unsupportive.

"Oh." She went pink once more before smiling fondly, touching her fingertips to her lips. "Well...I can't really explain it. It's just...when we talk together—the things we talked about. It just seemed right. Shino-sama is more on the relaxed and quiet side. He is kind and thoughtful...and knows what is needed before you have to say it. He seems to know when I need reassuring words or when to lighten the mood or change subject. It's not intimidating. When I'm with him, it feels like I can just go at my own pace and he'll never get annoyed with me. He's very smart and I like listening to the things he has to say. I-I know that I have not known him long...but when we first touched it just felt _right_. And there was this tug at my heart."

He watched as she moved her hand from her lips to her chest, covering over her heart. It made him think of his own heart. He would never get to feel that would he? The only time he had ever felt anything like a tug on his heart was when Kiba—_Kiba_!

"Ah—w-what...what about Inuzuka-san?" he asked lightly, voice cracking on the name.

Hinata blinked a few times. "Inuzuka-san?"

"Yeah...I mean...he _is_ friends with Aburame-san, isn't he? Wouldn't it be a little weird?" he tried to ask casually, taking another sip of tea.

"Hmm..." Hinata looked away in thought for a few seconds before smiling a little in embarrassment. "I don't think he was bothered—at least he never let on that he was. And he accepted a new marriage contract so—"

"W-What?" He gasped between choking lightly on his drink.

Hinata suddenly frowned, seeming to regret having mentioned that. "Inuzuka-san is to be married to someone else. It was short but once it was known that he was free, he was sought after right away. Shino-sama said he was eager to move on so that he could..."

Neji could feel his cheeks heat up but he didn't know why. His heart ached and his stomach suddenly felt twisted with knots. Kiba...was going to marry someone else? So soon after his previous engagement? But what about—no. There was no 'what about' about it. Because Kiba had no more business with him. He had forgiven him and that was that.

"Neji nii-san...please don't worry about him. I don't know who it is that he will marry, but Shino-sama says that he is sure Inuzuka-san will be well taken care of," his cousin tried to soothe softly as she took in his crushed expression.

Snapping his attention back on his cousin he carefully made his expression blank before shrugging lightly. "It's none of my concern. I was just curious as to whether it was awkward for you to be around him while you're now married to his friend."

Hinata opened her mouth, probably to comment on that, only to reconsider her words and close her mouth. They both stared off at different things for a few minutes before she found something else to talk about. "Do you know any of the plans for your wedding yet?"

Neji quickly grabbed onto that distraction, shaking his head. "No, nothing..."

**xxXXxx**

The next day seemed to pass by a little more quickly now that Hinata was there and he actually had someone to talk to. Well someone he didn't mind talking to. She didn't look at him with pity like the others did and she didn't whisper behind his back. She still gave him apologetic or guilty looks every now and then, but that was something he could handle. She had tried once to get him to make up with Lee but he was too ashamed by his actions so he decided against it—at least for a little longer. There were still stresses to be had after all and he didn't want to risk snapping at his friend again.

Hinata was very helpful to him, not only in keeping him company, but in keeping him up to date with his wedding plans now. Apparently he could have known them long before now if he had just asked. It wasn't something that had occurred to him though. Apparently the people involved in the planning had taken his silence to mean that he wanted no part of it—which wasn't that uncommon in arranged marriages so they left him alone.

His cousin left things as they were, not wanting to overwhelm him by suddenly having him included. Instead she gathered the information and brought it back to him. He was able to learn a few things thanks to her.

For one it was to be a small ceremony, mainly for his sake. And there would be a small feast for those that were in attendance. Also Hiashi had managed to have it be between just the two getting married and close family. He was relieved when told that his grandfather would _not_ be attending. The feast, though small, would be traditional. That was a relief to Neji as well. He had been to a few weddings where there had been a traditional feast so he knew what to expect in that area.

Another thing being planned was to have the kind of ceremony that Neji's parents had had, complete with ceremonial kimono and masks, each symbolizing the joining families. When Hinata gave him that information he knew he had his uncle to thank for that. Hinata seemed pleased that he was happy with that decision and told him she would be sure to let her father know.

Neji found himself surprised when Hinata came to him one day finally bringing news of who his spouse would be. Apparently there wasn't an answer to that quiet yet but she had heard talk of possible suitors...one of them being Nara Shikamaru. He had dropped his teacup at that news, face going red.

"N-Nara _Shikamaru_?" Neji stuttered while quickly picking the cup up, a part of him happy that it hadn't gotten broken in the process.

"Yes," Hinata answered with a hidden smile. "Father said that Nara-san had surprised him as well when he made a formal request for your hand the other day. I never knew that he..."

She trailed off, not sure if it would be something polite to talk about. Not only was it not her business but she didn't want to gossip about the man if he was to marry her cousin. Neji completely understood and still couldn't believe it. He never would have thought that Shikamaru would _actually_ go through with it. He seemed...too lazy.

Along with Shikamaru, Hinata mentioned that another possible suitor was a man named Gaara from the Sabaku clan. Neither he nor Hinata really knew what to think of that. They had heard of the desert people but had never really had any contact with any of them themselves. They both understood, however, that a union with a family like Gaara's meant ties to a strong militia.

When Hinata mentioned that another possible suitor was a man named Sai, not knowing much else but his name, Neji realized that his uncle must purposely be finding only men for him. He knew that he should feel at least a little pleased that his uncle cared so much...but mostly it was just embarrassing.

**xxXXxx**

As the days went by talk turned from who his future spouse would be to the planning of the feast. He was told that it would be much appreciated by everyone if he gave them an idea of the food he most liked and what he disliked.

With only two days left, Neji suddenly became a ball of nerves when he was fitted for his kimono, the ladies tailoring him talking happily to one another as they worked. He was happy that Hinata was there with him, along with Hanabi. They helped in keeping him calm by talking about silly or everyday things. He tried not to pay much attention to his kimono but he couldn't help looking here and there. It annoyed him a little that it was delicate like a woman's would be but figured there wasn't much he could do about it.

Once he was finished he was taken to get his side checked as scheduled then left to do as he pleased.

**xxXXxx**

When Hinata came to visit the next morning, he was a little surprised to see her smiling happily. Before he could ask why, she was telling him with a bright smile.

"Shino-sama has arrived!" she stated with a huge grin, cheeks a little flushed with pleasure. "Right now he is talking with father. I cannot wait to greet him when they are finished."

Neji felt his heart drop into his stomach at that news. _Shino_ was here? He had forgotten that he was supposed to be coming. But now that he was here...he didn't know how to feel. Shino still gave him the creeps and he was still nervous to be around him after what had happened with Kiba. Especially since Shino seemed just as angry as the Inuzuka.

"I-I...t-that's great Hinata-sama," he answered carefully, not wanting his cousin to see his hesitance.

She seemed to sense his unease anyway, smile fading a little. Walking over to where her cousin was sitting, she placed a gentle hand on his. "Neji nii-san...please don't worry. Shino-sama will be civil towards you."

"That's...nice." Neji tried to show pleasure at that but he couldn't summon it. He was scared. He really wasn't sure why Shino frightened him so much.

Sighing lightly Hinata patted his hand lightly. "It's okay if you keep your distance. I won't be offended... I understand."

Neji blinked before smiling shakily, relief flooding through him. "Thank you."

**xxXXxx**

There was some good that came from Shino's arrival, Neji discovered, when avoiding Shino sent him back into Lee's protective arms. Lee made him feel safe and calm whenever he had to be around the man since Lee didn't seem intimidated in the least by Hinata's husband. Even when polite, Shino put Neji on edge. It was a little pathetic.

Shino was nothing compared to the overwhelming feelings he got when it was finally the night before he was to be married and was advised to go to bed early so that he could have a good start to the day tomorrow. Nerves and hesitation filled his stomach. He was going to be married tomorrow. _Married_! And he still didn't even know who it was he was to marry! While it hadn't really bothered him at first... he found that it bothered him now. Was it Gaara? Or Sai?

He found himself hoping that it was Shikamaru. He at least knew Shikamaru a little. And the man seemed easy enough to get along with. He was handsome and he could have intellectual conversations with him. Oh yes, he really did hope it was Shikamaru now.

Knowing that he really should prepare for bed he decided to visit his father's grave instead. Mainly because he wanted to talk to him and try to calm his nervous energy but also because he didn't really feel tired at that moment. He wasn't going to try to sleep when he knew that he wouldn't be able to. Tying his hair back and slipping his shoes on he moved quietly to his father's grave, careful not to bring any attention to himself.

As soon as he made it to his destination he lit an incense and knelt before his father, quietly telling him everything on his mind. He was only silenced when he was startled by a gentle hand sliding through his hair. Jumping lightly he turned to see that it was only Lee. At the sight of his friend's concerned expression he broke down into tears, it all finally becoming too much.

When Lee knelt before him, pulling him into his arms and hugging him gently he leaned into the embrace, finding comfort in the taller man's warmth.

"Lee...what am I going to do? I...I don't want this. I don't want to get married tomorrow. I don't feel ready," he whispered against a warm neck, clinging to Lee's clothes.

"It's going to be okay...," Lee said lightly, not sure what else he could say, as he cuddled his bird and tried to calm him with all the love he could muster. He wanted to help him, but he wasn't sure what he could do without causing more trouble for Neji.

He hated this. He hated Neji's pain.

-Chapter 16 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** And there you have chapter 16!~ 83

So! Neji's wedding draws ever closer!~ -insert dramatic music here- It was actually a little hard to think of potential spouses for Neji. :\ Shikamaru was actually easy though. Because I kind of like ShikaNeji. I've seen a few GaaNeji and it works in this sense so I went with him. Sai was last-minute but I think he works okay too.

So Hinata is back! Please don't hate her people! Think about if it was you. You can't _honestly_ say you wouldn't even _think_ of doing the same thing.

So the next chapter will have the wedding! I cannot wait! Will Kiba change his mind? Will Neji be saved? Will he be lucky and get Shikamaru? Will Hinata pull another shocking move to stop the wedding? Will Lee step in? Will Neji rebel as well and run away? WILL THE NEXT SEASON OF GLEE HAVE MORE KLAINE? D8 (sorry for the randomness)

Anyway... ONLY TWO CHAPTERS LEFT until this story is complete! I hope to have them finished as soon as possible!

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **There Is No Escape


	17. There Is No Escape

**Chapter 17: There Is No Escaping**

**Review Response:**

**Anon Fan 1:** You make very valid points! :D And I am happy to hear that you are waiting to see what will happen next before making any permanent opinions of Hinata! Hopefully this chapter will help it toward a positive light!

Beta'ed by **AmbiguousThoughts**.

**_x x x_**

"_Lee...what am I going to do? I...I don't want this. I don't want to get married tomorrow. I don't feel ready," he whispered against a warm neck, clinging to Lee's clothes._

"Neji..."

His brows furrowed as he was called from his slumber, his consciousness fighting against being awakened.

"Neji...come on. Wake up."

_N__o,_ he mentally answered, closing his eyes tightly. He didn't want to wake up. Not yet at least. Something deep inside told him that he would regret it if he did. But if he could just sleep a little longer then everything would be okay.

"Neji." This time the soft call of his name was followed by the feel of gentle hands on his face and a soft kiss pressed against his lips.

Silver eyes shot open at the intimate touch, the Hyuuga instantly pulling away from whoever had dared to kiss him with a light scowl. When bleary eyes fell on the familiar face of Lee he relaxed a little before quickly bringing the back of his hand to his mouth and vigorously trying to wipe it clean.

"W-What was that for?" he asked as he sat up straight, voice soft with sleep.

"To wake you up, of course!" Lee smiled brightly though was kind enough to keep his voice low, knowing how his friend could be in the early morning hours. "I thought you should be waking up now since—"

The wide awake man didn't get to finish his sentence before he was cut off at the sound of Hinata's searching voice calling Neji's name.

Neji felt his heart clench lightly as everything came rushing to him at the call, heart sinking a little. Oh no. This was it. This was it! It was time—it was the day. In a few short hours he would be married. Sighing lightly and resigning himself to his fate, he allowed Lee to pull him to his feet when the taller man himself stood up. Together the two walked to meet Hinata, both figuring she had been sent out to find him and help him get ready for the ceremony to come.

**xXx**

Neji remained compliant and subdued the whole time he was bathed, dressed, and had his hair carefully swept up into a traditional style. He ended up refusing his breakfast, finding that his nerves made it hard for him to try to stomach anything. The women attending him seemed to understand, offering him calming tea instead. He took it gratefully, careful not to spill.

When he was allowed visitors he wasn't surprised when Lee and Hinata came into the room, Lee to offer his support and Hinata to make sure that he was okay. Both tried to talk to him but he couldn't respond. At least not when it felt like if he opened his mouth, he would throw up.

Lee, in attempt to make his friend smile, teased him playfully on how it was a good thing that he would be wearing a mask for the wedding because he kind of looked like crap. To that Neji scowled in offense while Hinata smacked his arm gently.

"Neji nii-san looks very handsome!" she soothed softly while fussing a little over her cousin's hair. Actually he looked rather beautiful but she was sure that was something the man would not want to hear. The white silk against his pale skin made him look very feminine indeed.

Neji stared at Hinata before a small smile fell over his lips. "Thank you."

She nodded back with a small smile of her own before offering him something to eat. When he refused, she then asked if it was too hot and should she call for a fan before doing her best to try to cheer him up a little. Neji refused to be cheered. He just didn't feel like it at the moment. When it was finally time for the ceremony to start, Neji felt his stomach twist with nerves as Hinata and Lee offered him one last hug before leaving.

He was left to wait alone for a few minutes until his uncle arrived to lead him out to his future spouse. He would have offered his uncle a shaky thank you for helping him to slide his mask on if his throat hadn't been too dry, making speaking hard. The mask felt heavy on his face, the bone china cool against his skin. It was fashioned after a sun, the Hyuuga family symbol painted on the forehead and twisting into the flaming arms that framed the mask. While it was a little uncomfortable it _did_ help him feel a little protected. No one would be able to see his expressions.

After his uncle had made sure that he had everything, he gently led him from the room and out to where his betrothed was waiting. He really was thankful for the help as he soon learned how awkward it was to walk with the mask on, blocking his vision a little. Plus the kimono was heavy and the form felt awkward on his body. He almost couldn't wait for the ceremony to be over _just_ so he could take it off.

He followed his uncle without pause until they made it to the main room where the ceremony would be and froze for a second at the sight of the man waiting for him. The man did not look familiar at all—of course that was partly because he, too, was wearing a mask. It seemed to be some kind of animal. From this distance it was hard to make out what it was. Though the fact that it was an animal gave him a little hope. Wasn't the symbol for the Nara family a stag? Could that really be Shikamaru?

It was true that the man wasn't wearing Shikamaru's normal ponytail but there _was_ the fact that he could be wearing his hair down for the ceremony. He was sure it wasn't Sabaku Gaara. Hinata had told him that Gaara had flaming red hair and from what he could see the hair looked dark, almost black.

When Hiashi gently tugged on his arm he quickly hurried to follow along, a small tremble going through him at the thought that the man could be the one called Sai. The one that neither he, nor his cousin knew much about. Only that he was eligible, their family found him worthy, and he was a gifted painter. From what Neji had seen of his works, the man seemed to lack emotion. Or at least an understanding of it.

The closer he got the more his nerves started to kick in again. With a few more steps he was there, eyes taking in the mask the other man wore now that he was close enough to view it properly. He couldn't tell what it was but knew that it was a beast of some kind. It looked either feline or canine. Maybe it was more mythical. Either way it didn't seem to be a stag. Which made his heart sink. He was distracted from his disappointment, however, when his uncle released his arm and stepped away. He turned, wanting to follow but was held in place when he felt the man next to him move closer. It was as if he was trying to keep him in place. Something that frightened him a little. What kind of person was he?

He wasn't given too much time to dwell on those thoughts before the ceremony started, the binder stepping up to perform his duty. When the words of union came he couldn't help looking toward Lee, silently begging to be saved. A happy fluttering feeling went through his chest when he actually saw his friend twitch, as if wanting desperately to help him, only to have Sakura place a stilling hand on his thigh. The fluttering was now gone. Lee wasn't going to save him.

Turning back to the old man performing the ceremony he ended up choking on a small sob when he opened his mouth to give his acceptance of the bond. While clearing his throat he mentally scolded himself to stop shaming himself and his family before answering more firmly the second time. With a few final words that was it. It was done. He was now married.

Mind numb he instinctively sought out the comfort of Hinata or Lee, turning toward them without much thought only to be stilled by his husband with a hand on his arm. Brows furrowing lightly behind his mask he turned his attention to the man, wondering what he wanted, before tensing lightly when large hands moved to carefully remove his mask from his face.

He watched with confused eyes as the mask was handed off to Shino, who had suddenly appeared by their side, face blank like always. He didn't understand what was going on until his attention was caught by his husband now moving his hands toward his own mask. He was just mentally asking himself what was going on when it suddenly hit him. In a ceremony like this one...it was normal for the newly wedded couple to kiss—he was going to _kiss_ him? Here? In front of everyone?

Cheeks going pink he closed his eyes tightly, not wanting to see how the others would react. When he felt a warm hand touch his jaw, a small whimper filled his throat but he managed to hold it back. Hoping that it would be over soon he wasn't left waiting long before a large hand held him still by his chin as a firm kiss was pressed to his lips.

At the touch an image of Kiba's face popped into his head, dark eyes staring into his before his mouth was claimed. It hurt. He couldn't believe he would think of Kiba at a time like this. Quickly opening his eyes to escape that mental image he was instead surprised when Kiba's face was still there before him. He tried to jerk back, confused, only to have a hand catch the back of his neck and hold him in place as suddenly familiar lips moved over his.

Wait—_familiar_? They couldn't be familiar unless it really was—_Kiba_? Silver eyes widening he tried to pull away in shock only to have the kisses grow more demanding until a tongue finally found its way inside his mouth. His whole body seemed to heat up as shock and confusion overwhelmed him...to the point where he fainted.

"Neji!" Lee called out, happy smile fading at the sight of his fallen friend just as Hinata hurried forward.

"Neji nii-san!" she called out with worry. She hadn't expected him to faint over this!

**xXx**

When Neji's eyes fluttered open half an hour later he was a little confused to see Kiba, Hinata, and Lee's worried faces hovering over him. What had happened? Why was he...wherever he was? Brows furrowing a little he took in the room he was in, noticing that it was his own. How did he end up here? He had just finished asking himself that when everything came rushing back. _Kiba_!

His eyes instantly flew back to the Inuzuka's face, the dog lover's worried expression easing a little once he had his attention. He looked a little different with his hair slicked back, but it was him. Why—why was _Kiba_ here? Suddenly filled with different swirling emotions, Neji pushed himself up quickly while his eyes remained glued on the now smirking man.

"What the _hell_ is going on?" he demanded to know, growing irritated when his bulky kimono made his movements awkward as he tried to get to his feet.

"N-Neji nii-san...please calm down," Hinata spoke up, tone soothing as she tried to help him only to find that she wasn't strong enough.

At that sight, Kiba grinned and took his _spouse_ by the arm and helped him to his feet. It was something that Neji allowed for a few seconds before suddenly jerking away, glaring.

"I will not! I want to know what is going on!" he snapped back as he carefully moved away from the small group that he now noticed in his room. There was Kiba, Shino, Hinata, Lee, Sakura, and Tenten.

"Neji..." Lee tried to soothe next, understanding his friend's confusion and wanting to help him understand.

"What is _he_ doing here?" Neji questioned loudly, voice cracking a little as he pointed accusingly at Kiba.

"Is that anyway to talk to your husband..._Neji_?" The Inuzuka purred his name at him playfully, seeming to enjoy his reaction, not bothered by the anger at all. Typical.

_Wait_. Neji mentally froze. _Husband_? So he had really—he really _was_ married to him then? But— "B-But..."

"Calm down Neji nii-san, and we will explain...," Hinata spoke up, catching his attention when she took a hand in hers.

Sighing lightly he nodded his agreement to this, taking a slow breath. "Okay. Please explain."

When Kiba opened his mouth, probably to start, Hinata held up a hand to silence him. She felt that it was for the best that she did it.

"E-Everything...was part of the plan," she started out, cheeks going a little pink as hesitant lilac eyes scanned Neji's face for his reaction.

Dark brows furrowed in confusion but otherwise the man remained calmed. "Plan?"

"Yes. Since the time you first came to, until now...it was all part of a plan to—" Hinata continued only to be cut off when Neji turned to glare at his best friend with betrayal.

"A _plan_?" he stated accusingly wondering how Lee could go so long in tricking him. Wondering how Lee could let him feel the way he did.

"I wasn't part of it!" Lee quickly replied, holding his hands up to show his innocence.

"He really wasn't. We didn't find out until just a bit ago," Sakura vouched for her fiancé while pointing to Lee, Tenten, and herself.

"It's true." Hinata backed the three up as well, her hands twisting together nervously. "I-I knew not to tell Lee-san because he would give it away. He is a little too protective of you. It was just between Inuzuka-san, Shino-sama, my father, and myself."

Neji's jaw nearly dropped at the second-to-last person mentioned. "_Hiashi-sama_?"

Hinata nodded with a light smile. "While you were unconscious, Inuzuka-san asked to marry you. Something that really surprised Father—well, everyone, I am sure. When Father asked me of my opinion on it...I-I told him what you had said. So he decided to take a chance and said yes. But Inuzuka-san...er, wanted to tease you a little."

Narrowed silver eyes turned to the Inuzuka at that news, just to see the man smirking smugly at him. Before either could say anything to the other about it Hinata hurried and continued with her explanation.

"We agreed to the plan after he explained it all. You would be tricked like what you had done to him," Hinata finished, looking a little apologetic.

Neji just stared at them, trying to process it all while Lee couldn't help laughing a little. He didn't know why Lee was laughing. He didn't find any of this funny at all.

"So...it was all fake? You running off with Aburame-san and getting _married_?" he asked with a little more bite than he had initially intended.

Before Hinata could reply to that, Shino stepped up, taking the young woman's hand and shielding her from her cousin's anger. "That is false. Why? Because we _will_ marry, once things are settled and finalized. Do not speak to her so."

Neji, against his will, was intimidated by the other man and stepped back a little. That had Kiba stepping up to his side, wrapping an arm around his shoulders protectively.

"Stop scaring him before I kick your ass, Shino," Kiba growled out playfully, yet seriously, at his friend while pulling Neji against his side.

Neji found himself flushing a little under the attention, before scowling and shoving the taller man away.

"_You_!" He growled out the annoying man, willing his red cheeks away. "You married me to get _revenge_? How cruel is that? Wait—was it even _real_? What about—"

Pale cheeks flushed once more when Kiba silenced him by pulling him into a heated kiss. He was only released when he started to struggle. Kiba pulled back and turned to the others in the room.

"Can I have a private word with him?" he asked them, his hands on Neji's arms to hold him in place.

Lee was the first to start to answer only to be silenced by Sakura hitting him in the stomach.

"O-Of course...," Hinata answered for them instead, nodding her head a little. "I-It _is_ your right after all."

With that Hinata, Shino, Sakura, Lee, and Tenten all left the room. Once the door was closed behind them Kiba turned his attention back to the angry man. A soft expression fell over his face as his eyes filled with guilt.

"Neji..." Sliding his hands into the long dark hair he tugged the bound locks from their pins gently before twisting a fist in the thick hair. "Neji...I'm so sorry."

Anger replaced by confusion, Neji blinked questioningly at him. "Sorry? What for?"

"Because you got hurt," Kiba answered, pulling Neji closer so he could brush their lips together.

Though Neji felt his heart flutter with excitement at the touch, he pulled back, expression guarded as he scoffed a little. "If you think that I was really affected by your anger—"

"Not here." Kiba laughed lightly, his free hand pressing against Neji's chest before sliding down to his side. "Here. You got hurt because of me—_for_ me. And then you fell. I think that was the most scared that I have ever been in my life."

"O-Oh...," Neji whispered, feeling a little dumb for forgetting for a second about his accident. "It's nothing really."

Kiba shook his head before pulling him into another kiss. "I think it was that, along with talking to Hinata, that helped me see that it was you..."

"Me?" Neji pulled back a little, confused.

"Yeah. You. On the trip here...all of our interactions. It was really _you_ that I was attracted to," Kiba explained as he slid his hand through silky hair.

Neji frowned lightly, pulling back more. "You thought I was my cousin. You were attracted to the thought of her."

"It was _you_." Kiba argued as he caught the fleeing man, pulling him in close again. "It was your reactions and your fiery spirit. The things we talked about and experienced together. The _kisses_. Those were all you. You may have been hiding behind her name but you can't tell me that it was _her_. Don't forget that I have talked to her. I've spent enough time with her to see that while you two are somewhat similar physically, you are quite different, personality wise. It was you."

"K-Kiba—" He was filled with different whirling feelings as he was drawn into another kiss, eager teeth and lips devouring his mouth. Him? Kiba had really liked _him_ the whole time? It was a little hard to believe, but he wanted to. He was just starting to fall happily into the kiss when Kiba suddenly pulled back, their breaths puffing against the others lips.

"That's why I married you. It's real. You're special and though you tried your hardest to deny me... I got you in the end. You may _think_ there is nothing between us but I _know_ you can feel it. Stop fighting it," Kiba breathed warmly before pulling him into a gentle embrace.

Neji wasn't sure what to say. He was still trying to grasp that this had really happened. After everything...here he was. With Kiba. _Married_ to him. Kiba _liked_ him—he _wanted_ him. _Him_. His uncle had allowed it.

Suddenly his breath left him in a shocked exhale as he realized something that helped him fully accept this. The words Kiba had said that day in the morning fog. _I love you_. Had he really meant that? And also...he had made one of his dreams come true, hadn't he? Thanks to Kiba he was reminded that his father was in himself, if he bothered to look. Hadn't he said that he would fall in love with Kiba and marry him if he could hold true to his word?

And hadn't Kiba still held true to those words? Even without knowing it he was still making his dreams come true.

That was it for him. It was real.

"Okay...," he accepted lowly, wrapping his arms around the taller man's neck.

"Okay?" Kiba breathed in surprise against his ear.

"Okay. I accept." Neji smiled before pulling back a little, only to push forward so he could capture his spouse's lips in a deal sealing kiss.

-Chapter 17 End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N: **So that is 17 done! Just ONE MORE chapter to go! Then this story is over! Or... is it? XD

Gosh I make Neji so submissive in this story! Sorry Neji! ;w; Hopefully it's better in **+Blind Love+**. (Yeah! Totally pimping my other KibaNeji story here!)

So! Who is still mad at Hinata? :\ Who guessed that something like that would happen? To be honest... I was kind of thinking of a different outcome but, in the end, went with that one. I hope it's okay and not too sappy or cliché or... yeah.

_**x x x**_

**NEXT CHAPTER: **Epilogue-The Wedding Night


	18. Epilogue The Wedding Night

**Chapter 18: Epilogue-The Wedding Night**

**Special Note:** So this is it. We have finally reached **the end** of the story. :3 I know it's taken a long time—a little over two and a half years! For that I am sorry. But I _did_ make it. That's the important thing right? And so before I start the last chapter I would like to thank all you readers for not only reading but for reviewing and showing support for this story! It means a lot! **Thank you!**

**Chapter Warning:** This chapter contain VERY LIGHT **sexual content**.

Beta'ed by **'AmbiguousThoughts.'**

**_x x x_**

After Kiba and Neji had their talk they joined their friends and family to continue the rest of the ceremony. Day became night in a blur of congratulations, wedding gifts, drinking, delicious food, laughter, and the usual teasing. Neji was overcome with emotion when his uncle gave him some of his parents' things that he was to receive when he married. He was deeply grateful, bowing respectfully to the man.

When it was time to turn in for the night, Neji was left blushing darkly along side a grinning Kiba as the couple was sent off with a few perverse remarks from Lee, Sakura, and Tenten. They all knew what was to come now. The _wedding night_. Neji couldn't help feeling a little nervous as he and Kiba were led by a servant to a room that had been prepared in a quiet corner of the house for them for the night. As they entered Neji was led to a corner of the room where a beautiful shoji screen with a design of painted sakura sat.

Once safely behind it, the servant helped him remove his bulky kimono before bowing politely from the room. Neji was quick to slip into a comfortable yukata before leaving the cover the screen provided. Walking around the screen to the main part of the room he was stunned into stillness when he took in the sight of Kiba still undressing. At the sight of a bare back he blushed lightly and turned away.

"Uh... I-I'm so happy to be out of that uncomfortable kimono," he offered a little nervously, wanting to say something conversational to alert Kiba to his presence.

Kiba released a small laugh over the sounds of rustling clothes. "Yeah. They kind of suck. Something simpler is a lot better."

"Yes. Thankfully we really only have to wear them for special occasions—ah! K-Kiba-sa—" Neji started to stutter when he felt strong arms wrap around his waist, pulling him back into a hard body with something even harder poking him in the small of his back.

"Although nothing at all is the best," Kiba breathed against the side of his neck before warm lips found his skin, tasting lightly.

"Ah—ahaha..." He laughed nervously, squirming a little uncomfortably when he felt Kiba's hands pull his hips back while pushing forward with his own. "G-Good one... Always joking."

"Mmm... Not joking though," Kiba mumbled between kisses as he moved a hand down between his spouse's legs. "I really _would_ prefer to have you in nothing at all."

"W-Wai—stop!" Neji gasped, quickly pulling away as his pulse raced quickly with nerves and a hint of arousal as he caught his first sight of his nude husband.

"What's wrong?" He was asked as confused brown eyes met his.

Closing his own eyes, Neji took a deep breath and released it slowly. Once he felt ready he opened his eyes and brought his gaze to his partner's.

"I'm sorry. It's just... I've never done anything like this before and your..._eagerness_ is a little overwhelming," he explained calmly, fighting back his embarrassment successfully. It wasn't his fault that he had no experience and that didn't make him a bad person because of it. Kiba would be smart enough to understand that, right?

Kiba stared at him for a few seconds before suddenly laughing. "Are you serious?"

A small scowl found Neji's face as his eyes narrowed on the amused man. "It's not funny."

Kiba quickly sobered at his partner's tone, feeling a little bad. "You're serious? You've never done..._anything_?"

Bringing a hand up to comb nervously through his hair, Neji shrugged lightly as he looked off to the side. "Being a guard to Hinata did not leave a lot of free time. When I did have free time, it never really crossed my mind to find someone to experiment with since I was raised with Hinata and she had a rule of 'keep your body pure until marriage'. I know it's a little different for me but...I don't know. It's not like I haven't done _anything_ though! I've...I-I've kissed before and Tenten let me feel her up once when we were younger."

Kiba took that in silently before frowning a little. "You and Rock Lee... How far have you two gone?"

"W-What?" Neji stuttered with surprise at that question, turning to look back at the other man. "Lee? We've done nothing—well...he has kissed me but that's it. And it wasn't like _that_."

Kiba eyed him suspiciously before seeming to accept that. Shaking his head and rubbing at his forehead he laughed lightly in disbelief. "It's...really hard to believe that _you're_ a virgin."

"What's _that_ supposed to mean?" Neji snapped in offense, crossing his arms over his chest defensively.

"I don't mean anything _bad_ by it!" Kiba quickly corrected, trying to soothe his husband before the man became too irritated to continue with consummating their marriage. "It's just a little hard to believe because it's _you_."

"And what's wrong with _me_?" Neji hissed lightly as his face heated up with anger.

"Have you _seen_ yourself? You're so _beautiful_! Very attractive!" The dog lover tried to explain before he unintentionally made things worse. "It's just hard to believe that someone hasn't at least _begged_ you to get into your pants!"

"Oh. It's not like no one has tried. I just...refused them," Neji finally answered after a few minutes of silence, thinking on Kiba's words and how best to respond to them.

"Why?" Kiba asked with polite curiosity, hoping that Neji understood that he didn't have to answer if he didn't want to.

Neji shrugged a little while thinking on how to answer that before deciding on the truth. "I didn't really feel comfortable with them."

"What about me? What about now?" Kiba asked slowly, trying to think of a way to bring about a comforting atmosphere if that was needed.

Fidgeting with the ends of his hair Neji looked away once more. "I like you. I want to—w-with you. It's just that you seem so eager to get right down to it and I..."

Kiba carefully took in his partner's body language before nodding to himself slowly. Right. "Would it help if we go slower?"

Cheeks heating up, Neji thought on that before frowning lightly in embarrassment. "I've never done this before so—"

"I'm sure you'll do fine. Just...follow your instincts. I'm not going to judge you or anything." Kiba tried to assure gently, a small smile falling over his lips. "Promise."

Looking back to his where his husband was once more he hesitated for only a second before nodding slowly. He wanted to try. "Okay."

"Right. Anytime you want something to change, or to stop just let me know...okay?" Kiba voiced lightly before stepping closer to Neji, moving his hands to the other man's waist. Once he had him in his grip he tugged the shorter man closer until their bodies bumped into each other.

Before Neji, who stumbled a little at the sudden motion of being pulled forward, could fully get his balance back he was left slouching against Kiba when a hand in his hair guided his face toward his partner's, a hungry kiss falling over his mouth followed by a probing tongue that happened to find its way inside when his lips instinctively parted. Since he was used to kissing Kiba by now, the heat of the intimate touch didn't really intimidate him.

He did become a little nervous when he felt wandering hands move slowly over his back and back down to his hips but he resisted the urge to pull back. He had to trust his _husband_ not to take things too far too fast. He was rewarded for his trust when the hands moved so arms could wrap around his slighter frame and hug him warmly, their kiss slowly breaking off. Blushing, he avoided Kiba's gaze shyly as he hugged the taller man back. He was warm and smelled nice.

Shivering when his name was whispered against his ear, a surprised gasp was hissed through his teeth at the feel of teeth grazing along the sensitive skin of his neck. It tickled a little but made him feel warm all over too. Soon gasps and small whimpers were falling from his lips as he was teased, distracted by Kiba's mouth so much that he didn't feel warm hands move to his yukata's obi where they gently tugged the binding fabric free. He only noticed when he felt the fabric of his yukata slip over his shoulders and down his arms.

Breath hitching a little he jerked back, trying to catch the falling clothing, only to have Kiba still him by placing strong hands on his arms. Face going red, Neji tried to hide his body behind his hands but Kiba caught them in his own, pinning them to his sides.

"Let me see you," Kiba said lightly, his gaze heated as he took his partner in.

When he stopped resisting, Kiba smiled at him and allowed his eyes to slowly take in everything that he had to offer. He was just getting use to the feel of dark eyes on him when he was suddenly startled once more as Kiba tugged him into another embrace, turning red once again at the skin on skin contact. His heart raced wildly as he tried to relax.

Before he could calm down too much he was being kissed again as curious hands slowly trailed over his body, pausing now and then to make sure they weren't going too far. He was thankful at first, but soon started to grow a little frustrated the more that he became used to it and wanted his partner to hurry it up a little.

It didn't take long for Kiba to get the nonverbal message and pounce, knocking them both onto the futon that had been prepared for them. Neji instantly tensed at the motion, nerves starting to get the best of him until Kiba's hands on his body had him relaxing and arching into the gentle touches once more. He was proud of himself when the touching became bolder and his only reaction was to welcome them. The only time he fell back into trying to pull away was when Kiba began the somewhat embarrassing and painful task of preparing him for the task of consummation.

Lucky for him Kiba was understanding and patient. With soft reassurances and affectionate handling Neji opened himself up for Kiba to finish his task...and then they were joined. Silver eyes wide and body trembling lightly they completed the union. Many thoughts and feelings swirled around him during the first few moments of their coupling only to fade into urgent pleasure as they adjusted to the feel of the other.

When they reached their peak and came together, Neji was happy that he wasn't the only one clinging to the body against his, limbs trembling as pleasured cries rose from his throat. Happy he wasn't the only one who couldn't seem to let go even after they had finished and cooled down. Happy that Kiba followed it up with affectionate petting and soothing kisses.

As their eyes met, both faces flushed and beaded with sweat, Neji couldn't help thinking that masquerading as his cousin really wasn't such a foolish decision in the end after all.

-Masquerade End-

_**x x x**_

**A/N:** So that's it! **The End**. Once again **Thank You** to everyone who has stuck with this story. To everyone who has commented, faved, and enjoyed it!

As to the Epilogue! I'm sorry that it's a bit short and maybe a little weird. It was a bit awkward for me to censor the smut as much as I did. Usually it's a little more graphic than this but IDK. I just couldn't do it this time. BUT! There shall be a more **steamy** version of this chapter posted on **AdultFanFiction**... at some point. Not really sure when.

That aside... I don't know if I should mention this or not but... THIS STORY HAS THE POSSIBILITY OF A **SEQUEL**! Yep. When I first started writing this I already had a **second part** planned. Now it's just the issue of whether or not I should write it. Would anyone be willing to read it? Please note that it would continue with Neji going home with Kiba where he is greeted by... not very welcoming arms. There will be trouble for the pair and both are threatened with the possibility of having to separate... yeah. At least they will have each other.

**SOME REMINDERS: **If you are interested... I have another **KibaNeji** story under the title of **+Blind Love+**. Also I have a **LiveJournal** (username=KeatonGrin) where you can read previews to chapters of fan-fiction posted here and previews to New Stories (FRIENDS ONLY). There is also fan-art there and updates on what's happening with my writing. I have a **FormSpring** under the username KeatonGrin for anyone who wants to ask a question! 8D

With that I bid you readers once last **thank you** and farewell for now.


End file.
